


Girl Meets World Season 2: Josephina

by MCWAY



Category: Disney - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, girl meets world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 72,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCWAY/pseuds/MCWAY
Summary: Josephina Edwards has had a hard life filled with dyslexia and parent problems, but her best friends Riley and Maya make her life worth living.





	1. Girl Meets Demolition

Jo's POV  
I climb up the fire escape and I hear Mrs. Matthews, Riley and Maya all talking about the window and outside or something.  
"Hey guys." I say with a smile, jumping in through the window and sitting down next to Riley.  
"Get out of my house." Mrs. Matthews says.  
"Dang bro, chill." I say with my hands up in surrender.  
"Not you. Those two." Mrs. Matthews tells me.  
"Got any money?" Riley asks me.  
"Look who you're talking to. I never have any money." I tell her.  
"Why don't I get a Bat Mitzvah?" Riley asks her parents.  
"What'd I miss?" I ask.  
"A lot." Maya whispers to me.  
"What's your Hebrew name?" Mrs. Matthews asks her daughter.  
"Riley Matthews." Riley answers.  
"There you go." Mrs. Matthews says. They talk about opening letters and money and buying stuff.  
"It's pretty hard to come up with a scheme when all you've got is the clothes on your back, isn't it?" Mrs. Matthews asks.  
Like 20 seconds later we were at Demolition, a store, and Riley and Maya ran up to the counter with all their clothes in their arms.  
"We'd like to sell all of our clothes, please!" Riley yells over her pile of clothes. I look down in embarrassment of my friends, and how I don't have enough clothes to make money off of. Scratch that, no clothes to make money off of. 

"Okay, whatever she says, we're gonna triple it." Maya says, breaking down a plan for her and Riley's clothes. "We go triple, she hits us back with double, we take it an run, all right?"  
"No. I'm confused." I say.  
"You're always confused." Maya tells me.  
"Well, that's true." I say. I walk away from the two, looking at the stuff in the store. The lady goes over to Riley and Maya and I can hear them talking about double and triple and whatever.  
My eyes land on a pair of white converse sneakers. I look down at my sneakers, same brand, different color. Mine are beat up and worn out with holes in it.  
I pick up the shoes and search my pockets for money. I pull out a couple dollar bills, 5 dollars.  
"My life savings." I sarcastically mutter to myself. I see Riley buy this ugly colored dress and wonder what's going on in her head. I walk up to the lady when Riley and Maya leave.  
"How much for the shoes?" I ask her, placing the sneakers on the counter.  
"16$$" She says.  
"These shoes can't possibly be 16$$. I don't have that much." I tell her with wide eyes.  
"Well, if you don't have that much, guess you can't have it." The lady says with a smirk.  
"Listen." I mutter to her, looking around to make sure no one was near me. Giving her a glare and lowering my voice a lot as speaking through my teeth, I say. "I got two pairs of jeans, three shirts, one jacket, my father's in prison and my mother is who knows where, now, all I'm asking for is this, I have 5 dollars." I tell her, holding up the money that I pulled from my pocket. I have never told anyone so much about my life.  
"Sorry, the shoes are worth more than 5 dollars." She tells me. I look her dead in the eye.  
"I will be back." I tell her, chucking the shoes back onto a random shelf. I was definitely coming back for those shoes, just not with more money. 

"Daddy, please, help us. We need you. We made a mistake." Riley says as I walk through the door.  
"Darn right you made a mistake, you left me at the store. You know how close I was to stealing half the stuff in there?" I say/ask Riley and Maya. Mr. Matthews stares at me. "Oh, hey Mr. Matthews...." I say.  
"That was great, Riley, I could never say something so desperate." Maya says, getting back on whatever topic they were on before. I sit down on the couch and just watch.  
"You'd rather face my mother, Topanga?" Riley asks.  
"Daddy, please help us. We need you. We made a mistake." Maya says to Mr. Matthews.  
"Okay, let's go." Mr. Matthews says, dragging Riley and Maya out the door. "You coming, Joey?" He asks me.  
"Why? I did nothing wrong." I tell him. He leaves with the other two girls and I stay on the couch, trying to entertain myself. 

Minutes later, Mrs. Matthews walks in, looking very mad.  
"Hey, Mrs. Matthews." I say with a smile.  
"Where are they?!" She shouts.  
"Not here yet." I say quickly, putting my hands up in surrender. You do NOT wanna be caught in the middle of Shark Matthews.  
"I'm gonna...." Mrs. Matthews trails off, walking around the room to blow off steam.  
Soon, Mr. Matthews is back with Riley and Maya and Mrs. Mathews is yelling at the three of them while I watch from my seat in the kitchen table.  
"Okay, I am going to give you one opportunity to tell me how it is possible that you spent, what, 80?" Mr. Matthews asks Riley and Maya. When the two don't answer, she starts getting nervous. "90 dollars between the two of you?"  
Mr. Matthews whispers something to Riley.  
"How much was that dress?" Mrs. Matthews asks her daughter.  
"50, 100, 299, nine, up, nine, up nine, up, 300." Riley exclaims.  
"Riley, the credit card was for emergencies. I made that very clear. When is buying a dress ever an emergency?" Mrs. Matthews asks.  
"When....you....have sold....the rest of your clothes." Riley says.  
"Maya." Mrs. Matthews exclaims.  
"I got beat, okay? Demolition girl's better than me, okay?" Maya says.  
"Joey!" Mrs. Matthews exclaims, turning around to me.  
"Hey, don't look at me, I was just trying to buy a pair of shoes." I say, putting my hands up again. "You can't blame Maya, alright. We all know Riley's a chump." I tell her.  
"Hey!" Riley exclaims.  
"There's an astronaut riding a horse." Maya says. Mrs. Matthews and her husband exchange a conversation, about what, I don't care. But Mrs. Matthews grabbed my wrist by the end of it.  
"You're coming with me, Joey. You're the only one who didn't do anything wrong." Mrs. Matthews says.  
"Yea, that you know about..." I mutter under my breath. 

"If I'm you, I leave right now while I still have the clothes on my back." Mrs Matthews says to a woman who was about to buy a shirt.  
"You just inhibited trade. I could have you arrested." The lady says.  
"Please try. Topanga Matthews. I'm a partner at Elliot, brown and Montgomery." Mrs. Matthews tells the lady.  
"This could be fun." The lady says.  
"Oh, it will be. What's your name?" Mrs. Matthews asks.  
"Aubrey Macavoy." Aubrey says.  
"I'm bored. I'm gonna go look around." I whisper to Mrs. Matthews and she shoos me away.  
I look around at all the stuff in the store, letting my imagination run wild. Thinking about what it would be like if I actually had some of the stuff that was packed away on the shelves. Then, I saw the sneakers again.  
"16 dollars." I mumble to myself. "What a rip off." I say.  
Mrs. Matthews and Aubrey continue talking and start folding clothes. Then, Aubrey brings the people out who I assume are the managers or owners, I wasn't paying attention. The two people talk to Mrs. Matthews for a while and she looks at me with a disgusted face.  
"You know, you look at me like that a lot, what'd I do this time?" I ask. 

Mrs. Matthews leaves the store, also leaving me. I decide to talk to Aubrey for a little, because I'm BORED.  
"Hey, come to buy those shoes?" Aubrey asks.  
"No. Ms. Macavoy. I've come to talk because I've got nothing better to do." I tell her, jumping up and sitting on the counter.  
"Okay, then. What do you wanna talk about?" Aubrey asks.  
"Well, you tricked my best friends. I don't like that." I tell her, looking her in the eye.  
"What are you gonna do about it? Come after me personally like the other lady?" Aubrey says.  
"That other lady, happens to be the best mother figure I've got, so you need to watch your back." I say, leaning down to her eye level.  
"A little attitude, I see. Wanna get a job here?" She asks me.  
"Nope. Apparently it would be frowned upon in the Matthews household to manipulate people." I say, referring to when Mrs. Matthews was yelling at Aubrey.  
Then, Aubrey gets a call from Evelyn Rand. They talk and talk about a whole lot of money that I don't have, so I get bored again very easily and zone out. 

Riley, Maya, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews walk in the door with the dress. Nothing interested me in that, so I won't bore you will all the details. Evelyn Rand comes in and talks to Aubrey about even more money. Everything changes, people talk too much and numbers are raised and stuff and it all gets too confusing.  
"Ugh." I groan, holding my head.  
"Owners please!" Evelyn yells and I fall off the counter, surprised holding my ears from the sudden loud noise.  
"All sales final." Some man says.  
"Aren't you Evelyn billionaire?" A woman asks.  
"Yea. How much do you want for this whole place?" Evelyn asks them.  
"Oh, this place is not for sale." Aubrey protests.  
"Well you know what I'm gonna do?-" Evelyn asks. I really don't care what she's gonna do and I don't care if I find out, so like yea.  
The man and woman whisper to each other through stone faces.  
"It doesn't matter what number you write, because this lace is all going to be mine someday. Right?" Aubrey asks the man and woman.  
They are then super happy about the number on the paper, I guess it was good.  
"You are terrible people." Evelyn growls at the two.  
"You guys would have just sold me out." Aubrey says, a little upset. Scratch that, a lot upset and she looks like she was betrayed, which she kinda was.  
Aubrey is told to get back to work and she tries to sell Evelyn the dress.  
"I'm not buying anything you're selling, and neither will anybody else, except the kids you're taking advantage of." Evelyn tells Aubrey. "Wake up. Be better than what you are."  
"How'd you get to be who you are?" Aubrey asks.  
"By knowing what goes around comes around, and that all sales are definitely not final. And the most important thing... I got friends who I can depend on and who can depend on me. My little dollies, you call me anytime you want, and you keep on being who you are." Evelyn says to Riley, Maya and I. I give her a smile, which she returns.  
"are we still who we are?" Riley asks. "You're not such a bad influence." She tells Maya and I.  
"Thanks. You're not such a chump." Maya says.  
"Yea she is." I say. "By, she's our chump." I say with a smile, wrapping my arm around Riley.  
"There's an astronaut on a horse." Maya says.  
"I don't fall for that anymore." Riley says. I look at the astronaut and smile, turning Riley around to see it. "Do you see it, too?" Riley asks.  
"It's so beautiful." Maya says. "We must have it. How much?"  
"well, this is one of a kind.....And so are you. It's yours." Aubrey says, handing the figure to Riley.  
"Don't break it...." I plead.  
"If you want the shoes, they're yours too." Aubrey says, lowering her voice and leaning in to talk to me, which I really appreciated. Wow, big word. I'm getting better at this.  
Anyways....  
"No thanks." I say. "I really don't like being pitied." I tell her. Aubrey nods like she understands. I look up at Riley and she gives me a smile and we walk out the door. 

We were at the Matthews apartment. Maya, Riley, Mrs. Matthews and I were all folding Riley's clothes again. Why? I don't know, I got roped into this.  
Anyways....there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Matthews opened it to reveal Aubrey.  
"Oh my gosh! She followed us here! Everyone hide!" I yell, running behind the couch, just to make the scene less boring.  
"Okay then.....you really think I could become a good lawyer?" Aubrey asks, totally brushing over what I just did.  
"You've got skills, but you use your skills against people. I use my skills to help people have a voice. You want to be a good lawyer, first you gotta be a good person. Do you want to be a good person?" Mrs. Matthews asks.  
"No!" I yell, crossing my arms and sitting back on the couch.  
"Shut it, Jo." Maya says with a smirk.  
"How would I be a good person?" Aubrey asks.  
"Well, first you find a friend like her and never let her float away." Maya says, grabbing onto Riley's arm.  
"Can we talk about it? I could maybe use some new influences." Aubrey says.  
"Oh, we have a great place to talk." Riley's says.  
"Yeah. And we can stay there as long as you want." Mrs. Matthews says, pulling Aubrey along with her. Maya and Riley follow, and I stay on the couch.  
"Auggie, do you think that look worked for me?" Mr. Matthews asks his son. "Yes, Mr. Timberlake." Auggie replies. I laugh and run past the two to join the others at the bay window, the safest place on earth.


	2. Girl Meets Gravity

Jo's POV 

"Get up, Get up!" Maya yells in my ear, shaking me awake on her bedroom floor.   
"Why?" I groan, turning to face away from her.   
"We gotta go. First day of school today." Maya says.   
"Are you actually excited about this?" I ask about her peppy attitude, sitting up on the floor.   
"No, I just wanna bug Mr. Matthews." Maya says.   
"Understandable." I tell her. I stand up and run my hands down the legs of my jeans. Yup, you heard me, I slept in jeans last night. Anyways....  
"Let's go." Maya says, pulling me out the door.   
Saying a goodbye to Mrs. Hart, we leave the house and make our way for the bay window. 

"What up losers?" Maya says as we jump through the window into Riley's room. Maya runs, kicks off her shoes, and jumps onto the bed and her and Riley hide. I, on the other hand, sit down at the window and just watch my idiotic friends, whom I love.   
"No! No doing that, girls. School!" Mr. Matthews yells.   
"Who's gonna be my teacher?" I ask him.   
"Your teacher, whoever loses." Mr. Matthews shoots at me.   
"Snap." I say, flicking my wrist and leaning back against the window.   
"I don't believe you." Maya tells him.   
"Believe him, I just got burned." I tell her.   
"I'm telling you, girls, I'm gonna be teaching your lives to a whole new group if students." Mr. Matthews exclaims.   
"Do you believe him?" Riley asks Maya.   
"I can't even believe we're starting off the new year without first talking about how when we were on the subway and you took Lucas by the face..." Maya trails off because Riley interrupts her.   
"We are NOT talking about that!" Riley yells.   
"We're kings. We're kings Matthews." Maya says.   
"Yeah, you don't get to tell us what to do anymore." I tell him from behind.   
"Get out." Mr. Matthews says to us.   
"You know, you tell me that a lot..." I say, trailing off.   
"Dad, you have to let us learn how to walk through life on our own two feet." Riley says, jumping off of her bed and leaving through the window. Maya follows her out, but I just sit at the bay window and wait for the reactions of the two girls when they realize that they forgot their shoes.   
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I hear from outside the window.   
"See ya, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." I say, waving a goodbye and turning towards the window.   
"Joey." Mr. Matthews says.   
"What?" I ask him. He points to my backpack on the floor and I look up at him. "I meant to leave that here." I tell him with a smile.   
"Take it, and get out." Mr. Matthews tells me.   
"Someone's a little snippy today...." I say, grabbing my bag and leaving the room, to catch up wit Riley and Maya. 

"Hey, look at your feet. They're naked." Farkle says in a weird voice when we get to school.   
"Yea... see ya." I say, leaving the three of them and walking into our old history room.   
"You're not Mr. Matthews." I say to the man who's in the room.   
"No, I'm not. You're early. Please, take your seat." The man says to me.   
"Okay." I say. I walk behind him and jump on the desk. He stares at me weirdly, like he needs some sort of explanation or something. "What?" I ask him.   
"Get off my desk." The man says.   
"Jeez." I mumble. I take my regular seat.   
"What's your name?" The teacher asks me.   
"Jo." I tell him. "Jo Edwards." He nods and goes to open a book. The class files in and last are Riley and Maya.  
The two girls cover their eyes.   
"Well this should be interesting." I say, leaning back in my chair. 

"YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY." Riley exclaims when she realizes that the teacher isn't her father, or something like that, I wasn't paying attention.   
"Thank you. Girls, take a seat." The teacher says, you know, we're gonna call him.....Jim, just cause always saying 'the man' or 'the teacher' takes too much out of me. Anyways, Riley and Maya sit next to 'Jim' and he stares at them awkwardly. "Your seats." Riley and Maya jump to their seats. "Belgium, 1831." Jim says.   
"Ugh." I groan.   
"YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY." Farkle exclaims, just like Riley did.   
"This is gonna be out best year yet." Riley tells Maya. They whisper to each other a little more and then end up getting up and staring at Jim.   
"I'm gonna touch him on the face." I hear Riley say. What is she doing?   
"Sit down! You two strike me as a couple of girls who age used to special treatment. I don't know who your last teacher was, but I don't do that." Jim says.   
"Farkle time, sir?" Farkle asks, raising his hand.   
"Go ahead kid, you gotta Farkle, you gotta Farkle." Jim says.   
"That was the best ever!" I yell through laughs.   
"No, this is where he takes over the class." Lucas explains to Jim.   
"Oh. He takes over the class, you just talk without raising your hand, and these two just do whatever they want?" Jim asks. Lucas raises his hand. "Yes?" Jim asks.   
"Pretty much, yea." Lucas says.   
"You know what? I wanted to make a difference.....blah blah blah." Jim says. He goes through all this inspirational stuff that I don't care about.   
"I quit!" Jim yells when Riley touches his face.   
"Bye, Jim." I call to him, earning some weird looks from my classmates.   
"What happened now?" Riley asks. Just then, Mr. Matthews walks in through the door with a bag and points at Riley.   
"You did this." Mr. Matthews growls at his daughter. Riley turns around and looks like she's about to cry or run away in fear. 

"I can't believe you're going to be my father again." Riley says. Mr. Matthews looks at her like she's crazy. "I said what I said."   
"Did you lose, Mr. Matthews?" I ask him, referring to what happened this morning.   
"Yes." He replies.   
"Seriously, Matthews, how's this possibly happening?" Maya asks him.   
"I like that it's happening." I tell them.   
"The other guy would give me Farkle time." Farkle complains.   
"Yeah, he didn't like it at all when we talked." Lucas tells Mr. Matthews.   
"It's true. It was like he wanted to talk the whole time." Maya says.   
"I don't think he knew that history class is supposed to be about our lives." Riley tells her father.   
"Galileo." Mr. Matthews starts. "Everyone believed that the sun revolved around the earth....Except for him. Everyone though they were the center the center of the universe and that everything circled around them."   
"I know somebody who circles around me....little too closely." Riley says, eyeing her father with a glare.   
"Is than what you think's happening here, Riley?" Mr. Matthews asks his daughter.   
"We're in eight grade now. We're a year older. We should be able to head off and explore without you." Riley says.   
"Okay. And you guys think you're ready?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"Born ready!" Maya says, confidence pouring out. Ooo, look at me with those verbs and whatever you wanna call them, I'm good.   
"I'll get there!" Riley says, her voice cracking a bit.   
"Yeah, you sounded very sure about that." I tell her.   
"You know what we're gonna do, Matthews. We're gonna transfer out of here." Maya says.   
"Yeah! Yeah?" Riley questions.   
"Yeah!" Maya tells her.   
"Lucas, Farkle?" Riley asks.   
"I don't think so, Riley." Farkle says.   
"I like the way he teaches." Lucas says. "I like how we're talking right now and he doesn't stop us when he could if he wanted to....Wait, why don't you stop us?" Lucas asks.   
"Yeah, that's interesting, isn't it?" Mr. Matthews asks in his usual mysterious way.   
"Well, we're done with you. Thanks for the lessons. But yourself some thing pretty." Maya says, placing something in Mr. Matthews' hand. If it's money, he better watch out.   
"Thank you. Oh, you're gonna need transfer slips." Mr. Matthews says, going over to his desks and filling out paper.   
"I knew it. He's gonna keep us here on a technicality." Maya says. That was a big word.   
"Go ahead, beat it." Mr. Matthews says. Maya and Riley look at the two slips.   
"There's only two. We need one for Jo, too." Maya tells him.   
"Actually...." I say with a sad smile. "I'm staying here. I like this class. Mr. Mathews is a great teacher." I tell them. Maya groans, but the two of them end up walking out anyway, only to be pelted with shoes by Mr. Matthews. 

"Our Town, by Thornton Wilder p. My favorite Play." Mr. Matthews starts off, grabbing a book.   
"You can't teach English." I tell him.   
"It's all about the history...." Mr. Matthews says.   
"There you go." Lucas says with a smile.   
"...of people just like you and me, mostly about not taking what we have for granted, and a girl who gets a chance to take one look at the life she left behind." Mr. Mathews says. He looks at the book and starts to read. "'Just for a moment now we're all together. Just for a moment we're happy. "Let's really look at one another.'" Mr. Matthews finishes the part and looks up to see Riley and Maya in their seats. "Hello, girls. You're back?"   
"Yes. As bad as this is...." Riley starts.   
"Everything else is worse." Maya finishes for her.   
"Well, welcome back, ladies. You're just in time for today's lesson." Mr. Matthews tells them.   
"Did we miss anything?" Riley asks.   
"Nah. We're just putting everything back in place. The real lesion begins right....now." Mr. Matthews says, snapping his fingers.   
Suddenly we're walking into the bakery, don't know how we got there, but let's just go with it. 

Walking into the bakery, Riley complains about never being able to escape her father.   
"You know...." I say. "I would love it if my father was always around." I tell Riley. She gives me a sad smile and Mrs. Matthews walks by.   
"Jemmy!" Auggie exclaims.   
"Hey, Augs." I say, walking over an giving him a hug. The two of us walk to a booth and he gives me a piece of the pastry he's eating.   
Riley and Maya walk over to what looks like a bay window in the bakery and talk. Mrs. Svorski walks over to the two of us.   
"Auggie, this is for you." Mrs. Svorski says, heading Auggie a metal box type thing. "Is a flour shaker from Ukraine. Antique, like me. You take now. You are little Baker." She says through her thick accent.   
"What should I do with it?" Auggie asks.   
"Treasure it always." Mrs. Svorski tells him. "Very important what in there."   
"Thank you, Mrs. Svorski." Auggie and Mrs. Matthews say. Mrs. Svorski gives the three of us a hug.   
Mr. Matthews walks in and makes a big scene about how much he missed Riley and Auggie in the 20 minutes he had not seen them for. Mrs. Hart comes in with a Ukrainian accent and the whole scene is a train wreck.   
"Dad, mom. You're everywhere. We just need some space. It's like you're circling around us." Maya and Riley explain to their parents.   
"I'm sorry, you think we're circling around you?" Mrs. Matthews asks.   
"Yes." Is Riley's reply.   
"Jemmy." Auggie whispers, tugging on my shirt and pulling me out of the scene I was watching.   
"Yea, bud?" I ask him.   
"Come here." He says. We walk back over to the booth and he shows me a book. "I'm reading this book like a big boy, and I want you to read with me." Auggie says.   
"Okay Augs. I don't know how much help I'll be, but I can try." I tell him. He nods and smiles and we start the book, me zoning out halfway through.   
"Na," I heard, pulling me out of my day dreams.   
"Yea, Mrs. Svorski?" I reply. She motions for me to come and stand next to Mrs. Matthews.   
"Now, I just want to tell you that even though this bakery is going to be Topanga's, you will always get your bread on Fridays." Mrs. Svorski says. My eyes widen because the Mathews family didn't know I got bread from Mrs. Svorski, just so I could eat for the week.   
"O-okay." I say. Mrs. Svorski gives me a hug and I get a we'll-talk-later look from Mrs. Matthews. 

Later that day, I had heard that Mrs. Svorski had passed.   
We were all in the bakery and Riley was standing up, giving her speech. Auggie was sitting on my lap and I had small tears in my eyes.   
"The sun doesn't go around the earth. We're the ones moving. We orbit the sun, because we need it. We need its light and its heat, and if it wasn't there, we'd be dark and alone. I wasn't in Mrs. Svorski's orbit for very long, and I missed out on someone wonderful. My brother and best friend knew better. They were her good friends." Riley continues her speech and at the end, she quotes from the book we had been read in history class.   
"Good job Riley." Mr. Matthews says.   
"I know you're gonna miss her, guys...." Riley says, patting my back.  
"She gave me her flour shaker." Auggie says.   
"That's really nice." Riley says, taking the shaker out of his hand. She shakes it and it rattles. "What's inside?"   
"It's a note." I say, taking the piece of paper out. "Maybe she wrote you a note." Auggie reads the note and smiles. Riley looks at her family, me and Maya, and also smiles.   
"I love you guys." She says.   
"You're my family." I tell her, giving Auggie a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you all like the chapter. Happy Valentines Day. Next chapter will probably be up by Friday.**


	3. Girl Meets Jo's World Part 1

Jo's POV 

I jump through the bay window and see that Riley and Maya are already there talking about who knows what.  
"Hey guys, is it okay if I just totally ditch you guys today and do something completely different from you guys?" I ask the two of them.  
"I mean I guess....." Maya says.  
"Cool." I reply. I leave through the window and run over to the school. 

"Farkle." I exclaim once I find him.  
"Jo. What's up?" Farkle asks me.  
"You ready?" I ask him.  
"Ready for what...?" Farkle says, looking really confused.  
"Ready to go see my father with me?" I question him. He seems to understand that he forgot something really important and quickly apologizes. "It's cool. Let's just get out of here before Mr. Matthews tries to teach us something." I tell Farkle.  
The two of us start to walk out of the school building when I see Mr. Matthews leave his classroom. He, of course, sees us and walks over.  
"Jo, Farkle, what-" Mr. Matthews starts, but is quickly interrupted by me.  
"Today is the day we're gonna see my father. You already said yes." I tell him, trying to be all cool and persuasive.  
"Okay. You know-" Mr. Matthews tries again but I cut him off, which is super fun to see his mad face when he can't finish a sentence.  
"No! You're not gonna teach me anything today. I'm going to see my father and not learn." I tell him. I grab Farkle's hand and the two of us leave the school building. 

"Do you know the way?" Farkle asks me as we stand outside on the sidewalk.  
"Yup, follow the sirens." I tell him, covering the sun that's blinding my eyes and looking across the street.  
"Is that really the way you tell where the prison is?" Farkle asks with a look of disbelief.  
"No, but I've been there a million times. Never went in the building, but I've made it to the outside." I tell Farkle.  
"Cool. How long until we will get there?" Farkle asks me. I turn to him and smile.  
"Yo genius, it's a 6 mile walk. You can do the math on how long it'll take us to get there." I tell him. He gives me a smile that looks a little nervous and we start off in the direction of the prison. 

Walking for 6 miles is easy. Walking for 6 miles with a nerdy genius boy talking your ear off deserves some sort of prize.  
Anyways, we got to the outside of the prison when I stopped.  
"Jo, you okay?" Farkle asks me, putting his hand on my arm. I nod my head and start for the door.  
I again stop at the door to the prison.  
"Jo...." Farkle says in a sing-song voice. He elbows me lightly in the side.  
"What?" I ask, completely dazed.  
"You going to open the door?" He asks me. I nod my head and open the door.  
I've never been in this place. There were windows with bars on it, glass walls with phones, tables and chairs. It was a lot to take in.  
"Josephina Edwards. I'm here to see my dad." I say to the lady at the front desk. She has Farkle and I sign a sheet and we walk to a table.  
I sit down in a chair and Farkle sits next to me. Zoning out, I think of what my father will think of me. What will he say when he sees me? I mean, I'm wearing ripped jeans and a white tank top with a green crop top over it. Will he like what I look like?  
Snapping me out of my daze is Farkle, who puts his hands over mine, to keep me from tapping.  
"Sorry." I say with a nervous smile.  
"It's okay. You're nervous. I get it." Farkle says.  
We sit there in silence for a bit more when I see that one face I've waited so long to see.  
"Daddy." I say. 

"Daddy." I say with a smile. He walks over and gives me a big hug, holding me against his chest. Through my blurry vision, I can see that he has tears in his eyes as well.  
"My baby." He says, putting me down and motioning for me to sit. "You're as beautiful as ever." My dad tells me, holding my face in his hand.  
"Hi daddy." I say, wiping away my tears.  
"Hi, baby. So, who's your boyfriend?" My father asks, pointing over to Farkle.  
"He's not my boyfriend!" I say, really quickly while blushing. Farkle laughs and shakes my dad's hand.  
"Farkle Minkus, sir." He says. "Best friend of your daughter." Farkle tells Dad.  
"A fine young man." My dad says, returning Farkle's handshake. "So, kiddo. How's school? Is it getting any easier to deal with your dyslexia?" My father asks me. I whack my forehead and look down.  
"Knew it." Farkle mutters. I send a glare his way and look back up at my father.  
"Not really. But I'm trying." I tell my dad. A man passes by and greets my dad.  
"Look, it's my daughter." My dad says to the man. It makes me feel guilty that I haven't been around more to see him. He seems so proud of me.  
"What a beautiful young lady." The guy says. I smile at him and turn back to face my father.  
We talk and talk for a couple hours, just catching up on everything. I haven't seen my father since he went to jail which was like 5-6 years ago. 

A couple hours later, a buzz sound goes off.  
"What was that?" I ask my father.  
"That's the end of visiting hours." My dad tells me.  
"Bye, Daddy." I say, wrapping my arms around him.  
"You can come back whenever you like. It gets lonely her without my baby." My dad tells me.  
"I will." I tell him. I untangle myself from the hug and look over at Farkle. "Ready?" I ask him. Farkle nods his head and shakes my dad's hand.  
I wave one more time to my father and we both leave the prison, signing out at the front desk. 

Farkle and I walk side by side in silence for a little. We have the 6 mile walk back, it was starting to drizzle and it's getting darker by the minute.  
"Maybe I should call my dad to pick us up..." Farkle says, looking around at the dark sky.  
"Probably." I reply. "It's gonna be pitch black before we finish the second mile." I watch as Farkle takes out his phone and calls his dad to ask for a ride.  
"Okay. He said he can come get us." Farkle says.  
"Good." I say. "Tell anyone about what my father said, I'll beat you up." I tell him, referring to the comment my dad made about my dyslexia. Farkle nods his head and I sit on the curb of the street. I didn't sit on the curb of a main road, don't worry, I know these roads, this is a street that no one comes down. I feel Farkle sit next to me and silence stays in the air for awhile.  
"Your dad was very nice." He tells me, breaking the silence.  
"Why are you so surprised?" I ask him.  
"Well, I don't know. It's not what I was expecting...." Farkle replies.  
"You mean that because he's in jail, he's a bad person..." I say.  
"Yea...If you don't mind me asking, what did he do to get into jail?" Farkle asks me. I try to form the answer the best I possibly can.  
"He messed up." Is my answer. "Everyone makes mistakes, everyone messes up. Unfortunately for him, he messed up big." I say, bringing my knees to my chest.  
"Oh....I'm sorry...." Farkle says.  
"You know how much I hate that word...." I tell Farkle.  
"Right...." Farkle trails off. We sit in silence again. 

Farkle's dad had picked us up and nothing interesting happened, so I won't bore you with all the details.  
Anyways...  
I was dropped off at home, waved a goodbye to Mr. Minkus, and ran up the fire escape home. The rain had gotten a lot heavier, and now it was pouring.  
Jumping through my window, I walk around the house to find a note on the counter. This was a note with a lot of words. Great. More words to mess up. I pick up the paper and read it.  
"My little Josephina." The note starts out and I cringe at the name. "I want you to know that I love you very much. When I get back in a few days, I'll explain everything on the paper next to this note." I look over at the paper next to the note and my heart stops.  
They were papers from the state of New York, saying that my mom was unfit to take care of me and I had to live somewhere else. A foster group home.  
I stare at the sheet, ripping my mother's note in half and run out the window to the fire escape. I climb and climb through the pouring rain, all the way to the roof.  
I get up to the roof, my hair matted to my face with tears, sweat and rain water. I look up to the sky and scream into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you guys like the chapter. Give me some feedback of what you think about it. This is part 1 out of a couple part episode. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Girl Meets Jo's World Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you like this chapter. There will be 1-2 more Jo's World chapters and then I'll get back on track with the actual episodes. Leave comments.**

Jo's POV 

"I get up to the roof, my hair matted to my face with tears, sweat and rain water. I look up to the sky and scream into the night." 

 

I scream into the night. I doubt anyone heard me. They would have to care to hear me scream, but I doubt anyone cared. Squatting down to the ground, I hold my head and I can feel my rage boil in my bones. It's not like my mother was good or in any way motherly, I barely saw her, but it hurt that she didn't want me.  
I run back down the fire escape and jump through my window onto my bed with my soaking wet clothes and I pass out. 

Morning hits and I don't feel like going to school, so I skip. I have a good 2 hours into the school day before Riley and Maya want to know what's going on, so until then.....I don't know.  
I just sit on the floor and think about what to do. I walk back over to the counter and get the note from the state. I read it over, again and again, making sure I get every word right.  
"If child services is taking me, I'm getting ready." I mutter to myself. I go to my room and pack all of my belongings and anything I want in my school bag.  
I pack:  
my 3 shirts  
my ripped jeans  
sneakers that are already on my feet  
toothbrush and stuff like that  
my dad's letter/pictures  
the unopened phone Mr. Matthews gave me  
And that's pretty much all I have. But I do need one more thing....  
I go into my room, and I walk over to my bed. I bend down and lay on my stomach, so I can go under the bed. I grab the small box under with money in it.  
Pulling the box out, I try to count it. Key word: try. I mean, I can count, it's just certain numbers get mixed up in my head. Something over $60. My life savings, literally my life savings from babysitting.  
I put the money back in the box and put the money back into the box, only to be stopped midway at the sound of a doorbell. I leave my bag on the floor and walk to the next room.  
I slowly creep into the living room to look at the door. The doorbell went off again and I walked over, looking through the spy hole on the door. It was my mother and a guy in a suit. I open the door.  
"Josephina!" My mother says with a huge smile while hugging me as I cringe at the name she called me.  
"Hello." The guy says, stepping through the doorway, even though I didn't say he could come in. "My name is Mr. King. Nice to meet you, Josephina." Mr. King extends a hand and I shake it.  
"Nice to meet you too, sir. And it's Jo." I tell him. He nods and my mother leads us to the kitchen counter. The man grabs the document that I left there and picks it up.  
"I assume you've read this already?" Mr. King asks.  
"I have." I tell him stiffly. "Why am I being taken away?" I ask him.  
"Not taken away. Just....relocated." Mr. King tells me.  
"Just relocated to another place, with another parent, and other people and another environment, all by myself. That kinda sounds like I'm being taken away." I say.  
"Well, I'm sorry you think that way." Mr. Kings says. We sit on the couch with my mother and continue to talk. I really wasn't paying attention and didn't care about most of it. But then, I started listening in.  
"Jo, you will be taken to a boy and girl group home. There will be other children. The home will still be in New York, and if you want, you can still go to the same school you attend now. Transportation will be on you to find, I wish you good luck in your new home, and I can take you as soon as you're ready." Mr. King tells me.  
"I'm ready now." I tell him. I grab my bag and say goodbye to my mother. Then, I leave the apartment. 

Mr. King drove me to the group home.  
"How far away is this place from the prison?" I ask him once we had reached the door.  
"About 3 miles." Mr. King says.  
"So how far is it away from John Quincy Adams?" I ask.  
"About 4 miles." Mr. King says. Good distances for both. Both are walking distances. I could do this.  
"Okay." I say. No one needs to know about this. Not the Matthews family. Not the Harts. Not the Minkus'. Only my father....maybe.  
"Ready to meet your new family?" Mr. King asks me. I nod my head and out on a nervous smile. Let's do this. 

We walk in the door to see what looked like a house mother.  
"Mr. King." The woman exclaimed. "This must be the little girl you told me so much about. I'm Miss. May, your house mother." Miss. May says, shaking my hand. But I'm smarter than she thinks I am, I can see right through that fake smile. Let's see what happens here.  
"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." I say.  
"Polite and well behaved! Delightful!" Miss. May exclaims. "If you would follow me, Josephina-"  
"It's Jo." I tell her.  
"Well then, if you'll follow me, Jo, I can introduce you to the rest of the children." Miss. May says. I follow her and so does Mr. King. "This is your room, you'll be sharing with the rest of the girls. This is...." blah blah blah. This was incredibly boring. I was given the tour around the house.  
Mr. King had to leave, and to be honest, I was kinda scared that he was leaving me here. But I put in a brave face.  
"Bye, Mr. King." I say quietly.  
"Alright, brat. Here's how things are gonna work." Miss. May says, completely changing to this snotty voiced person. "Max will show you around and tell you all my rules. Do as I say and follow the rules, and no one gets hurt." She tells me. I nod my head with fear in my eyes. "Max!" She screams at the top of her lungs throughout the house. A boy around my age with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes runs in. "Max, this is Josephina. Show her around and tell her all the rules. I've got stuff to do." Miss. May leaves the house and drives away in her car.  
"Wow. Who peed in her cereal?" I question sarcastically. Max looks at me and smiles.  
"Tell me about it." He says. "Anyways, I'm Max, as you've probably heard. You're Josephina?"  
"It's Jo." I tell him.  
"Okay." Max says. "I'll show you around and tell you those stupid rules May is always ranting on and on about."  
"Cool." I reply.  
We go on a tour of the house again and Max shows me all the rooms as he tells me the rules I supposedly have to follow.  
"Okay. The rules. Everyone has chores to do. Julie, another little girl, just got adopted so you'll probably take her job of sweeping all the floors. We're not allowed to be outside past the time of 6:00 p.m. And we all have to be up by 6:45 a.m." Max continues to tell me the rules as we look at the bedrooms. "Lights out at 10 and everyone in rooms by 9:30. May doesn't like any kind of happiness or joy, weird huh? Girls in girl's room and boys in boys room after the time of 9:30 p.m. That's pretty much all the rules. Here's your bed." Max tells me, giving me the last bed in the row. I look around and see that there are 8 girl beds. The boys room has 8 boys beds. Oh joy....  
"Where's everyone else?" I ask Max.  
"At school. My school had off today, May hates when that happens. I just had to do extra chores today. Anyways, everyone else should be home in a couple minutes." Max says. "Come here, look at this." He says with a smile on his face.  
Max leads me over to the window by my bed and shows me a fire escape.  
"I use this all the time to get out of the house, anytime of the day. Now you can join me on my adventures." He says with a smile.  
"Sounds fun." I tell him. Just then, the door opens and a bunch of kids pile in through the door downstairs. Max runs down and I look from the top of the staircase.  
"Is the new girl here yet?" A little blonde girl asks.  
"You bet." Max says, picking her up and leaning her against his waist. He waves for me to come down and all the other kids stare at me.  
"Hey." I say, waving to everyone.  
"Okay guys, let's go sit down and introduce ourselves." Max says, leading everyone over to the couch. "Go ahead." He says, pointing to me.  
"Okay then...Um, my name is Jo and I'm 13 years old, 14 pretty soon." I tell all the kids. Max motions next to me for the little boy to talk. We go through introductions so if you don't wanna read all this, just skip down a little to the rest of the story.  
Anyways....  
"I'm Jack and I'm 8." Jack says, his floppy brown hair covering parts of his eyes.  
"I'm Elise and I'm 10." A red haired girl says.  
"I'm Bailey and I'm 5." The little blonde that Max had picked up earlier says.  
"Mason and Ben, 10." Mason says, pointing to himself and another boy with dirty blonde hair. They looked to be twins.  
"Valerie, Anna, and Bella, 8, 8, and 7." Valerie speaks for herself and the other two girls. All three had the same brown hair and brown eyes, probably from the same family.  
"Alex, Will, and me, Dan." A little boy says, pointing to himself and two other boys. "11, 9, and 5."  
"Lizzy, 6." Another little red haired girl said.  
"And that's it." Max says. So 7 girls and 7 boys. 14 kids. Hey, look at my math. But like seriously, I doubt I'm gonna remember any of these names. "Alright everyone, let's get our chores done. May is out." Max says, clapping his hands together.  
The other kids scatter and Max walks over to me.  
"I'll help you out for today. Me and you are the same age, so the other kids will see us as leaders. Make smart moves." Max warned me. I nod my head. "Let's go." 

Chores were easy, I used to do a lot more to keep my house in shape, so everyone working together went really quick.  
It was 9:30 when all of us went upstairs to our rooms. Lights went out at 10 and I sat on my bed thinking as I heard the rest of the girls asleep.  
I pull out the phone box and letter from my father and just hold them.  
"No one needs to know about this. No one." I whisper to myself. I hear the door open slightly and Max creeps in slowly.  
"You ready?" He asks me. I nod my head and we jump out the window onto the fire escape, going up to the roof.  
The roof, one of my only safe places in this world.


	5. Girl Meets Jo's World Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is a shorter than my other chapters. Next chapter will be up by Friday and it will start back with the episodes starting with "Girl Meets the Secret of Life".**

Jo's POV 

"You ready?" He asks me. I nod my head and we jump out the window onto the fire escape, going up to the roof. 

"I wanna know." I tell Max when we are on the roof looking up at the stars.   
"What do you wanna know?" Max asks me.   
"I wanna know stories. How you got here, how the others got here. Anything." I tell him.   
"Okay." Max says, sitting up and crossing his legs. "Get comfortable and try to focus. I know I haven't known you for very long, but I can tell you like to zone out a lot."   
"I'll try my best." I tell him with a smile.   
"Okay. Valerie, Anna and Bella are siblings who came here after their parents died in a car crash. Alex and Dan came to this home 2 years ago, their stories are still unknown. Elise, Lizzy, Bailey, and I are runaways. Bailey was in an abusive home and ran to save her life. I ran away when I turned 5, around the time my father started hitting me. Jack and Will were left on the doorstep of random houses and brought here 4 years ago. Mason and Ben, the twins, were forced out of their house and ended up here 3 years ago...." Max finishes with the stories.   
"Wow. So....you guys just....what? Live here until someone wants to adopt you?" I ask Max.   
"Sorta. We all have dreams. Of course, the three sisters and the twins wanna be able to stay together. Valerie, Anna, Bella, and Jack are actually in the final stages of the adoption process. They'll be leaving soon. Mason and Ben are getting transferred to a different home pretty soon, about a week. Will is gonna be an exchange student, and Alex is trying to jump onto that idea..." Max tells me.   
"What about you? What are your dreams/plans?" I ask him, lying on my back and staring up at the stars.   
"Once I hit 16, I'm taking Bailey and running. I hate this place." Max says. A moment of silence passes between us and then his face shows that he has an idea. "You can come with us! We're the same age, we'll get out of here with Bailey." I didn't know how to respond to what he said. I don't like making promises I can't keep, so I jest nod my head. "What about your life?"   
"What about it?" I ask him.   
"Just tell me everything about you." Max says.   
"Okay....I'm 13 years old. Jo is my name, call me Josephina and you will break you. My father is in prison, my mom is....who knows where. I've got the best friends that anyone could ever ask for. We all go to school at John Quincy Adams and that's really it...." I tell him, keeping it short and simple.   
"That's it?" Max asks. "That's your entire life?"   
"Hey, you gave me like a sentence about your life." I tell him.   
"Fair." Max says. We look back up at the stars and talk. 

The next day I wake up at 5 in the morning so I can get ready for school. I still gotta walk like 4 miles, and meet up with Maya in time to go over to Riley's. I'm NOT telling them about any of this.   
So, I leave the house at 6, leaving a note on the fridge and hoping May won't be mad. From what Max told me, she isn't the person you wanna get on the bad side of.   
I walk the 4 miles easily and I'm at Maya's window by 6:50, I was lazy today.   
Knocking on Maya's window and motioning for her to meet me at the bottom of the building, I run down the fire escape.   
"You ready?" I ask once I see her. She nods and we walk over to Riley's house.   
We both jump through the window, Maya first and Riley is ready to go, but she seems mad when she sees me.   
"What?" I ask her.   
"Where were you yesterday?" She asks me.   
"I was sick, so I stayed home...." I tell her.   
"We looked at your house, you weren't there." Riley says.   
"I was visiting my father..." I lie in a small voice looking down. Riley relaxes a little and her tone softens.   
"You could've just told us that. We would've understood." Riley tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder.   
"Yeah, and you don't have to hide it from us. We get it, some things are personal." Maya tells me. I nod and look towards the floor.   
"Okay, let's go." I say, we leave through the window and walk to school.


	6. Girl Meets the Secret of Life

Jo's POV 

"Y'know what I like?" Riley asks as we walk through. The hallways of the school.  
"Pizza?" I ask.  
"No. Life. And I like when it doesn't change." Riley says. "We should sing our happy song." Riley says excitedly.  
"We don't have a happy song." Maya says.  
"We should have a happy song." Riley replies.  
"We will never have a happy song." I tell her.  
"Not with that attitude." Riley says. The bell rings and we walk into our history class. 

"So...you don't want anything to change?" Maya asks, walking in with Riley. I sit down at my desk and look at the board. Ugh, more stuff I don't wanna learn. I lay my head in my arms and zone out for most of the class. Apparently Yogi asked some sort of question and that's when I was woken up.  
"Joey, pay attention." Mr. Matthews says.  
"Why should I have to pay attention to stuff I don't care about?" I ask him.  
"I think you'll find that this lesson is very important." Mr. Matthews says with a smile. "Yogi has asked the primary riddle of the universe: What is the secret of life? People spend their whole lives trying to figure it out. I was lucky. I had a teacher who cared enough about me to make sure I knew. Lucas. You got an opinion on this?" Mr. Matthews asks.  
Yeah. What do you got, Mr. Moral compass?" Maya asks.  
"Did you just call Lucas Friar your moral compass? They called you moral compass." A random kid says laughing, but soon quiets down when he gets a glare from Lucas.  
"Wait." I say, putting my hands on my desk. "Who are you?" I asked the random kid.  
"Zay. Mr. Matthews just introduced me. Ring a bell?" The kid, Zay, says.  
"No bells ever ring in here." I tell him pointing to my head.  
"Something bad is happening, Maya." Riley says in a small voice.  
"Yea. It occurs to me that you're trying to tell us that Ranger Rick was a little different back in Texas." Maya says.  
"A little? What do they know, exactly?" Zay starts. "Cause I wouldn't wanna say anything wrong. They know you're a year older, right?" We look at each other with wide eyes.  
"Yea. Now they do...." Lucas says.  
"Oh yea, it's my fall. Look at ya!" Zay says.  
"Okay, that's enough, Mr. Babineaux." Mr. Matthews says, stopping the conversation between the two of them.  
"Oh, so you know about him?" Zay asks.  
"I know all about Mr. Friar." Mr. Matthews replies.  
"Excuse me?" Riley says, lifting her shaking hands off the desk.  
"Riley, you're shaking." Maya points out. I run over to her and sit on the floor, holding Riley's hand so she can stop shaking, and so she knows that I'm there for her.  
"Dad? You know something?" Riley asks her father, squeezing my hand.  
"Back in Texas.....I did something." Lucas says. "I had to leave." He says, lowering his head.  
"It was great! I mean, they threw him out of the whole school!" Zay exclaims.  
"What?" Riley asks.  
"I came here to get a new start. Nobody knew me here." Lucas says.  
"I know him." Zay says, raising his hand with a smile.  
"Do I know you?" Riley asks Lucas. I can practically feel her nervousness through her hands. 

We were in the lunch room. Riley and Maya had already gotten their food and I was still in line with Lucas next to me.  
"What's up with this Zay kid?" I ask him as we get our food in line.  
"What do you mean?" Lucas asks me.  
"You know what I mean. Is him coming here just gonna somehow change you?" I ask him. Lucas gives the lady his lunch money and I walk past the check out, gotta love that free lunch.  
Lucas doesn't answer me. I stop him from walking and look directly at him. Maya and Riley were talking somewhere else.  
"He can't change you from the Lucas we know, can he?" I ask him. He doesn't answer me again and I start to get a little mad. I slam my lunch tray on the table, not too loud, but loud enough to get his attention. "If you changing hurts Riley in anyway, you're dead." I tell him.  
I walk away from him. Maya and Riley try to get me to go over to them, but I run out of the cafeteria. I needed to blow off some steam.

So where did I go? I skipped the rest of school. I went to the Matthews house, which was calm until Mr. Matthews got home.  
Mrs. Matthews was sitting on the couch, while I was sitting on the kitchen table.  
"Topanga!" Mr. Matthews screamed, slamming the door in a hurry. "There could be a significant amount of drama heading in our general direction." I come down from the table and stand in the living room with them, a little further away though.  
"You know, normal people consider their home to be a sanctuary from the storm of the outside world." Mrs. Matthews tells me. "Why can't we be normal?"  
"Because you have me." I say with a smile.  
"And, we have this." Mr. Mathews says, pointing to the door. We wait a second but nothing happens.  
"Fail!" I say.  
"I never get those right." Mr. Matthews says.  
"You never get anything right." I tell him.  
"But it's coming!" Mr. Matthews says.  
"Okay, what do you wanna do until it does?" Mrs. Matthews asks.  
"I could throw a tantrum about absolutely nothing for ya." Auggie says. "Watch me." Auggie starts "crying" and throwing a tantrum about jelly or something like that.  
"You knew?!" Riley screams as she comes in the door.  
"Well, I'm not gonna beat that." Auggie says, sitting back down at the table.  
"Boy are you gonna get yelled at, Matthews!" Maya exclaims.  
"Take cover!" I exclaim. I run over to Auggie and we hid under the table, making sure we can still see what's happening. Mrs. Matthews continues to talk about her safe home away from the storm and how she wants to be normal.  
"Why would you let me like him if you know something about him?" Riley asks her father a little later. Mrs. Matthews stands up from the couch.  
"Riley, honey, whatever this is about Lucas, that I know nothing about, I'm sure your father knows exactly what you need to learn from it." Mrs. Matthews tells her daughter.  
"Really? Dad? You got anything?" Riley asks her father. 

"Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes. How long does it take Al and Fred to wash the same car together?" Mr. Matthews asks the next day in class.  
"Why? Why the numbers?" I ask him.  
"Three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds." Farkle says.  
"Wrong." Mr. Matthews says.  
"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Farkle asks.  
"You're wrong." Mr. Matthews repeats.  
"I'm wrong?" Farkle starts, standing up at his desk. "You're a history teacher teaching English, science, whatever you've got going on at home, you waltz your wife in here on career day-"  
"She's a respected attorney." Mr. Matthews cuts him off.  
"My father says she should've been my mother!" Farkle ecxlaims.  
"Wow." I say.  
The conversation goes on and on and Riley ends up burning people, which I found amazing.  
Anyways....  
"I teach this way because in my old school, I had a very strict teacher." Mr. Matthews says.  
"He teach history, English, or math?" I ask him.  
"I don't know. But in his class, there was no talking. No interruptions." Mr. Matthews says.  
"So you didn't like him?" Lucas asks.  
"I loved him." Mr. Matthews replies.  
"Then why don't you teach like him?"  
"Because I would never try and be like him. I could only fail. I only succeed with you guys if I get my teaching across as effectively as he did." Mr. Matthews explains.  
"You do." Maya says. She turns to face us. "He does."  
"Thank you, Maya." Mr. Matthews looks back at the board. "Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes."  
"He think it's math class!" Zay exclaims. "Someone stop him! You, what's your name?"  
"Farkle."  
"What'd you call me?" Zay asks.  
"My name is Farkle." Farkle says.  
"Who would do that to you?" Zay asks him. I start laughing, that the best thing I've heard today.  
"So, your assignment today is to wash a car." Mr. Matthews says.  
"Together? With him?" Riley asks.  
"Especially with him." Mr. Matthews replies.  
"If you do it correctly, you will find the answer is three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds." Farkle says.  
"If you do it correctly, you will find the secret of life." Mr. Matthews says. 

Zay and I were in the car that was being used to get washed.  
"She's hit like 20 minutes." I say tiredly, watching Maya finish up the car.  
"Well, we know she won't be getting a job as a car washer." Zay asks me. "What was your time?" Zay asks me.  
For what?" I ask him.  
"For washing the car? What else?" Zay says.  
"Oh, I didn't do it." I tell him.  
"Why not?" He asks me.  
"Because I have anger issues and if you give me a hose, or anything else.....it could be bad." I tell him.  
"Well, that's nice." Zay says with some sarcasm. I lean my head back on the seat and close my eyes. A little later, Zay starts talking again.  
"You know, I never got your name." Zay says.  
"Edwards. Jo Edwards." I say, putting my hand out to shake his.  
"Zay Babineaux." He says, even though I already know his name, just being polite though.  
"Hey, look." I say, pointing behind him. Riley and Lucas were washing the car. Then, Riley sprays Lucas with the hose and it all goes downhill from there.  
"Ready?" Zay asks.  
"For what?" I ask him.  
"To get out of this car before the two of them destroy it." Zay says.  
"Okay." I say. Zay puts his hand out and I grab onto it. We run out of the car, me being pulled and we try to dodge as much water and soap as possible.  
"Dang! It's like a war zone out here!" I exclaim. Zay a and I sit on buckets and Maya comes over to us.  
"You were really best friends?" Maya asks Zay.  
"Oh, there were never better." He replies.  
"Oh, I think there were. And if Riley was coming from Texas, at least she'd tell me she was coming." Maya says in a snappy voice.  
"Like I said, something happened." Zay says. "Your friends a fountain." He points out as Riley gets sprayed with a hose.  
"You're a tight little group, aren't you?" Zay asks as we watch Riley and Lucas throw water at each other. Riley put a bucket over Lucas' head and started yelling at him.  
"Yeah, we are." Maya says, standing up to go over with everyone else. She grabs my hand and pulls me as I watch Zay leave with a sad smile.  
"Hey! Farkle's right! This is a serious assignment! Put Farkle down! Now line up right there!" Maya yells. We all line up where she says and she tells us to open our mouths.  
"Amateurs." I hear her mutter before she pulls the handle, spraying all of us everywhere. 

"Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes. How long does it take Al and Fred to wash the same car together?" Mr. Matthews asks. We were in history class later that day and almost everyone who was wet, was now dried. Almost everyone. Guess who wasn't dried. Me.... Everyone was able to find gym clothes or more clothes in their locker, but I don't have that so....ya.  
"Anyone else have an answer?" Mr. Matthews asks after Farkle freaks out trying to replay everything that happened and admits that he was "wruhh".  
"I'm cold, wet and tired, Matthews, tell me the answer." I growl at him.  
"There is no answer to this equation. Except on paper. Except in a math class. Which this isn't." Mr. Matthews tells us.  
"There's no answer?" I question him, standing up. He looks a little scared but shakes his head. I try and clam down as much as I can. "May I be excused?" I ask him.  
"Gotta blow off some steam?" He asks me.  
"Ya." I reply. He knows me so well. He lets me leave and I sit down in the hallway. 

"Lucasssss!" I hear screamed throughout the halls, snapping me out of my day dream. I run around the corner and see that he is being held up by another person, who looks like he wants to punch him.  
"Hey!" I yell at the guy. "Don't hurt him." The guy looks over at me. I see Lucas come around the corner. Zay is let down from the guy's hands and he starts to walk towards me.  
"Lucas!" I yell in fear, sinking towards the ground with my hands in an "x" shape above my head.  
"Hey!" Lucas calls the guy. Says something about being as strong as a horse. The guy leaves and I'm grateful.  
Lucas walks over to me and grabs my hands, pulling me up.  
"Thanks." I tell him. He nods and turns back to Zay as I go talk to Riley and Maya.  
"People change People." Riley says as we watch Zay and Lucas.  
"The secret of life." Maya says. 

Walking home with Maya, it was 4:30. We stop at the apartment building. She goes in through the door and I pretend to go up the fire escape. As soon as I see her leave, I start to run to the group home.  
4 miles later, I'm finally at the home. Our house mother's car isn't home yet, so I'm safe, for now.  
I walk in the door and as soon as I'm inside, Bailey leaps into my arms.  
"Hey Jo." She says with a smile. I kiss the top of her head and smile right back at her.  
People change people.  
The secret of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry this chapter took so long. Anyways, hope you like it!**


	7. Girl Meets Pluto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry this is EXTREMELY late, I had a MASSIVE case of writer's block, but now I'm ready to keep posting chapters. Hope you enjoy!!**

Jo's POV 

"Somebody read that." Mr. Matthews says, starting off our history class for the day.   
"'History will be kind for me for I intend to write it.' Winston Churchill." Lucas says.   
"And he did. Who's gonna write their own history here? What is history? I keep forgetting." Mr. Matthews asks.   
"History is time passing." Riley says.   
"Oh, yea? How much time? Someone once said, '100 years from now, all new people.'" Mr. Matthews says.   
"100 years." Maya says.   
"Wrong." Mr. Matthews replies.   
"You set me up." Maya says, glaring at him.   
"When should you guys begin to make your own history?" Mr. Matthews asks the class.   
"Right now." Riley says.   
"So, today we're talking about Winston Churchill. When the new people come, how do you want them talking about you?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"Nicely?" Riley replies innocently.   
"How long do we have before history makes its decision about us?"   
"Chapter 1: introduction, please read." Mr. Matthews says, pointing to the page I'm on. I look down at the paper and the letters are already starting to mix up.   
"Uh.....um....." I say, looking down at the book and breathing a little heavier and I can feel my hands start to sweat. "I-I don't wanna." I tell him, trying not to have a panic attack. I look down at my hands in my lap and I can see my friends look over at me.   
"Riley, please read." Mr. Matthews says, moving on. I look up and see that Farkle is looking at me suspiciously.   
"Ohhh." We all, minus Riley say after she reads the part.   
"What?" Riley asks.   
"Nice job, Mr. Matthews." Lucas says.   
"What'd he do?" Riley asks.   
"He just showed us history books can be wrong. You can change history." Lucas says.   
"I don't get it." Riley says.   
"Oh my innocent Riley." I say.   
"How can she not know?" Lucas asks.   
"Look at the bird!" Maya yells, pointing in the opposite direction of us. We all lean in and start talking.   
"She doesn't know because she has us." I whisper.   
"The Riley committee." Farkle says.   
"The committee exists to keep certain information away from Riley." Maya puts in.   
"Like what?" Lucas asks us.   
"Everything really." Farkle answers.   
"Listen," Mr. Matthews says, leaning into our group. "This committee can't protect her for the rest of her life. She's getting too smart."   
"Yo, genius. She's looking for a bird!" I point out.   
Maya and Mr. Matthews started debating on who was gonna tell her and after a lot of convincing, Maya was the one to tell her.   
"Pluto is not a planet anymore." Maya says carefully.   
"What's that you say?" Riley asks.   
"They made a scientific discovery that Pluto's not a planet anymore." Maya tells her. "Will you be okay?"   
"I'm fine." Riley says, her voice breaking. "I am too old now to flip out over something like that. Dad, please continue."   
"You sure, sweetie?" Mr. Matthews asks his daughter.   
"Please continue." Riley says, looking down with tears in her eyes. Because I hate to see my friend like this, I go over and sit on the floor, holding her hand again.   
"All right, guys. So, we're talking about who we are now, and who we hope to be someday. How will we write our own history and decide what's important to us?" Mr. Matthews continues with his lesson.   
"They found a 100-year-old time capsule in Boston last week. Could we do one of those?" Farkle asks.   
"I love that idea, Farkle. In fact, we did one of those when I was in high school. We were gonna see what became of us in 15 years. Wait a minute... We were gonna see what became of us right now!" Mr. Matthews says. "15 years is right now. We were gonna go back and see how much we've changed."   
"Yeah, well, I hope some of us never do." Maya says, looking over at Riley. I squeeze her hand and watch as a tear falls from her eye. 

We were at Topanga's after school and I was sitting on a chair with my legs crossed under me when Riley started up a conversation.   
"How can they just do that?" Riley asks, still talking about the whole Pluto thing from class. "Do our hopes and dreams even matter?"   
"Well, in 15 years, we're gonna find out." Lucas says while holding up a coin.   
"A nickel. That's what you're putting in the time capsule?" Riley asks.   
"Cheap." I mutter under my breath.   
"A buffalo nickel. My grandfather gave it to me for...anyway, my grandfather gave it to me." Lucas says.   
Maya tries to get Lucas to say what the nickel is for and I Realize it's Friday. Bread day.   
"I rode a sheep." I hear Lucas say and I break down laughing. "It's a real thing. It's called mutton busting. Riley, you're laughing at me?"   
"No..." Riley says through giggles. Lucas goes into his little sob story about how he gave up on his dreams and blah blah blah.   
"What are you putting in, Jo." I hear when I finally come out of a daydream I had no idea I was in.   
"Nothing." I plainly say. Riley puts in a little orange ball that is supposed to represent Pluto and Farkle makes some kind of joke that I really didn't care about.   
"Road trip!" Mr. Matthews shouts excitedly as he comes into the bakery.   
"Who wants to go instead of me?" Mrs. Matthews says.   
"I'll go. I'll do anything with anybody." Farkle says, standing up from his seat.   
"No deal. There's not enough room in the ca for you and all your words." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Ooo. Burn" I say, getting a look from Farkle which I returned with a smile.  
"What's this here?" Mr. Matthews asks, looking into the box that was on the middle of the table.  
"This is what we're putting in our time capsule." Lucas says.   
"Oh...." Mr. Matthews says, scanning the box. "Nope, not good enough." He says.   
"These things are important to us." Riley protests.   
"Why are the only three of them?" Mrs. Matthews asks, getting a closer look at the things in the box.   
"We're not playing." Maya says, speaking for the both of us. My stomach growls and I cross my arms and press them to me, my legs still crossed under.   
"Oh, you're playing!" Mr. Matthews says.   
"Nice shovel shirt." Maya sarcastically says.   
"The got plenty left." Mr. Matthews replies with a huge smile.   
"How is that possible?" I ask him in the same tone as Maya. Shawn and Mrs. Hart start talking about...actually, I don't know what they talked about because my hungry stomach was rebelling against me.   
"Who's Angela?" Someone asks.   
"Oh, you know. Someone who used to be in my life." Shawn says, sorta sad like.   
"Do you miss her?" Farkle starts. "I know I'd miss Riley and Maya if I didn't see them for a long time. Do you think your old feelings will get all stirred up for her?" Farkle keeps rattling on and on. I grab Riley's Pluto ball utnof the box and peg it. "Do you never miss?" He asks, rubbing his arm. I can see Maya next to me give him a look.   
"Yeah, Mr. Hunter. You gonna get dome feelings stirred up?" Mrs. Hart asks him.   
"Maya, all of a sudden, I think we should be going with them." Riley says.   
"Do you think we should go?" Maya asks Riley.   
"We're going with you!" Riley says, standing up and grabbing my arm.   
"All right. Katy, do you mind if we take this one off your hands for the weekend?" Mrs. Matthews asks.   
"Have fun, baby girl." Mrs. Hart says, kissing her daughter's head.   
"Joey, you can use my phone to ask your mom if it's okay for you to come with us." Mr Matthews says, handing me his phone. I give him a forced smile and walk a little away from them, turning my back. I dial a number and pray for an answer.   
\---"Hello?" A voice says on the other side.   
"Max!" I whisper with excitement.   
\---"Jo, where are you, roll call is gonna be any minute."   
"Please please please can you cover for me? I have to go to Philadelphia with my friends for a project in school." I lie, but only a little.   
\---"I guess. But if you get hit when you come back, don't blame it on me." Max tells me seriously.   
"Okay, thanks SO much." I tell him, worried that I might actually be hit when I return. I hang up and give the phone back.   
"She said I can go." I tell them.   
"Great. All right, girls. Grab a shovel. We're digging up the past." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Yay!" Riley, Maya, and I say. 

After a couple hours of digging and a sandwich later, I chuck my shovel at Mr. Matthews, just barely missing his legs so he had to jump out of the way.   
"What was that for?" He asks me.   
"How is this fun? You said this was gonna be fun. How can anybody make this fun? You lied to me." I tell him, crossing my arms over my chest.   
"Yea, Matthews, how is this fun?" Maya asks, standing behind me and backing me up.   
"I made one for Maya's head..." Riley says, coming over and pacing a flower crown on Maya's head. Riley looked at me with flowers in her hand and I gave her a look that could kill her in 2 seconds, making her back off quickly.   
"You're supposed to be digging." Maya tells Riley.   
"Oh, but I was digging for an hour, and all I found was this old metal box." Riley says, holding the box up. The time capsule. Everyone throws their shovels on the ground.   
"For real?" I ask sarcastically.   
"Cory..." Shawn starts.   
"What?" Mr. Matthews asks him.   
"I'm concerned." Shawn replies quickly.   
"What's there to be concerned about, Shawnie?" Mr. Matthews asks his frIend.   
"That." Shawn simply answers. Mr. Matthews and Shawn both gasp and point to an old man, who I knew was Feeny from all the times Mr. Matthews had talked about him.   
"Mr. Matthews. Mr. Hunter. We meet again." Mr. Feeny says, kinda annoyed.   
"Detention?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"Big boy detention." Mr. Feeny clarifies. Clarifies! A big word. Look at me go. Anyways...  
"I won't do well in big boy detention." Mr. Matthews says, sounding like a child. Riley and Maya say Mr. Feeny's name in some sort of song way or something.   
"What was that?" I ask when the finish.   
"Okay, let's go." Riley says, turning around with Maya and pulling me to a bench. The two of them sit on the bench and I cross my legs on the ground. Mr. Feeny eventually comes over and talks to us.   
"It's been a long time, and you're still together. What else do you need to know?" Are probably the words that'll stick in my head for awhile. 

"All right, I'll go first." Mr. Matthews says, after we arrived home and out the box in the table.   
They went through the time capsule, Maya getting real sad when Shawn started talking about this "Angela" chick like he would never find love ever again, even though I could tell him and Mrs. Hart were a perfect match. 

"See, life works out better if you don't get your hopes up." Maya starts off in the bay window.   
"Don't have to remind me..." I say.   
"Shawn will get back together with his ex-girlfriend, Pluto is not a planet anymore, and my mom and me are just my mom and me." May finishes. "Pluto is a planet." Riley tells her.   
"Sorry, Riley, but you're the only one who says it is." Maya tells her.   
"You heard them tell the story, Maya. There was a time when my father was the only one who knew he and my mother would always be together. Even when everyone else said that they wouldn't. He knew. And so do I. And so does your mother. Because she's right. Dream dreams, Maya. You're going to get everything you want in life." Riley says. I hold my hands in my lap and look down at my she's as I listen to the rest of the conversation.   
"How is it possible that you can still have hope for me?" Maya asks.   
"Hey... I have hope for something four billion miles away. You have always been right here." Riley says. "Well, you and Joey." She says again, nudging me with her elbow and causing me to glance up and give her a small smile. 

"Come in, Uncle Shawn." Riley says after yelling at him for being a jerk. Riley and Maya were sitting in the bay window, but I had moved over to the bed cause I felt like it. "How'd you know it was me?" Shawn asks her, opening the door.   
"My family doesn't knock. They're pigs." Riley simply puts.   
"Okay." Shawn says, squeezing in between Riley and Maya. "What?"   
"You know how they sat Pluto is t a planet anymore?" Riley asks him.   
"Yeah, I've heard that." Shawn says.   
"Doesn't that kill you?" Riley asks.   
"Nope." Shawn says.   
"Pluto is still out there for me." Riley tells him.   
"I don't care." Shawn says.   
"You weren't afraid to love somebody once." Riley says.   
"Yeah, well, I...I'm done with that. I don't have that, I'm not going to have that." Shawn says. Maya moves to the bed and sits next to me, putting her hands in her lap and looking down. I pull my knees up and rest my head against them, looking at Maya to make sure she was okay.   
"You are. There's someone out there for you." Riley tells him.   
"So, yore saying Pluto is Angela?" Shawn asks her.   
"No. I'm saying that Pluto is believing in something out there no matter what anybody says." Riley says. "Especially you."   
"How are you not getting this yet, buddy?" Mr. Matthews asks. Looking over at Maya and I. Shawn walks over to us and looks down.   
"You girls believe in me?" Shawn asks us.   
"We do." Maya answers of both of us.   
"I don't know what I'm supposed to be for you two..." Shawn says.   
"Can you juts be out there for me?" Maya asks him.   
"Yes. I can do that. I want to do that. What do you call that?" Shawn asks, focusing on Maya.   
"It doesn't matter what you call it." Maya says. "I just wanna know that you're here." Maya says.   
"Okay. I'm there." Shawn says. Then, he turns to me and crouches down in front of my face. "What about you. What am I supposed to do for you?" He asks me.   
"Don't leave." I whisper into my knees.   
"You got it." He whispers back. 

We were back at the bakery, re-thinking the whole time capsule thing.   
"Okay, I'll go first." Lucas says.   
"You putting in your sheep nickel, Billy Bob?" Maya ask s him.   
"No, I changed my mind about that. I'm not putting in a reminder of when I gave up on a dream." Lucas says, holding up a piece of paper.   
Your transfer slip." Riley says, recognize it immediately.   
"I'd rather be reminded of when something good started." Lucas finishes. "Me next." Farkle says.   
"Your science fair trophy?" I ask him.   
"Wasn't important enough for this." Farkle says, holding up an orange piece of fabric.   
"Your favorite orange turtleneck." Riley says.   
"It was the one I took off when I felt like I was nothing. But, you guys wouldn't let me be nothing. And since it's us that's gonna be together when we open this, I can't wait to see the something that I am." Farkle says.   
"Awww. That was cute." I tell him.   
"Riley, Pluto?" Farkle asks.   
"Yeah. Still Pluto." She says, holding up the smallest orange ball. "Whenever we open this, I hope I haven't stopped believing in things." Everyone looks at me.   
"Okay, I'll play." I say. I take a deep breath and pull out a slip of paper with words on it and show it to the group.   
"What is it?" Lucas asks me.   
"The address to the prison." I tell them. "An important place I go. I've already got the address memorized, but I hope that by the time we open this, I won't ever have to go there again and the memory of it will fade from my head." I say, placing the slip in the box and wiping a tear from my eye. Lucas, who was closet to me, pulled me under his arm and held me in a kind of brotherly way.   
"Okay." Maya says. "I guess I'll play too. But, you guys have to leave. Your parents and Shawn didn't tell each other what they were putting in, and that's the way I want to do it. I'm hoping we'll all be surprised." Maya says. We all get up to leave and Riley turns at the door, making me stop as well. "Hey. Whatever it is, I hope it works out the way you want it." She says.   
"Me too." I hear Maya say before I leave the bakery and run to the same address I've been going to for a long time.


	8. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels

Jo's POV 

Let me break down what's happening for you.   
So, the three of us are sitting in the bay window. Well, Riley's on one side, Maya's on the other and I'm in the middle, holding my knees and rocking back and forth while the two scream at each other. Now, you're all, mostly, caught up, we can get on with the story.   
"Help!" I yell from the bay window, holding my ears and watching Riley and Maya fight with each other.   
"I apologized!" Riley yells at Maya.   
"I don't care!" Maya yells back.   
"I apologized like 50 times!" Riley protests.   
"You don't do that to me." Maya shoots back.   
"How many times are you gonna make me say I'm sorry?" Riley asks, looking over at Maya.   
"Are you actually sorry?" Maya questions.   
"No!" Riley yells. A tear slips from my eye as I hold my ears to block out the sounds of my two best friends yelling at each other.   
After a little more arguing, Riley moves from the bay window, leaving Maya and me.   
"Fine, you don't want to sit by me? Fabulous." Maya sarcastically says.   
"I will not stink up the integrity of our bay window with this RIDICULOUS argument." Riley yells at her from the bed.   
"Oh you come here and stink it up right now." Maya sternly says.   
"Help!" I yell once more before running out of the room and crashing into Auggie, and Mr. And Mrs. Matthews. "Do NOT go in there." I warn them out of breath.   
"What are they even arguing about?" Mrs. Matthews asks me.   
"I don't even know." I tell them, combing hand through my hair. "I'm going home, I can't stay around my best friends if they're gonna fight with each other." I say, walking away and leaving to the foster home.   
And if you're wondering from the last story I was telling you guys, yes, I did get hit a couple times when I returned from Philly to the foster home, but hey, those bruises are healing, I hope, for now, long sleeve shirts it is.   
Anyways...

The next day, Riley and Maya were still fighting and I refused to go near them while they had their argument, so I stayed with Zay while at his locker.   
From Zay's locker, we could hear Maya and Riley argue and argue until Zay threw his books into his locker and walked over to them.   
"Chick fight, right here, ladies and gentlemen." Zay says like a host as he nears the two girls. "Just one dollar to see the shocker by the lockers. Brought to you by Zay Babineaux enterprises." He says, sliding onto the wall ledge next to Lucas and Farkle.   
"I'm not gonna be the cause of this." Lucas says, backing away from Riley and Maya. I shut Zay's locker and slide down so my knees are close to my chest. Member what I said the other day? Yea, I'm dead serious when I said I'm not going near Riley and Maya until they stop fighting.   
"You know why it happened, Maya? All you do is call people names. I finally struck back once." Lucas tells Maya.   
"This has nothing to do with you, who I will deal with later." Maya says, giving Lucas a death glare and causing the boys to back away from her.   
"This happened because she stuck up for you." Maya says.   
"I didn't stick up for him." Riley protests.   
"You didn't disagree with him." Maya tells her. So that's what this was about? Huh....  
"He is right, you know." I hear Farkle say.   
"Why does that mean so much to everybody? When being right is more important that being friends....then that's the end of being friends." Maya says, walking into the history classroom as the bell rang.   
The rest walk, except Farkle, walk into the classroom behind her. Farkle walks over to me and puts his hands out. I grab onto them and he pulls me up with extreme ease. As I smile at him, we walk into the classroom, only for more arguing. 

"I'm moving my seat." Maya says in a really annoyed tone. I stand by the door, not wanting to go anywhere near my fighting friends. I hate it when my friends fight, it's so rare, but it does happen and this one, is BIG. Plus, if I chose a side of the argument, bye bye friendship.   
"Yeah, you just do that." Riley tells her. Maya walks around the classroom looking for another seat. I lean against the door frame.   
"Mr. Friar?" Mr Matthews asks Lucas.   
"I'm sorry. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally called her a name." Lucas says, talking fast. "She's called me a thousand names. I called her ONE name."   
"Move." Maya says to Farkle.   
"Do it." Farkle tests Maya.   
"He's under my protection." Lucas tells Maya. "You want to tangle with me?"   
"Not yet." Maya replies. Maya walks around to Yogi's seat. "Move." Some weird dance goes on, Maya laughs and she finds herself back in her seat next to Riley.   
"Why didn't you disagree with him, Riley?" Maya asks her.   
"Maya, how can I disagree with what he said if what he said was true?" Riley asks her.   
"In life, no matter what happens sometimes all you need is someone who will be there for you no matter what." Maya tells her loudly.   
"What he said is true!" Riley yells.   
"I'm not talking to you!" Maya yells back.   
"Then I'm not talking to you!" Riley shouts.   
"Well, that's the way it would work, wouldn't it?" Maya coldly asks.   
"Not the way we're doing it." Riley replies with the same cold voice.   
"Okay, darlings." Mr. Matthews says with a forced smile. "If everyone will focus their attention to the front of the room... War. World wars can begin with a single gunshot. And wars between friends can also begin with an isolated event. One time in college, all my friends had a war, and it was great... Until it wasn't." Mr. Matthews tells the class.   
"I won't let it come to that, Mr. Matthews." Lucas tells him.   
"Neither will I." Farkle says. Maya and Riley seem to argue more at their desk, so I sit on the floor by the door. What? I was lazy.   
"Sorry, guys, but I think this is gonna take someone a little better at this than us. This is gonna take someone with a very unique set of skills. This is gonna take..." Mr. Matthews says, and suddenly, I'm outside the Matthews apartment with a caveman. 

I scream and the door opens up to reveal Riley. Then Riley screams, causing me to scream and run into her apartment.   
"Riley! Joey! What's with all the screaming?" Mrs. Matthews asks frightened.   
"There's a freaking caveman at the door!" I shout, pointing at the door. "Girls, it's not a caveman. Riley, its your Uncle Eric." Mrs. Matthews says, opening the door back up to reveal the caveman again.   
"Okay, it's a caveman." Mrs. Matthews says, closing the door. "Honey, remember about your Uncle Eric, same rules we told you at the zoo. Don't stand too close, don't feed him, and whatever you do, do not call him Koko."   
"Okay, girls. Here we go." Mr. Matthews says, opening the door.   
"Ah, you missed the whole parade." Caveman said. Mr. Mathews and Caveman Matthews do their "my brother" thing and hug and stuff like that. I go to sit down on the kitchen table, zoning out only till I was taken back into Riley's room. Somehow Maya showed up... and...yea.   
"Eric's good at this because he completely knows how to talk to people." Mr. Matthews says. Riley and Maya were in the bay window with Eric, a.k.a. Caveman, and I was on the doorway, far from them.   
"Right. Now... Which one of you is Riley's friend, Moesha?" Eric asks.   
"It's Maya." Maya tells him.   
"Oh, okay. So, what are you fighting about?" Eric asks her.   
"She didn't take my side." Maya says, pointing over at Riley.   
"I couldn't take her side based on what was said, which is the problem with this whole thing, because Maya is making too big of a deal of what was said." Riley explains. Gosh, it's like therapy in here. Although, it doesn't seem to be working.   
"Uh-huh, okay. Okay. Now, which one was she?" Eric asks confused.   
"She's the one who used to be my best friend." Riley says. Oh snap!   
"Oh, I'm sorry, but your best friend is supposed to be the person you stand up for in front of people." Maya argues.   
"Okay." Eric breaks them up. "Look... listen, Riley. Look, in Margie's point of view...Right and wrong don't matter. There's nothing more important than the friendship."   
"I just can't side with her this time. This time we just can't go into candy cane world. We can't just go skipping over the rainbow bridge with our underwear on our head." Riley tells him.   
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm not doing that again." Eric says, looking off into the distance. Oh my goodness. "When a real friend comes into your life, I mean... If one true friend comes through this window, then sometimes to protect the friendship, then right and wrong, they have to go out the window. Do you understand?" Eric asks.   
"No." Riley and her mother say at the same time.   
"Honey, I think Eric's employing a broad-based concept of value of friendship taking priority...." Mr. Matthews tries, but doesn't get very far before he's cut off by his wife.   
"I'm sorry, are you explaining something to me?" Mrs. Matthews asks in a scary sweet voice.   
"N-No." Mr. Matthews stutters.   
"Yo, bozo." Mrs. Matthews says to Eric.   
"Yes?"   
"A true friend always lets her friend know what she is really thinking. That is the definition of friendship. Is there anybody here who could possibly disagree with that?" Mrs. Matthews says.   
At that point, Auggie tugs on the back of my shirt.   
"Wassup, dude?" I ask, leaning down to him.   
"You're smiling." Auggie points out.   
"Yea, Augs. What about it?" I ask him.   
"Well, its just....I don't know, you haven't been smiling as much, Jemmy." Auggie tells me, looking at his feet.   
"I don't like it when my friends fight." I tell him, putting a hand under his chin.   
"I don't think that's it...." Auggie trails off. I kinda listen in on the conversation in the room and hear that Lucas called Maya short. "Are you keeping something from me?" Auggie asks me with big eyes.   
"Augs, there's just some things I can't tell you right now..." I tell him. He looks at his feet a nod. "But when I do decide to tell someone, you'll be the first to know." I tell him and the usual smile on his face comes back. "Talk later?" I ask him. He nods and runs off to his room.   
Maya talks about being upset about not growing anymore, even though I'm a tad shorter than her and extremely skinny, but I'm not upset about that.   
"So what's wrong with this one?" Eric asks, pointing at me. Mrs. Matthews looks a little confused.   
"Told ya he was good." Mr. Matthews says with a smile. Riley and Maya focus on me, with the same confusion as Mrs. Matthews.   
"I was able to tell something was wrong since I saw you today. What's wrong?" Eric asks me.   
"Nothing." I tell him.   
"Hey, you can talk to me." Eric says softly. "You're closed off. Guarded. Won't come in this room. And you're quiet. Something tells me you're not always quiet."   
"Fine." I say from the doorway, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm sick and tired of my best friends fighting. I HATE it. Seeing them against each other... I don't like it. I feel like I'm losing my best friends." I tell him before jumping out the bay window and running to the home. 

"What are the primary causes of war?" Mr. Matthew asks, the next day in class.   
"You may be wondering why I'm..." Eric starts from Mr. Matthews' desk.   
"Not now." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Freedom. Religion." Riley and Lucas say.   
"Pancakes." Maya adds under her breath. Today, I was still sitting in the door frame, didn't wanna be near the fighting.   
"You may be wondering why... " Eric tries again, only to be cut off again.   
"Not now!" Mr. Matthews says.   
"Can't we be friends again?" Riley pleads.   
"We're at war, Riley." Maya answers.   
"Why?" Riley asks.   
"Because when I knew I could count on you to defend me, I felt at peace. Now, I'm not at peace." Maya answers her.   
"Maya, what's the difference what anybody says?" Riley asks her.   
"Because even if I am short, I never felt like I was until you didn't disagree." Maya whisper yells at Riley, leaving her stunned.   
"In any war, the immediate danger is escalation to other countries." Mr. Matthews explains to the class.   
"It seems like this is about Riley and Maya. How could it escal..." Maya throws something at Farkle and he fires back. "I get it now." He says. "Right. So, in order to avoid that, the next step would be to bring in a mediating body, like the united nations. But, unfortunately, they said no, so I've decided to bring in a respected intellect from the north." Mr. Matthews says, pointing to his brother. "Now, Eric!" He whisper yells.   
"Oww!" Eric says, standing up and ripping tape off his face. "Now, what was I going to say?"   
"You may wonder what it is..." The class says.   
"Yeah?" He asks.   
"I'm doing here?" The class says again.   
"Uh-huh." Eric says.   
"Who is this guy?" Zay asks Mr. Matthews.   
"Well, this guy is my brother Eric, and, to be honest, there's no one that I trust more when it comes to the art of mediation." Mr. Matthews states. "Mediation. Sitting cross-legged going ohm... my legs are killing me." Eric says.   
"Are you for real?" I mutter under my breath.   
"Right, so, it's certainly no secret that war has broken out among us. I thought it might be an interesting lesson for you guys to see how rational and caring people can bring war to an end." Mr. Matthews informs us.   
"Dad, are you sure?" Riley asks as the class follows Eric outside the classroom, careful not to step on me.  
"Yeah. He's got this." Mr. Matthews tells his daughter. "Uh, Eric, Eric? You do have this, right? I mean... I know we mess around a lot, but the stakes are kind of high on this one." Mr. Matthews tells his brother.   
"Look, I just wanna thank you for believing in me." Eric tells him. I stay at my spot in the doorway and turn around so I can see outside the classroom. "Okay, I need there to be as many people around as possible for this." Eric says.   
"Why?" Farkle asks.   
"Well, as mayor, I'm around other people all the time. When you begin to understand them, you get that everybody has the same thing in common." Eric tells pretty much everyone. "Now, here we have two friends at war. Why? Who fired the first shot?"   
"I called Maya a short stack of pancakes." Lucas tells him.   
"Okay, now was that really the first shot, or did Maya call you anything to make you say that to her?" Eric asks him.   
"She called me "huckleberry."" Lucas states.   
"There's also a possibility I may have called him "Ranger Rick" once." Maya says.   
"Once?" Lucas asks her, completely surprised.   
"Oh, yeah, "Ranger Roy" once, "Ranger Rick" is every day." Maya says with a smile.   
"Oh, don't forget about "Bucky McBoing-Boing."" Lucas tells her with a forced laugh.   
"Oh, that was a fun day." Maya says.   
"Oh, and she comes up to my face and goes, Ha... Hurr... Like it's the way I talk." Lucas says, Maya still smiling.   
"Oh. Okay, now why do you do that?" Eric asks Maya.   
"Because he lets me." Maya says.   
"Oh. Well, why do you let her?" Eric asks Lucas.   
"Yeah, I'd like to know that myself. And all he do is call you a short stack of pancakes, and you're mad at him?" Zay asks her.   
"I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at her." Maya says, pointing over to Riley.   
"I'm sorry, Maya, but how can I possibly defend you from how tall you are?" Riley asks her.   
"The same way I defend you from how tall you are." Maya tells her.   
"What?" Riley asks in a small voice.   
"Let's say somebody here called you... I don't know, "Riley Superklutz."" Maya suggests.   
"What?" Riley asks again.   
"It's okay, Riley. You know, maybe you got these big old gawky legs and arms that you're not really in such good control of yet. So, maybe sometimes you don't walk around so good." Maya tells her.   
"Do I do that a lot?" Riley asks.   
"No, but sometimes you do this." Maya says, falling off the wall ledge onto the ground. A couple people around laugh and Maya jumps up. "Hey! Nobody laughs at her but me and Jo."   
"I've never once heard anybody call me "Riley Superklutz."" Riley tells Maya.   
"Because I've always had your back." Maya tells her.   
"That's how you all see me?" Riley asks everyone around her. Everyone but me nods their head.  
"Okay, well, that kind of hurts. Why does it hurt?" Riley asks.   
"Because it's true, Riley. Some of these things are true about us." Maya tells her.   
"But, you defended me?" Riley asks.   
"Of course I defended you." Maya says.   
"Even when it was true?" Riley asks.   
"It doesn't matter." Maya tells her.   
"Why?" Eric skis, coming back into the conversation.   
"Why what?" Maya asks.   
"Why doesn't it matter?" Eric asks her.   
"Cause we're best friends." Maya mutters.   
"I can't hear you." Eric says.   
"Because we're best friends!" Maya says, a lot louder.   
"I still can't hear you. Something's wrong!" Eric shouts, holding one of his ears.   
"Do you think I'm a superklutz?" Riley asks Maya.   
"Yeah. Do you think I'm super short?" Maya asks her.   
"I think you're regular short." Riley says, trying to comfort Maya and hold her hand.   
"Thanks." Maya says   
"So, you knew that everybody was calling me this, but you didn't tell me?" Riley asks Maya.   
"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Maya defends.   
"Well, that didn't work." Riley says, sitting on the floor.   
"I'd join you, but I'm already down here." Maya says, making a joke and joining Riley on the ground.   
"You know, I've never admitted this before, but sometimes I wonder if my desire for world domination actually comes from deep down feeling like I'm squeaky the mouse." Farkle states.   
"What makes you feel like that?" Lucas asks him.   
"You do." Farkle simply puts.   
"How?" Lucas questions.   
"Just by being alive, you freak!" Farkle yells.   
"I'm a freak?" Lucas asks.   
"Look at you! Look at your freak face, and your freak hair. You make me sick!" Farkle loudly says.   
"Hey, you think this is easy? You think it's easy being me every day?" Lucas asks, and everyone tells him to shut up. "Yeah, okay."   
"One dollar to look at the freak." Zay says, walking over to the group on the ground and pointing at Lucas.   
"Oh, be quiet, flat butt." Lucas says to Zay.  
"People trust me with their people issues, which, it turns out everybody has, and they all seem to show up right about now. The enemy's not each other, guys. You're all going through the same thing. It's part of growing up." Eric tells them.   
"I'm a klutz." Riley says.   
"I'm a pancake." Maya says.   
"Squeak." Farkle says.   
"Freak." Lucas says.   
"Twig." I say, walking over and sitting in the middle of my best friends and earning a smile. "A skinny breakable twig." I say with a sad smile.   
"Well, what a bunch of weirdos we are." Riley says. 

"Guess I'm just gonna have to get used to going through life looking up at people, and people looking down at me." Maya says, later when we were in Riley's room.   
"And I'm just going to sit here and never move." Riley states.   
"And I guess I need to start eating." I tell them. They look at me like they didn't know that I rarely ate, but come on, have I often said in these stories that I was eating something? I don't know, I'm too lazy to check.   
"I think it's about going through life with the right attitude, girls. I mean, I think we need to recognize people for who they are, not what they look like. Because it's only our contribution to the world and to each other that gives us any real stature." Mrs. Matthews says, walking into the room.   
"That's easy for you to say. Everybody looks up to you. Because you're this brilliant, strong, Amazon warrior." Maya tells her.   
"Oh, really?" Mrs. Matthews asks, standing next to Maya so they were the same height.   
"Whoa, you're a shrimp." Maya says.   
"Yeah." Mrs. Matthews replies.   
"You've always been like this? You're not just doing this for me?" Maya asks her.   
"No, Maya, this is me." Mrs. Matthews tells her.   
"But, you're the fiercest woman I know." Maya says.   
"And so are you. Honey, a couple of short stacks of pancakes like us can do just fine." Mrs. Mathews says, hugging Maya.   
"And a Superklutz!" Riley says, joining in on the hug and causing the theee of them to fall on the ground while I laughed.   
"Maya?" Riley asks the next day in the hallway.   
"Riles?" Maya asks.   
"I think when there's a whole world of people out there who might say something about who you are or the way you look, it's a real good idea to have friends who will defend you no matter what. I'm that from now on." Riley tells her.   
"Thank you, Riley." Maya says.   
"You're welcome, you fierce Amazon warrior." Riley says, smiling at Maya and turning to me. "And you, if you need to talk, I'll listen." Riley says, handing me a sandwich from her bag.   
"Thank you, Riley." I say, giving her and Maya a hug. "You guys know you're my best friends, right?" I ask and they smile.


	9. Girl Meets Rules

Jo's POV 

History class was getting interesting when Mr. Matthews didn't show up. Riley and Maya were shooting ping pong balls at Farkle, the class was throwing toys around, Lucas and I were sitting in our seats, watching it all happen.   
Just then, Mr. Matthews walked in the doors and had a very disappointed look on his face.   
"When did you guys decide there are no rules in here? When did my generosity in allowing you to express yourselves make you think you could turn my class into a zoo?"  
The entire class including me, says sorry.   
"Joey, I watched you through the door. You didn't do anything. Why did you say sorry?" Mr. Mathews asks me, going over to his desk.   
"Cause I'm a decent human being?" I respond.   
"Well, you could've joined Riley and Maya and all the chaos." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Yea, but I'm tired and lazy." It wasn't a lie, I was tired. Last night, I had to spend the night in the basement for sticking up for one of the kids in the group home.   
"Yea...okay. Lucas." Mr. Matthews says, moving on. "Why are you the only one here that didn't say I'm sorry?"   
"Because I never do anything." Lucas says.   
"No. Because you respect the rules. Because you know without them, civilization becomes chaos. The rest of you are gonna spend the afternoon thinking about that, with the exception of Lucas the good." Mr. Matthews says. Lucas sighs and looks over at Maya and I and we have HUGE smiles.  
"Is that gonna stick?" Lucas asks.   
"We're already making t-shirts." Maya says.   
"Detention." Mr. Matthews says to Lucas after checking his phone.   
"Oh, thank you, sir." Lucas says.   
"Feel better, huckleberry?" I ask him.   
"I'm just like you now." Lucas states.   
"Yeah, we're exactly the same." I say in a sarcastically annoyed voice. Can you be sarcastically annoyed? Oh well, I used the words.   
"Yeah, you're all the same." Mr. Matthews says. "Detention, all of you!" He yells. Riley raises her hand. "What do you want?"   
"I'm going to be home late today, daddy." She says.   
"I know, honey." Mr. Mathews replies. 

"I've always allowed you to bend the rules. But the best of students know just how far they can push before those rules are broken. Today you are not the best of students." Mr. Matthews starts a lesson in detention.   
"But you know we're good people most of the time, don't you, daddy? Daddy? You're my daddy." Riley tells him with a smile.   
"Why do we need rules at all?" Maya asks.   
"You think you could make it in a world without rules?" Mr. Matthews asks her.   
"I think I could do fine in any world." Maya tells him.   
"The rest of you believe that?" Mr. Matthews asks while the class, minus me, nods their heads. "Okay. Well, guess what, guys. School's out. You've got the whole place to yourselves. No rules. One hour to behave however you want. Let's see what becomes of you." Mr. Mathews says.   
"Well, I think we'll be perfectly behaved ladies and gentlemen." Riley says, still with a big smile.   
"And I think that within one minute, you're all gonna fall apart." I tell them.   
"Wait, you're doing this too." Mr. Mathews says.   
"Darn it." I say, looking down. Then, I give Mr. Matthews a wicked smile. "Well, expect this place to be in ruins with me here." I tell him.   
"Yea, that's what I'm scared of." Mr. Matthews says walking out of the classroom.   
"Where are you going?" Riley asks.   
"I'm locking you in. The best punishment I can give is to force you to spend some time with yourselves. I'll see you in an hour.... Whoever's left." Mr. Matthews says, leaving the room and locking the door.   
"I can't believe it. He locked us in." Riley says.   
"That's fine. I don't have a problem with that. I'm not claustrophobic or anything. We're trapped." Farkle starts freaking out. "I can't breathe. There's more carbon dioxide than oxygen! The ratio is all wrong!"   
"Okay. Farkle gotsta go." I say, standing up.   
"I gotsta?" He questions.   
"Stop." Riley says. "This is exactly what my father wants. He wants us to panic and fall apart. We have to show him that we can get through this without turning into a pack of wild animals."   
"Riley, I love ya, but if I lose control, I could tear this place apart before you could blink an eye, and I don't think anyone wants to see that, so I'm out." I tell her, walking towards Mr. Matthews' desk and standing on it.   
"How are you gonna get out?" Maya asks with a smirk, expecting that I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeve.   
"Vent system." I say. I'm smaller than everyone here, so I can easily crawl through the vents.   
"How you gonna get up there?" Lucas asks me.   
"Like this." I climb from the desk, up the cabinets and through the vents. "Peace out!" I say, crawling through the vents and out of the room. 

I saw Janitor Harley after climbing out of the vents.   
"Heyyyy." I say in a small voice, knowing I'd been busted.   
"Ladybug, aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Janitor Harley asks me.   
"Well....I kinda snuck out." I tell him.   
"Why? You know you could get in even more trouble for that." He tells me.   
"I know, but you know me. If I go wild, I may never come back." I tell him, looking at the ground.   
"Then don't go wild. Be the girl that follows the rules." Harley tells me. I nod and leave.   
"Or I'll be the girl that loses control." I mutter to myself, sliding down the lockers only to hear a door open. 

Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and a whole gang of kids run through the halls, face paint everywhere and screaming loudly.   
"Get over here!" Maya yells, pointing at me and standing on the wall ledge. Before I could answer, a couple boys pick me up and carry me over to Maya.   
"I guess I didn't have a choice." I sarcastically say.   
"Nope. Anyway, get her!" Maya yells to everyone. They attack my face with paints and throw army clothes over my head.   
"Wow." I say once I'm all decked out in camouflage. My wicked smile appears again as I get an idea. "Let's get Riley." I say. Everyone cheers and we run.  
"Well, this is less fun when there's no one to chase." Farkle says. "Everybody else is in detention." Lucas tells him.   
"I'm finally cool and nobody notices." Farkle complains. Maya kicks the vending machine, and then threatens Lucas.  
"Who's that?" Maya asks as wheels squeal to a stop. I look up to see Janitor Harley.   
"I agree with mad dog and Batman. For me, it was very important for us to be amongst the good." He tells us.   
"Why?" Farkle asks him.   
"Because even bad kids have good parts. But without the good kids, you may never find out what they are." Harley tells us. I walk up to him.   
"You've always told me that you were one of the bad kids when you were younger." I tell him, crossing my arms.   
"Well, you know, I used to intimidate people. Make 'em see things my way." Harley tells the us.   
"Did they?" Lucas asks.   
"For a while." Harley replies.   
"Then what happened?" I ask him.   
"I met a good kid." Harley says.   
"But you seem like such a nice guy. It's hard for me to believe you ever intimidated anything." Farkle tells him.   
"Oh, yeah?" Harley says. He looks over at the vending machine and all the food falls out. I run over and throw some in my backpack.   
"Okay. Maybe he's right. Maybe we need a good kid around." Maya says once Harley leaves.   
"To find the good in us." Farkle chirps.   
"Yeah." Lucas says.   
"Let's go steal one!" I say with a wicked smile and leading the group to steal a person. It wouldn't be my first time, though. 

"Hi." Riley says, when we run in the room screaming and pick her up. "Wait! Duck!" Riley touches a kid's head. For real? "Okay!" Riley yells. I tie the bag around her and command the group to lift her up and take her out. Before I can leave, Maya stops me.   
"Jo, come 'ere." She calls me over to her and the group in the ground in a circle.   
"Yeah?" I ask, walking over and looking down at the group.   
"We're gonna have some fun with these guys..." Maya says with a smile. I pull out the face paint and hand Maya some.   
We take the kids out and run through the school and all that stuff, but then we have to return to the classroom. 

We come in the room, chanting.   
"You have fun?" Riley asks the two of us.   
"We did." Maya says. We take our seats, well, they take their seats, I sit on my desk. "It was quite enjoyable. And you?"   
"Someone had the idea to put me in a bag." Riley says, looking straight at me. "Did you hear about that?"   
"Really?" Maya asks, also looking over at me. "Well, you know, there's some bad kids out there."   
"Okay, guys. Detention over." Mr. Mathews says, walking into the classroom.   
"Dad." Riley says. "Remember how you told us that people change people?" She asks her father.   
"Secret of life." Mr. Matthews states.   
"Well, when you're not with those people, how do you keep from changing back?" I ask him, for both me and Maya.   
"You two went a little wild, did you?" Mr. Matthews asks. I nod and drum my fingers against the side of my desk.   
"Whatever I got is strong in me, Mr. Matthews." I tell him, barely able to sit still, another one of my problems.   
"Yeah, me, too." Maya says.   
"Yeah, but the other way." Riley says.   
"Harley!" Mr. Matthews calls out the door.   
"Right here." Harley says, coming through the door.   
"You watched them?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"Like a hawk." Harley says.   
"Wait! You're with him?" I ask him.   
"Yeah. He's my good kid." Harley says. I look over at Riley, possibly my good kid.   
"What do you got?" Mr. Mathews asks.   
"Everyone went nuts, except for zippy. Why didn't you go nuts, zippy?" Harley says as Mr. Matthews nods his head.   
"I was without Maya. Without Maya, I don't think I'd ever unfold my hands." Riley says.   
"What about this one here?" Mr. Matthews asks, pointing at Maya.   
"Maya was the ringleader. Maya was the first one out the door." Harley tells him.   
"I was without Riley." Maya says simply.   
"How bout her?" Mr. Matthews asks, pointing at me. I give Harley another one of my famous wicked smiles.   
"She was the first one out, went though the vents." Harley says. Mr. Matthews looks over at me with disbelief. I put my hands up in surrender.   
"Without Riley, I may never come back." I simply tell him.   
"Okay. Well, detention over, guys. Everyone out. Except Maya and Joey." Mr. Matthews says. Everyone but Riley walks out.   
"Dad..." Riley says.   
"Everyone out." Mr. Matthews forcibly says.   
"So, you were like us. What changed you?" Maya asks Harley once everyone was out the door.   
"Well, it turns out there is always two doors. He showed me the other one. It's good to know there's someone like that around." Harley tells us.   
"Okay, so..." Mr. Matthews starts, watching Harley leave the room. "How long did it take for you to go full-blown Maya?" Mr. Matthews asks her, leaning on his desk.   
"Five minutes." Maya proudly says.   
"Five minutes?" Mr. Matthews asks, not believing her answer.   
"Yeah, and it was five minutes better than Jo." Maya says, I look down a little but still smile.   
"How long till you lost it?" Mr. Matthews asks me.   
"Well, you closed the door and two seconds later I climbed through the vents." I tell him. "It wasn't that long."  
"So, you weren't there this morning?" Maya asks.   
"Yeah, the subway was late or something..." Mr. Matthews says. "You know, Maya and Joey, it's a good thing to know, I don't always have to be in this room to give my students a test. And it's a good thing we got people who check up on us every once in a while." Mr. Matthews teaches us.   
"Yeah." Maya says.   
"Okay. So, what's next?" Mr. Matthews asks us.   
"We sit here another hour." I tell him.   
"Joey, Maya, whatever you end up deciding to be, the best thing I can teach you right now is that there are consequences to our actions. The rules are there to help us." Mr. Matthews continues with his lesson.   
"I'll try harder next time." I tell him.   
"I know." Mr. Matthews replies.   
"Hey, Matthews." Maya says before he could leave. "Next time I'm gonna put some war paint on Riley's face." She says.   
"Yeah. I'm sure she's counting on it." Mr. Matthews says, leaving and closing the door. I start to get restless and barely a minute passes before I think I'm gonna have to run everywhere.   
"Riley!" I yell.   
"Right here." Riley answer, showing her face in the door window. I turn around and sit correctly in my seat, waiting for the torturous hour to be over.

After leaving Riley and Maya at the bay window and trying to get to the group home as fast as possible, I bump into Farkle.   
"Farkle, what's up?" I ask him. He has a sorta mad look on his face. He hands me a paper and I look at him questioningly. "What do you want me to do with this?" I ask him.   
"Read it. Out loud." He tells me. Oh no. Read?   
"Um, okay..." I look back down at the paper and gulp. Every word is already mixing. Letters rearranging and words turning to mush. I look down at my feet. "I...can't...." I tell him, handing him back the paper.   
"I knew it." Farkle says. "Remember Mr. Matthews' lesson today on rules?" Farkle asks and I nod. "Well, there are rules to friendships too. One of them is honesty. You haven't once mentioned dyslexia to us, ever. You need to tell them soon, or I will." Farkle says, walking away and I could practically see the steam coming off of him.   
I know how important friendship is to Farkle, so.....whoops.


	10. Girl Meets Hurricane

Jo's POV 

I was sitting at the island bar thing in Topangas while Maya and Shawn shoved cake in each other's mouths. Mr. Matthews seemed very upset so it didn't surprise me when he went into buzzkill mode.   
"Evening over!" Mr. Matthews says.   
"Hey!" Maya and Shawn exclaim together.   
"Did you girls do your homework?" Mr. Matthews asks the three of us. I turn around and look at him while Riley answers.   
"I did excellent work." Riley says proudly.   
"I also did excellent work." Maya says in the same voice as Riley.   
"I just didn't do it." I tell them.   
"One of us is completely lying." Riley tells them. I know she didnt mean me cause they know I don't do my homework. Especially when Mr. Matthews assigns us reading homework, like, for real dude? Anyways, I've been thinking a lot about what Farkle said to me, and I'm really nervous.   
Anyways, Mrs. Matthews and Mrs. Hart talk and I face back towards them, keeping my ear in the other conversation as I try to read a Dr. Seuss book. "You know, this is usually the part of the evening when people give out fatherly advice." Riley says.   
"No! No, it's not my place." Shawn laughs nervously and I can hear him stand up.   
"Go ahead. What advice you got for me? I can take it." Maya says.   
"Oh, come on! We were having such a good evening. Can't we just leave it at that?" Shawn asks her.   
"What's the matter? Boom!" Maya says, I turn around and see that she's repeatedly and lightly punching Shawn in the arm. "You don't think I can take it? Go ahead. Ping! Go ahead. Pong! Ka-blam! Come on! Let's do this." Maya keeps punching him and smiling. "Tell me to do my homework. Maybe I will just do it. You don't even know it. Come on! Let's do this."   
"Why don't you ever do something all cute like that?" Mr. Mathews asks his daughter, clapping his hands together.   
"Okay! Pow!" Riley full on punches Mr. Matthews in the arm and he falls to the floor.  
"Come on. You got something for me? Out with it. I dare you." Maya says. "No. No, no. I have this wonderful instinct for too far. And we have arrived." Mr. Matthews walks over to them with Mrs. Hart following.   
"There is nothing he could say that would bother me." Maya says.   
"It's not going to happen." Shawn says. Maya starts making chicken noises and won't stop till Shawn tells her something.   
"All right. You want one piece of fatherly advice?" Shawn asks.   
"Sure, give it your best shot." Maya tells him with a smile. I lean my elbows on my legs, watching how this is gonna play out.   
"I think you should dress differently." Boom. Shawn dropped the bomb. "What did you just say to me?" Maya asks, no longer smiling and her voice cracking.   
"Oh. You see... You asked me for advice. I told you... but you pushed." Shawn tries to explain as Maya sniffles.   
"Mr. Hunter," I say, standing up and walking next to Maya, seeing that she was crying. "You mess with my friends, you messing with a nuclear bomb." I tell him, raising my eyebrows.   
"Are you crying?" Shawn asks Maya, looking over at me a little scared like. "I made you cry? Maya, you asked me for advice and I just told you how I was feeling. Why are you crying?"   
"Because no one's ever cared enough to say that to me." Maya says in a small voice, going over to hug Shawn. I relax a little, knowing my friend was gonna be okay.   
"Well, now I would take exception to that, but wow, I like where this is going." Mrs. Hart says, not really defending herself. Maya cries some more, but only Riley and I know that it's to get Shawn to do something.   
"How do I make it stop?" Shawn asks.   
"Good luck with that." I tell him, patting his shoulder and going over to Riley. "I gotta get home." I whisper to her ear and she nods in understanding. 

I walk out of the bakery and start to head home. Well, "home".   
I run the however many miles it was and think about what Farkle said the entire time. I was scared when he confronted me. But now it's dark out, so I'm worried about making it to the home in time.   
So I run and run, finally getting there a little later than I was supposed to, which happens a lot.   
"Josephina!" Miss May yells as soon as I walk in the door. I visibly cringe at the name and she hits me in the face. Wasn't an different though. I join the other kids for roll call and see Max glance over at me, but I wave him off, showing him that I'm fine.   
After roll call and no food for me cause I was late, Max joins me in walking upstairs.   
"You know, I can't keep covering for you." Max tell me quietly through his teeth.   
"I know, I'm sorry." I tell him. "It's just...complicated."   
"Cause your friends don't know?" Max asks me and I nod my head. "They deserve to know."   
"I know, but..." I trail off.   
"You're afraid " Max finishes for me.   
"Deathly." I tell him.   
"Well, here. These should help." Max says, handing me a pair of black plastic sunglasses so I can cover my black eyes. I smile a small smile, making sure that he knows I was thankful. "What about that "Farkle" kid, does he know about your dyslexia?" Max asks, changing the subject.   
"Yea. He was mad and said that if I don't tell that I have dyslexia, he's gonna tell our friends. And I'm nervous." I tell him.   
"He said that?" Max asks and I nod. "No one talks to you like that." He tells me. "Where is this kid."   
"Hey, no, it's okay. I can handle it." I say.   
"You sure?" Max asks.   
"Yea." I tell him, wrapping my arms around him. "Love ya. Goodnight " I hug my sorta brother and join the girls in the girl room. 

The next day, I wore my black sunglasses through school and to Demolition where Maya was trying on clothes. The only problem with wearing the sunglasses was that I couldn't see. If you didn't know, I wear glasses and without them, I'm practically blind--depth perception problems. I couldn't wear my glasses under sunglasses cause it looked weird, and you could see my black eye, which I was trying to hide. So I had to be REALLY careful about walking around.   
"Sit down, Shawnie! Relax yourself. Tryin' on clothes is all day." Mr. Matthews says, sitting down in a chair next to me. Thankfully there were chairs or I wouldn't have survived.   
"No, I'm just here to buy a kid an outfit." Shawn protests.   
"I know. Not gonna change you at all when she steps out from behind that curtain, with a look on her face that says, "do you think this makes me look beautiful, dad?"" Mr. Matthews says. I smile at the two of them.   
"I'm not going to sit in one of these daddy chairs and wait for a kid to spend my money." Shawn tells him.   
"I know! Sit in the chair, Shawn." Mr. Matthews tells him.   
"I am never going to sit in that chair!" Shawn exclaims.   
"Gentlemen, may I now present the new and definitely improved miss Maya hart." Riley says from behind the curtain.   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on out. Let's see what you put together." Shawn says. Maya comes out with a beautiful black dress and my jaw drops.   
"Do you like it?" Maya asks Shawn.   
"Wow. Look at you. Yeah. This might be my favorite day ever." Shawn tells her.   
"Shawn, you really don't have to do this." Maya tells him.   
"I want to. I want to be responsible for this, if you'll let me." Shawn says.   
"Thank you. No one's ever done anything like this for me before." Maya tells him with a huge smile.   
"You're welcome. Now, pick something else out and go back into the dressing room and be happy and come out with that face on." Shawn tells her.   
"You'll be okay?" Maya asks him.   
"Oh, I'm fine. I... I have this chair." Shawn says.   
"Ha ha, you got pulled in, sucker." I laugh at him.   
"No!" Mr. Matthews yells, completely rejecting Riley's dress.   
"But my face!"   
"No!"   
"But I love you."   
"No!" Mr. Matthews and Riley go back and forth. "I'll teach you that next." Mr. Matthews tells Shawn.   
"Hey, little one." Shawn calls to me. "If you want, I can get you some clothes." Shawn offers.   
"No, it's okay." I tell him, squinting my eyes under my black shades.   
"Please." Shawn says. "You wear the same ripped jeans and baggy LSU hoodie pretty much everyday. At least let me buy you another hoodie." Shawn says. I look down at the clothes I practically do wear everyday. My father's purple LSU faded/ripped hoodie and my black ripped jeans.   
"Okay." I say. He was trying to be nice, so I was gonna let him. I wasn't gonna change my hoodie everyday, but I was gonna let him buy me another one.   
"Go find a hoodie." Shawn tells me. I get up from my chair with a smile and walk around the store, holding onto the shelves and racks, in search for a hoodie .   
There were a lot of nice hoodies, but I look under a shelf and finally find the one. I pick it up and examine it with a huge smile. A gray hoodie in my size with a heart on the front that said "daddy's girl" inside of it.   
I walk back carefully to Shawn and Mr. Matthews and smile at them, showing them the hoodie against my body. It was still a little big on me, but I needed it.   
"It suits you." Mr Matthews says.   
"Thanks. And thank you, Mr. Hunter." I tell him, giving him another big smile, which then hurts my eye.   
"Hey, you okay?" Shawn asks, obviously noticing that smiling hurt my eye.   
"Yea, fine." I tell him, sitting back on the chair and pushing my sun glasses closer to my face. 

"I went shopping for girls clothes and had a good time." Shawn says as we walk into the Matthews' apartment. "What is happening to me? What do you think?" Shawn asks. Maya and Riley had walked in with bags and bags of clothes. I walked in behind Mr. Matthews, trying to keep stable.   
"Wow! New look, Maya. You look great." Mrs. Matthews says.   
"You look beautiful, baby girl." Mrs. Hart tells her daughter.   
"Thanks, mom." Maya says.   
"Can I have your T-shirt with the big tongue? I like that big tongue. Blah!" Auggie says to Maya.   
"Cory!" Mrs. Matthews yells once she sees all of the bags that Riley has. "No! It's not hers. I got her nothin'!" Mr. Matthews protects himself.   
"Shawn! That's all for Maya? It's too much." Mrs. Hart says.   
"Katy, why do you work so hard?" Shawn asks.   
"To keep the lights on, Shawn." Mrs. Hart replies.   
"Katy, why do you work so hard?" Shawn asks her seriously.   
"Because I have a daughter to take care of." Mrs. Hart replies.   
"There you go. And I just have me. I travel light. I just need a cup of coffee and a sandwich, 'cause of that I've been able to put a little money away." Shawn explains.   
"How much money?" I ask him.   
"That much right there. And now it's all gone. I like taking care of somebody besides me." Shawn says happily. Shawn and Mrs. Hart talk quietly to each other and I can't hear it so I can't write it. Anyways,   
"Hey. You. Who's your mama?" Shawn asks Maya.   
"That pretty blond lady." Maya says, pointing to her mother.   
"She does all the heavy lifting. I got to do something fun. So this stuff comes from me and her. Don't ever forget that." Shawn tells her.   
"I won't. Thanks, mom." Maya says, hugging her mother. I smile at the toe of them, but I also wish I could have that.   
"What's this for?" Mrs. Hart asks her daughter, pulling away.   
"Nothing. Everything." Maya tells her. 

Maya and Riley and left like two seconds ago to go into Riley's room to try on clothes or something like that.   
Auggie waved me over to come to him. He was in the kitchen and I was still by the doorway. So, as carefully as I could, I walked over to him. The adults were still in the room and I could tell they were watching how slowly and carefully I was walking over to the kitchen.   
"Are you okay, Joey?" Mrs. Matthews asks me, coming over. I sit next to Auggie on the bench and think of a story.   
"I'm fine. I just don't have my glasses on right now." I tell her.   
"So what's that mean, you can't see where you're going?" Shawn asks me, coming over as well. Mr. Matthews and Mrs. Hart followed him over and watched me answer.   
"More of I can't see how far I'm going. I have depth perception problems." I tell them.   
"So why do you have sunglasses in but not your actual glasses?" Mr. Matthews asks me. I don't answer and tilt my head down a little, staying quiet.   
"Joey." Mrs. Matthews says with force. "What's wrong?"   
"Um.." I look over at Auggie. "Hey, Augs, I think I left a hat in your room the other day, can you see if it's there?" I ask him, making up some story to get him out of the room.   
We all watch him leave and as soon as I hear his bedroom door, I take off my sunglasses and look up.   
"What happened?!" Mrs. Matthews asks, all of the adults cringing at my eye.   
"Um...cheerleading accident. The girls overshot when they threw me." I say, making up some story to go with my eye.   
"Be careful next time." Mr. Matthews warns me. He seems suspicious though, but you know, I don't blame hm, I wouldn't have believed my story either.   
"Will do." I tell him, giving a small smile and leaving to Riley's room. 

"It came out of nowhere. The winds were blowing at 175 miles an hour. A "category five" hurricane." Mr. Matthews starts his lesson for the day. I push my sunglasses up a little and drop my head. "There is no category six. Who knows what a levee is? Riley."   
"It's like a hill or a dam that's supposed to keep water out." Riley explains. ""Supposed to." So, we build these protections to keep out the elements, but sometimes the storm is stronger than we are. Who knows anything about new Orleans geography?" Mr. Matthews asks. "Farkle."   
"It's below sea level." Farkle says.   
"So where does the floodwater go? Down. Right into the city. And what's the result? Lucas." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Parish after parish was destroyed. People lost their homes. People lost everything." Lucas tells us.   
"Lucas went there from Texas to help out." Riley points out.  
"You know, when it ended, there were jazz bands playing on the street. Other people came out of what was left of their houses to dance. You know what they do in new Orleans? They have hurricane barbecues. Hurricane picnics. Their city drowned but they still celebrated each other." Lucas tells the story.   
"Thank you, Lucas." Mr. Matthews says. "So, their homes are gone. They have no power. And they live in a city where even geography tells them it's a sucker's bet to stay. What do they do?" Mr. Matthews asks and I finally look up to see him look at Maya. "Maya, raise your hand."   
"I don't know the answer." Maya tells him.   
"Stop hiding out in my class, Maya. You know the answer. What did they do?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"They stayed and believed things would get better." Maya tells him.   
"And they did. They got better. How come?" Mr. Matthews asks her.   
"Because they had hope." Maya states.   
"New Orleans is one of my favorite cities in the world. Even in devastation, they didn't miss a Mardi Gras. The clothes look nice, Maya. But it's the hope that looks great on you." Mr. Matthews says. The bell rings and bald the class leaves.p, only leaving me and my friends along with Mr. Matthews.   
"Jo, get up. We know you're not asleep." Maya says, nudging my arm on my desk. I lift my head and push my sunglasses closer to my face.   
I get up and start to walk to the door and end up tripping and falling on my way. Luckily, Lucas was there to catch me before I hit the ground.   
"Thanks." I tell him, getting out of his arms and flattening out my hoodie.   
"You okay, Joey?" Riley asks me, putting a hand on my shoulder.   
"Yeah fine. Just...a little dizzy is all." I tell them.   
"Let's take you to the Nurse." Riley says, pulling my arm and causing me to stumble over my feet again.   
"No, I'm fine, really." I tell them. I HATE the Nurse. She's always in my business and telling me that I'm not eating enough and forcing food down my throat. UGH.   
"Actually, I need to talk to Jo..." Farkle says, pulling my arm and dragging me to the back of the room. "We'll catch up with you guys later." Farkle says, waving the others off.   
"Farkle." I say once everyone has left. "I already told you. I'm not ready to tell yet." I say.   
"This isn't about that anymore. This is about this." Farkle says, pointing to my sunglasses. "I can see right through your lies." Farkle says, pulling my glasses from my face. His eyes scan the bruise on my face as I look down at my feet. He gives me back the sunglasses and walks out. "1 week." Farkle says to me. "1 week, or I tell everyone." He leaves me in the room and I sit in the corner with my knees to my chest. 

I walk down the stairs leading to Topanga's when I see Mrs. Hart and Maya, Riley, and her parents outside the window.   
"What's going on?" I ask Riley.   
"Well, we've got a storm going on, so a hurricane picnic." Riley replies, holding a plate of cookies. We watch through e window as I'm drowned in my thoughts about dyslexia. 

 

The Matthews, Harts, and Shawn were going to Demolition to buy clothes for Mrs. Matthews, but I didn't wanna go with them. I couldn't take another black eye for being late.   
It was around 11:30 and all the younger girls were sound asleep. I crept out of my bed, out the window, and climbed my way to the roof.   
I sit and look up at the sky.   
"Though I'd find you up here." Max says, sitting down next to me. I sigh and we look up together.   
"My life is a literal hurricane." I tell him.   
"Hey, the best thing to have during hurricane weather is your friends. I'm here for you. It will get better." Max says, looking back up at the stars and taking my hand. I smile, my life may be messed up, but I do have the best friends possible.


	11. Girl Meets Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This Chapter is not part of the Girl Meets World episodes, but it does have another show's lines in it, which I do not own.  
> This chapter, the group finds out about Jo's dyslexia. Hope you enjoy.**

Jo's POV

I walk into history class and see Mr. Matthews with a huge smile on his face and the word SECRETS written on the board behind him.  
"Matthews!" I yell under my breath and glare at him. He yells and puts his hands up in defense. I sit down in my seat, still giving him a cold death glare.  
"Secrets. Are they good or bad? Should they be kept? Is there a reason for keeping secrets?" Mr. Matthews starts his class. "Are secrets dangerous when kept?"  
"I think secrets are dangerous. We should all be honest with each other." Farkle says, looking straight at me.  
"I think keeping secrets for a reason is completely fine." I say, looking back at Farkle, mimicking the look he was giving me.  
"What's happening, dad?" Riley asks.  
"Well, people are discovering kept secrets..." Mr. Matthews says, looking right at me.  
"What? Jo, you got something to tell us?" Maya asks me.  
"No..." I say very unconvincingly. Maya looks at me, then turns back to Riley and whispers something that I can't hear.  
"Why are you doing this to me, Mr. Matthews?" I ask under my breath.  
"You'll see. Anyway, Joey, here's a secret that's not going to be a secret anymore." Mr. Matthews says. Kinda sounds like he's changing the subject.... "I'm giving you a tutor."  
"What?!" I yell, standing up at my desk.  
"Ha-ha." Farkle says, looking at me.  
"Farkle, you're her tutor." Mr. Matthews says.  
"What?!" Farkle yells, standing up at his desk, doing exactly what I was doing.  
"Ha-ha." I say, mimicking Farkle. I was NOT happy whatsoever to be getting a tutor. "Why do I need a tutor, Mr. Matthews?" I ask him, sitting back down in my seat.  
"Because you're failing every class." Mr. Matthews says.  
"Thanks so much for telling my grades to the entire class." I sarcastically say to him.  
"Wasn't a secret...." Farkle mutters under his breath. Now, I know this isn't how Farkle usually acts, but he's mad at me for keeping secrets from our friends. But he's right, not all my grades are a secret. I think my best grade that I have right now is in history, which is a 70. Which I'm kinda proud of considering my math grade is a 26. Don't ask how I failed so badly, I just...did.  
"Farkle is going to help you learn. All subjects." Mr. Matthews says to me. "Your assignment is to tell someone a secret you've been keeping from them. Big or small." Mr. Matthews says, ending the class as the bell rings. 

Farkle and I were sitting at a table in the library going over algebra equations and formulas and stuff I don't care about. Riley, Maya and Lucas were somewhere else looking at books.  
"Jo!" Farkle snaps me out of my train of thought, even though there wasn't a whole lot of thinking going on. "Repeat the formula after me. Y-Y1=m(X-X1)." Farkle says the equation and I try to repeat it. Key word: try.  
"Y=1-x(m)Q?" I say.  
"Where did you get a q from?!" Farkle asks, completely shocked. Hey, ANYTHING can get mixed up in my brain. "It's a simple formula. Y-Y1=m(X-X1). Try again." Farkle tells me.  
"Y-1=m(X1)." I say.  
"No! Come on, Jo! It's so easy. How are you not getting this?!" Farkle says, his voice growing a lot louder.  
"You wanna know why I'm not getting it?! Farkle, you are so frustrating!" I yell at him. I storm out and Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle follow me. I run to Mr. Matthews' room.  
"Mr. Matthews, I don't want Farkle as my tutor anymore." I tell him, walking up to his desk. "I can't take him anymore. There's too much to remember. And I thought we were doing math, Farkle. What's with the letters?! I don't want him as a tutor." I say, crossing my arms.  
"Well guess what, Jo, I'm the only one who can tutor you." Farkle says looking straight into my eyes.  
"No you're not, Farkle." Riley jumps in. "I can try and tutor her." She says looking at the two of us.  
"Her math grade's a 26. Good luck with that." Farkle says.  
"Gee thanks, Farkle." I say very sarcastically.  
"Hey, I'm not a super genius, but I think I can handle her level." Riley tells Farkle.  
"I doubt you know how to teach a dyslexic person, Riley." Farkle says. My eyes grow wide. My arms drop to my side.  
"What?" Maya and Lucas ask.  
"Well, who has dyslexia?" Riley asks.  
"Uh, Jo does." Farkle says as if he's pointing out the obvious. I start to get really uncomfortable and nervous.  
"How'd you know that?" I ask him, even though I remember Josh telling me he already knew.  
"You weren't exactly subtle about it." Farkle tells me loudly.  
"Joey, what's going on?" Lucas asks.  
"Um....uh...." I stutter. I run out of the room and to the hallway on the other side of the school. I lean my back against the lockers and slide down the wall. I bring my knees up to my chest and cry.  
Footsteps echo through the hallways and I can hear my name being shouted. They eventually find me.  
"What's going on, Joey?" Lucas asks again.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Riley asks, sitting on the ground in front of me.  
"Riley.....it's not something....you want to share...." I sniffle.  
"But why did you keep it a secret?" Maya asks, sitting down at my level with Riley.  
"Yeah, Jo, dyslexia isn't something you need to be embarrassed about." Lucas says, coming down to my level with Farkle.  
"How could you guys possibly know?" I question, bringing my knees up tighter and letting more tears escape. "Letters and words.....t-they just make no sense...." I say through tears. "I wake up every morning terrified that I might be told to read something out loud."  
"W-we didn't know that." Riley says, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah, that's because I didn't want you guys to know. I didn't want anyone to know." I tell them, wiping my tears.  
"Why does it even matter that much?" Maya asks.  
"Because....not everyone is nice in this world...." I tell them.  
"Okay, but lots of people have dyslexia-" I cut Lucas off.  
"Yeah, I know....lots of people have it. And how many want to admit it to their friends?" I ask them.  
"We can help you-" Riley tries, but just like Lucas, I cut her off.  
"No. Words and letters get mixed up in my head and there's nothing that I can do about it." I tell them. "It makes me think that I am.....stupid..." I tell them, crying into my knees.  
"Hey," Farkle says. "Us finding out you have dyslexia shows us that you are stronger and braver than you were before." Farkle stands and pulls me into a hug and I put my arms around his neck and sniffle into his shoulder. Wiping my tears, I look at my friends.  
"Thanks guys." I softly say. We all hook arms and leave the school building.  
"How about we go over to your house today." Riley says to me.  
"N-no. I'd rather go to your house...." I tell them.  
I don't want them to know that I'm in a foster home, that's one secret that I'm NOT sharing.


	12. Girl Meets New Teacher

Jo's POV 

"Where's Garaboski?" Riley asks as we wait in the classroom for one of the worst teachers to ever exist.   
"Uh-oh. Did we do it?" Farkle asks.   
"Did we finally break him?" I ask with a smile, rubbing my hands together on my desk.   
"You broke him." Mr. Matthews exclaims, walking into the room to all of us cheering. "Quiet! Mr. Garaboski retired yesterday." Mr. Matthews explains. More cheering erupts. "Quiet! The guy survives Vietnam and Mrs. Garaboski, and he can't get past you. Now, he left a letter here that expressed his feelings. "Dear you little..." okay, I can't read this." Mr. Matthews says a lot of words.   
"He always talked about the good old days before 1985." Lucas says.   
"What happened in 1985?" Riley asks.   
"That was the year the New York board of education said you couldn't hit a kid with a ruler." Farkle explains to us.   
""Bored" of education? I do believe I am." Maya says.   
"Well, now you're gonna need a new English teacher." Mr. Matthews says. I put my head down on my desk and cover my face with my arms. I hated English class cause of my dyslexia. Which my friends now know about thanks to Mr. Matthews. But I'm not that dumb. I am able to realize when people treat me differently because they know that I can't read too well. But I've kinda just given up on reading in general.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ms. Harper Burgess." Mr. Matthews says and I finally look up to see a cool looking rocker girl walking in through the doorway.   
"You got a bike that goes with that outfit?" Lucas asks her.   
"1800 cc twin cam fat Bob fuel tank wide glide." Ms. Burgess tells him. "What do you ride?" She asks, looking at Lucas.   
"He rode a sheep." Riley says.   
"62-pound quad hoof white fleece, kind you count before you fall asleep. Baa baa." Maya jokes.   
"Wanna race?" Ms. Burgess asks Lucas.   
"No." He replies simply.   
"Ms. Burgess is here to teach you about great books and great ideas." Mr. Matthews says. UGH, reading. "Please give her the same respect that you give me."   
"Oh, we could do better than that." Riley says with a smile. 

"Frank Miller, the dark night returns." Ms. Burgess says, holding up a book.   
"Batman." I say.   
"A future Batman, Josephina." Ms. Burgess points out.   
"Jo." I tell her and she nods. I'm not trying to be rude by correcting the person who says my name wrong, but sometimes I can't stand hearing my actual name.   
"What's the difference?" Lucas asks.   
"This story is the continuation based on an original series of characters. Do you guys know what that means?" Ms. Burgess asks and everyone nods their head, even though I'm completely lost in this lesson.   
"Um, aren't you supposed to be teaching us the important books?" Riley asks.   
"Mmm, this graphic novel was as important to its style of literature as any book you can think of." Ms. Burgess tells us.   
"What's it about?" Farkle asks.   
"It's about a world that's become so tough that Batman fights superman. You will tell me why he does that." Ms. Burgess tells us.   
"You're gonna start by teaching us a comic book, miss motorcycle?" Lucas asks.   
"Yeah, and you're gonna start by not calling me miss anything. You can call me Harper." Ms. Burgess, Harper, says.   
"Harper?" Farkle asks from my left, raising his hand.   
"Yes?" She asks.   
"I just wanted to see if it would work." Farkle says with a smile.  
"Farkle?" Harper asks.   
"You know my name, Harper?" Farkle asks.   
"I know all of your names. Mr. Matthews told me all about you." Harper says.   
"When is this due, please?" Riley asks.   
"Hi, Riley." Harper greets with a smile.   
"Hi." Riley responds.   
"How do you like having him here?" Harper asks, referring to her father.   
"It's terrible." Riley responds   
"It's wonderful. My father gave me my love of books." Harper tells her.   
"He did?" Riley asks.   
"He's why I became a teacher. It's why he named me Harper. You'll figure it out." Harper tells her.   
"Riley, stop me right now." Maya says, sounding a little nervous.   
"From what?' Riley asks her.   
"I can't like a teacher, I'm Maya." Maya says.   
"It's a good day, Maya. School got better and now nothing bad is ever going to happen again." Riley says right before the principal walks into the room. "So, I'm passing by your classroom on this, your first day, and I can't help noticing that somebody has a comic book... that everybody has a comic book." Principal Yancy says, scanning the room.   
"They're graphic novels." Farkle says.   
"Pipe down, Farkle." Yancy demands.   
"I think Harper's trying to teach us something important." Farkle tells him.   
"Oh, Harper is? Hm? Well, she's not." Yancy says, taking the book from Riley's desk. "It isn't literature, it's comic books. Which are against school policy, miss Burgess. And so is calling miss Burgess by her first name. You will gather these up, and you will teach something important." Yancy demands again. He walks over to her desk and picks up another book. "To kill a mockingbird? Are you familiar with this?" Yancy asks.   
"I know this book." Harper says.   
"Then teach it, miss Burgess." Yancy says and leaves the classroom.   
"So... The dark knight returns." Harper says, giving Riley another book. "Read it tonight, and tomorrow we will learn something important." And we all cheer, well all except me, now I gotta read. 

"Girls, slow down." Mrs. Matthews says as we watch Riley and Maya wolf down their food. Mrs. Matthews looks down a my plate, probably noticing that I wasn't eating. "What is the rush?" Mrs. Matthews asks, taking her attention away from my plate and over to Riley and Maya.   
"Dinner is keeping us from our homework." Maya says with a mouth full of food.   
"The new English teacher wants us to read this." Riley says, holding the comic book up to Mrs. Matthews.   
"Well, this looks like a comic book." Mrs. Matthews states.   
"Yes." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Didn't we have a teacher who taught us... " Mrs. Matthews trails off.   
"yes." Mr. Matthews says again.   
"Tell me more about this new English teacher." Mrs. Matthews says.   
"Motorcycle. Leather jacket." Riley and Maya say.   
"Sounds familiar." Mrs. Mathews says. "Weren't you on the committee to hire the new English teacher?" She asks her husband.   
"Yes." He replies.   
"Principal Yancy doesn't like her very much." Riley says.   
"She's a young idealist. You think she's gonna win him over." Mrs. Matthews infers.   
"I'm just looking for a little action." Mr. Matthews defends. I grab my fork and move my food around to the edges of the plate.   
"Not all history repeats, Cory." Mrs. Matthews says. I kinda tune out and continue to push my food around to make it look like I ate. Hey, I know I need to eat, but I'm a vegetarian and Mrs. Matthews made chicken for dinner.   
"Our principal won't let her teach us this." Maya explains when I finally tune back in, holding up the comic book.   
"But she is anyway?" Mrs. Matthews asks.   
"It's a more complicated world now. Heroes and villains aren't as easily recognized. Maybe it takes different teaching methods to tell them apart. She thinks this will help, and I like that she believes in something." Mr. Matthews defends.   
"But Cory, the world isn't so different that the principal doesn't still make the final decision." Mrs. Matthews tells him.   
"Yeah, that's interesting, isn't it? Yancy has a lot of power. He's like... Who's a guy with a lot of power, girls?" Mr. Matthews asks us.   
"Superman." I say.   
"Whoa." Maya and Riley says.   
"Then Harper's like..." Riley trails off.   
"Batman!" Maya says, finishing Riley's sentence.   
"Whoa!" They say excitedly.   
"What's the difference between the two?" Mrs. Matthews asks.   
"Really?" I ask, amazed that she didn't know superheroes. Like, even I knew the.   
"Well, one has superpowers and one doesn't." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Well, how can that be a fair fight? I mean, that's like a fight between you and me." Mrs. Matthews says and I smile.   
"I know." Mr. Matthews says.   
"You know, I don't want Harper... Batman. ...To lose." Riley and Maya jump into each other's sentences.   
"Well, maybe you should do your homework and find out what happens next." Mr. Matthews tells them and they both look at each other excitedly. Then they look at me.   
"Oh no." I say, knowing that I would have to read.  
"Yeah, like they're gonna run..." Mrs. Matthews laughs. Riley and Maya run to Riley's room and I follow right after them, even though I am NOT excited about this. 

We were sitting in Riley's room, reading, ugh.   
The three of us were on the bed, sitting with our backs against the wall. Riley and Maya were almost finished their book, and I was on like page three or something.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Riley glance over at me and put her book in her lap. Maya follows Riley and does the same, so I put my book in my lap too.   
"Yes?" I ask.   
"What's it like?" Riley asks. I give her a questioning glance and Maya continues for her.   
"To have dyslexia." Maya finishes.   
"Ever eat alphabet soup?" I ask the two of them, they both nod and I continue. "That's how I read this page." I say, pointing to the page I was on. "A bunch of letters mixed up and...everywhere." I tell them. They nod, but I know they can never fully get it. I can barely read, which is something you can do by the time you're six. Six years old, and they can read better than me. Not fair. And the thing that bugs me is that people think it's so easy to read, like Riley and Maya can finish a comic book in the 30 minutes we have been here, and I can't get through 3 pages. 

"Can good change?" Harper asks, starting off today's lesson.   
"Good is good." Riley states.   
"Can evil change?" Harper asks.   
"It seems like just when we think we've seen the worst that there can be, somebody comes up with something." Lucas says.   
"Why do you suppose that is?" Harper asks.   
"Because it's evil that fascinates us." Maya says.   
"But doesn't good have to win in the end?" Lucas asks.   
"Does it?" Harper asks.   
"So I'm passing by your classroom on this, your second day, and I see no mockingbird." Yancy says, walking into the room. "But I still see comic books."   
"Yes, we're studying the nature of good and evil." Harper explains.  
"I don't care." Yancy says. "Class dismissed."   
"Excuse me?" Harper asks.   
"Study hall, all of you! Except Farkle. You... Go sit in a garbage can." Yancy tells him.   
"Don't talk to my friend like that." I say, standing up from my desk.  
"Leave now." Yancy tells me and everyone else.   
"Go." Harper says sadly.   
"Riley." Maya says.   
"Yes." Maya says. I sit back down in my chair.   
"Out, Josephina." Yancy tells me. I shake my head and he knows I'm stubborn from how many times I've been in his office. He also know that I HATE being called by my real name, so seeing me cringe was probably a small victory for him.   
"If I may explain my lesson plan." Harper says.   
"Oh, there's no need, miss Burgess. You're fired." Yancy says. "You are brand-new, kid. You think there are heroes and villains? There aren't. There are only kids who come and go. You really think that you've affected anybody?" Yancy says. I stand up from my seat and walk so I'm facing him. "Of course she's affected someone!" I yell. I hear the door open and Riley, Maya and Mr. Matthews walk in. "You know about my...disability. You know how hard it is for me. Yet because of her, I tried to read. Tried to read." I say, making those three words important. I have Yancy silent for a second before Mr. Matthews speaks up.   
"Uh... What's going on here?" Mr. Matthews ask as he puts his hands on my shoulders, Riley and Maya creeping out through the doorway.   
"I've been fired." Harper explains. "I want to thank you for believing in me." She tells him. I cross my arms over my chest and look at Yancy.   
"You're welcome. Oh, wait. That hasn't changed." Mr. Matthews tells her. He moves his hands from my shoulders and walks towards Yancy. I see the class crowd around the windows. I lean my glass against the window and watch. "Uh... How can you possibly fire someone like her, Yancy?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"Go back to your class, Matthews." Yancy says, kinda annoyed.   
"You're right, this isn't history, this is English, but... You know what history has in common with the great books?" Mr. Matthews asks. "It turns out there are heroes and villains. All through them. And the villains will always cause trouble. But there's always gonna be heroes to fight back." Mr. Matthews says.   
"You ruined my entire lesson." Harper tells him.   
"She was hired to teach literature, but she's not. She rides a motorcycle and she teaches comic books. How is that a teacher?" Yancy asks.   
"That can be a great teacher. A passionate teacher who doesn't believe that kids just come and go. And if you let her go, then... You have to be prepared to let me go as well." Mr. Matthews says. I uncross my arms and stand from leaning on the window.   
"Let you go?" Yancy asks. I hold my breath and my eyes go wide as he speaks. "Well, I wasn't prepared for that at all. Just give me a second... okay, I'm good. You're fired, too." Yancy tells him. My jaw drops and I look to Riley and Maya who look back at me with the same look.   
"No." I gasp out quietly. I start to hyperventilate and run out of the classroom, and even out of the school. I didn't wanna lose the one teacher who knew how to teach me. I run down the streets of New York and... I dont know what to do anymore. 

"Nothing new happened at all." I hear through the door before busting into the Matthews' apartment.   
"He got fired. I can't believe it." I say, walking in through the door and pacing around the living room. I see Mrs. Matthews eyes go wide.   
"Well, there's that." Mr. Matthews laughs nervously. "You know how you thought there might be trouble between Yancy and the new teacher?" He asks his wife.   
"The young idealist who was gonna win him over?" Mrs. Matthews asks, starting the conversation between the two.   
"She didn't... so much."   
"But you defended her?"  
"I did."   
"So Yancy fired you?"  
"So much." Mr. Matthews says.  
"Yancy can't fire you. According to statue 3028, teacher dismissals have to come from the state." Mrs. Matthews says.   
"Mom, do you know everything?" Riley asks.   
"Yeah." She replies.   
"So Mr. Matthews is safe?" I ask, sitting down at the table next to Maya. "Aw, Joey, I didn't know you cared." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Yes you did." I tell him.   
"I've met principal Yancy. He can be pretty stubborn." Mrs. Matthews says.   
"Yeah, he's gonna pursue this." Mr. Matthews says.   
"What will we do next?" Riley asks.   
"Well, he has to take it to his boss. He has to take it to the superintendent of schools." Mrs. Matthews says, looking over at her husband with a smile. "Doesn't that make you guys nervous?" I ask.   
"Um, they don't seem nervous." Maya points out. 

 

"We have some special guests in our classroom." Harper starts the class. "Please behave as you normally would." She tells us, looking at me cause Yancy was one of the people in the classroom. The other guy was Riley's "uncle" Jon.   
"Hi. We love Harper. Do you understand, Uncle jon?" Riley asks, going over to him in the back of the room.   
"Real Uncle, or do you just call him that?" Yancy asks her.   
"He comes over like a million times a week..." Riley says before getting cut off by Yancy.   
"I withdraw my complaint."   
"You got them calling you by your first name?" Jon asks.   
"Sir, I wanted them to put together the mockingbird thing to see how much I care about what I'll be teaching." Harper tells him and us.   
"All right, does anybody understand the significance of Harper's name in regards to the author of to kill a mockingbird?" Jon asks.   
"Harper's first name is Charles twain!" I say with the face of realization and I can see around me that everyone's head drops in shame.   
"You're doing a bang-up job with her, Matthews." Jin says.   
"Look, she was told by the principal not to teach us something, but she did anyways. That's gotta mean something." Maya says.   
"Psst, will you stop helping us?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"Yeah, it means something. Now, may I see what you've learned? Because that's what means everything." Jon says.   
"Farkle goes first, Farkle always goes first!" Farkle says.   
"Stuart Minkus' kid?" Jon asks.   
"Yeah." Mr. Matthews replies.   
"Super genius?"  
"Outer space."   
"Real human boy?"  
"We're not sure yet." Mr. Matthews says, finishing their side conversation.   
"Sit down." Jon says.   
"I'll make the presentation." Lucas says, standing up.   
"You like this teacher?" Jon asks him.   
"I like both of these teachers." Lucas says.   
"Are you familiar with the material?" Jon asks.   
"Me? No, I never saw this thing before. I never saw this thing before in my life. Yeah, I read it. I read it, actually, a lot." Lucas stutters, turning the book in his hand.   
"Thanks for telling the truth." Jon says.   
"Yeah, I can't help myself." Lucas says.   
"Now, I prefer someone who is unfamiliar with the material. Someone who is notoriously unteachable." Jon says, looking at Maya and I.   
"How you doin'?" Maya asks. Jon motions for Maya and I to come to the front and Riley stands with us.   
"Not you, Riley." Mr. Matthews says.   
"I only looked at the pictures." Maya defends.   
"I read the words." Riley says with a smile.   
"It's a duet." Mr. Matthews says.   
"What about you?" Jon asks, looking at me.   
"I read 3 pages." I say quietly.   
"Ooh. Dyslexia, huh?" Jon asks me quietly. Riley and Maya look at me as I nod my head.   
"How'd you know." I ask him.   
"I can see it. In the way you speak, the way you look at the board, the way you defend yourself. I see it all. Good job." Jon tells me and I smile.   
"I hope you learned something, girls." Harper says.   
"I learn something all the time." Riley says.   
"I come here because my apartment leaks." Maya says.  
"I come here cause it's better than jail..." I say.   
"Wow, troublemaker." Jon says.   
"Come here." Harper says to Maya and I.   
"Yes...?" Maya asks.   
"I know you just say this stuff. I know you're a lot smarter than you want us to know." Harper says, even though I was completely serious, plus, I'm not that smart, I'm street smart, not book smart.   
"Shh." Maya says.   
"We got this." Riley says.   
"I hope so. Our future's in your hands." Mr. Matthews tells us.   
"In Frank Miller's the dark night returns the keyword is dark. He doesn't write heroes or villains that you are used to. You have to really think about what's right and what's wrong." Riley says.   
"The pictures make you work, too. You have to look up, down, across, and sideways, but I believe he's trying to get us to look at what our own world has become. Up, down, across, and sideways. Maya says.   
"Heroes that should be friends with a common goal, fight each other instead." Riley says.   
"One hero was trying to inspire his old friend to take a look at the world, and realized that it's changed. So, he needed to change, too." Farkle says, standing up.   
"But he wouldn't, so he fought against him. Which was hard to look at, because the world is dark enough and heroes are supposed to bring light." Lucas says.   
"Everyone in this room knows that someone with real power doesn't need to hit a kid with a ruler to get the kid to want to learn." Riley says.   
"Because this is a new world, and we don't do that here. Frank Miller turned a comic book into... what's the word?" I ask.   
"You know the word." Harper says.   
"Literature." I say. At least I don't have verbal dyslexia.   
"And Harper here, is named after someone who gave us a great story." Maya says.   
"Which her father taught her to appreciate, and it means everything to her that her father taught her." Riley says, walking over to her father. "She's taught me so much already."   
"You did that in two days?" Jon asks.   
"They're smarter than they want us to know." Harper says.   
"She did that in two days! Shape up, Matthews." Jon says.   
"Yes, sir." Mr. Mathews says.   
"Jon, comic books are against school policy." Yancy argues.   
"Yeah, and you can hit a kid with a ruler in 19 states." Jon says, and Yancy leaves the room. "Hey, Matthews, I know it was you that chose Harper for these kids. Is that because maybe she, uh... reminded you of someone?" "No." Mr. Matthews says and I smile. 

"Riles? What do you want to be when you grow up?" Maya asks Riley in the bay window.   
"I don't know yet. Is that okay?" Riley asks.   
"Yeah." Maya says.   
"Am I supposed to ask you now?" Riley asks after a moment of silence "That would certainly keep this going, so... " maya says.   
"Maya? Do you have any idea what you want to be when you grow up?" Riley asks.   
"No. But being a teacher might be cooler than I thought." Maya says.   
"You know what else is cool?" Riley asks. "Uncle Jon used to take care of Shawn when he was younger."   
"You don't say." Maya says.   
"I do say." Riley replies. "And my dad said that they were really good for each other."   
"Okay, Riley, I finished this Archie comic you gave me." Auggie says, handing the comic to Riley.   
"I wanted to start him on the road to good books." Riley says. I give Auggie a hug and look at the book he read as Riley and Maya talked. I turn the book in my hands and look up to see Riley and Maya watching me.   
"You can take the book to read it, if you want, Joey." Riley tells me. I smile and nod at her, jumping out the window and taking the book I barely got through the title of. 

"Good morning. Before we begin today, a decision has been reached. Now, I know you're all going to remain quiet and calm." Jon says.   
"We love her!" Riley, Maya, and I say at the same time, standing up from our seats.   
"Thank you. We appreciate it when students are fond of a teacher." Jon says. I walk over to Mr. Matthews' desk and sit on it, crossing my legs under me. "I mean, it factors into a decision, but it cannot be the first priority." Jon explains.   
"Uh-oh." Maya says.   
"That has to be preparation that a teacher puts into a lesson plan, and what the students take from it. Cory, what are you teaching today?" Jon asks.   
"I don't know. I'm probably making something up." Mr. Matthews says from his spit next to me.   
"All right, now Ms. Burgess went against school policy. The principal decided what he saw fit." Jon says. "Right and wrong can be difficult to identify sometimes. That's what you just read in English class. But this is history. And what does history teach us. You?" Jon points to Mr. Matthews for an answer.   
"When it's a struggle between right and wrong, that's when the real hero fights hardest." Mr. Matthews says.   
"So... For the greater good of this school, it has been decided that someone had to go. So I would like to introduce you to your new English teacher." Jon says.   
"No! How is this fair?" I exclaim.   
"Why is it worth learning anything if we can't change the world for the better?" Riley asks.   
"How are we supposed to be heroes if we can't do anything about anything?" Maya asks.   
"Hi!" Harper says, walking into the classroom. Once seeing her, we all cheer.   
"Wow! Sometimes you can beat superman." Maya says.   
"Very good, Maya. You get an a." Harper says.   
"That's all I need to do to get an a?" I ask.   
"Hey, Jo, you can have it. This new teacher's out to ruin my reputation." Maya jokingly says. 

"He was one of your teachers, mommy?" Auggie asks Mrs. Matthews at the dinner table. I was sitting next to Auggie and across from Jon at the table. "Yeah, Mr. Turner helped me learn everything I know." Mrs. Matthews says. "She knows everything." Auggie points out.   
"I know." Jon replies.   
"Was my daddy a good student?" Auggie asks.   
"He was a wonderful student." Jon says.   
"Why would you lie to my kid?" Mrs. Matthews asks and I smile.   
"He tried his best." Jon says.   
"Why would you lie to my kid?" Mrs. Matthews asks again.   
"He was so bad, he became a teacher so he could go back to school again." Jon says and Mrs. Matthews looks happy with the answer.   
"So... word has it you took care of Shawn Hunter?" Maya asks.   
"Yeah, I did. His dad was a little off and on. No kid should have that." Jon says.   
"Yeah. Did you care about him, though?" I ask him. "I mean, you weren't his real father."   
"No, I wasn't." Jon says.   
"But was it possible for you to..." Maya trails off.   
"Yes, Maya. I loved him like a son. I still do." Jon says and I smile.   
"That's good." Maya says for the both of us.   
"Dad? Thank you for being a good teacher." Riley says.   
"Yeah, thanks." Maya and I say.   
"Boy, there's nothing better than hearing that from your students." Mr. Matthews says and then he looks over at Jon. "Mr. Turner. Thank you for being a good teacher."   
"Yeah, thanks." Mrs. Matthews says. "You gave me an a-minus once." She points out.   
"Topanga. Topanga." Mr. Matthews says.   
"I want you to change it." Mrs. Matthews says.   
"Okay." Jon says.   
"It's that easy?" I ask. "Mr. Matthews, you gave me a 40 once. I want an A." I tell him.   
"I can't do that." Mr. Matthews says, shrugging his shoulders.   
"Why?" I ask.   
"Cause even if I did that, you'd still be failing." Mr. Matthews tells me. Everyone laughs and I eventually laugh along with them.


	13. Girl Meets Creativity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kinda skipped a couple episodes, but I hope you like this chapter.**

Jo's POV 

"I'm better than you now. I am Riley, the artist, and you are Maya, the artist's best friend." Riley says in art class. I lean my elbows against her table as Ms. Kossal comes over.   
"Thank you for working on light and shadow, Maya." Ms. Kossal says.   
"Yeah, I look around outside now. I watch the light move during the day. Thanks for teaching me that, Ms. Kossal." Maya says. Ms. Kossal wipes away a tear and we look at her in concern. "Hey. Are you okay?" Maya asks.   
"I get emotional when I'm around talent." She says. Then she looks over at Riley's painting and the tears vanish. "And now I'm fine." She says in kind of a mad voice.   
"Come on!" Riley says.   
"What did I tell you about only using purple?" Ms. K asks.   
"Are we gonna do this again?" Riley asks back.   
"Why is everything purple?" Ms. K asks.   
,Because you hide the purple from me and I find it!" Riley says with a huge smile and purple paint all over her fingers.   
"Are you finger painting?" Ms. K asks.   
"I believe you favor Maya over me." Riley states.   
"Oh, yeah? Well, let's explore that." Ms. K says, holding up Riley's painting. "Let's see if I have unfairly judged you. Today's assignment was the doorways of New York. You were asked to specifically focus on..."   
"Unique doorknobs. Uh-huh. Yeah." Riley finishes.   
"..and paint it from memory." Ms. K says.   
"I did." Riley defends.   
"You painted a cat." Ms. K says.   
"It's a door."   
"It's a cat."   
"The whole thing's a door. Anybody home? Okay, I'll come back later. Don't let the cat out." Riley says, opening the painting like it's a door.   
"Maya has something very special, Riley." Ms. K says. "She paints from a place that few of us are able to reach."   
"That's because she has an awful life." Riley says.   
"I love it when I'm reminded." Maya says sarcastically.   
"Take a look at Maya's work." Ms. K says, holding up Maya's painting. Riley and I look at it and it's GORGEOUS.  
"I want to know what's behind that door." Riley says.   
"So does the artist... Because I think it's been closed to her up until now." Ms. K says.   
"We're gonna get you in that door, Maya." Riley says.   
"Oh, I know you guys are." Maya responds.   
"Good. Because it's Maya's last painting." Ms. K says, causing all of us to frown with confused faces.   
"W-wait, why is it my last painting?" Maya asks.   
"Well, it's your last one for me, you beautiful girl." Ms. K says.   
"What's going on?" Maya asks.   
"Our school is running out of money. They're cutting art and music classes, effective after the next school board meeting."   
"What? How will Maya learn? What comes after light and shadow?" Riley asks.   
"What about you, Riley?" Ms. K asks her.   
"Who cares about me? I stink. What about Maya?" Riley asks.   
"And what about drama? My one-year suspension from not being able to audition for any of the plays ends on Tuesday. - I'm gonna be pippin!" Farkle adds.   
"They're not putting on pippin." I say.   
"I'm gonna be pippin in whatever they're doing." Farkle says.   
"Nobody better cut our dance." Zay says, pointing to me and him and I nod in agreement.   
"Dance?" Lucas asks.   
"Hey, you spend your time hitting baseballs, I spend my time lifting beautiful girls." Zay says. "Ms. hart? Shall we dance?" Zay asks, putting his hand out for her.   
"We shall not." Maya says.   
"They can't cut dance, it's the only thing I like about school." I say.   
"Dance... gone. Art, music... Drama all of it... gone." Ms. K says.   
"Maya?" Riley asks.   
"It's okay, riles. Just another door closed." Maya says, looking down. 

"The dark ages..." Mr. Matthews starts his lesson.   
"They're cutting art class and you want to talk about the dark ages?" Maya asks.   
"The dark ages was a time of cultural deterioration." Mr. Matthew splints out.   
"What does that have to do with me?" Maya asks him.   
"The dark ages was the decline of the creative spirit of an entire continent." Mr. Mathews tries again.   
"What about me?" Maya asks and Mr. Matthews goes up to her desk.   
"The dark ages is when they cut the art class at this middle school right now. And you, Maya hart... yes, you, Maya hart, the one I'm looking at right here... can't paint anymore." Mr. Matthews says.   
"You know, a good teacher lets the students get there on their own." I point out to him and he waves me off.   
"Daddy?" Riley says. Mr. Matthews looks at her purple arms.   
"Riley, if you put another purple cat on our fridge, I swear I'm moving to Brooklyn." He tells her. Apparently Riley wanted her nose scratched and she couldn't cause she's all...purple.   
"So... Why were the dark ages dark, pippin?" Mr. Matthews asks Farkle. "People lost interest in art and music because it was taken away from them." Farkle states.   
"Well, I don't want that for Maya. I want Maya to be happy." Lucas says. "Hey, Maya, it looks like Lucas here's gettin' all fired up on your behalf." Zay points out.   
"Thank you, Lucas. But it's just an art class." Maya says downheartedly.   
"I feel bad. They're taking away something you're very good at." Lucas says.   
"You've never said that to me before." Maya says and they go on like that for a while until they just stare at each other for a while.   
"I don't want them to take away your art class, Maya." Lucas states.   
"Bay window! Bay window right in five hours." Riley says.   
"Okay. Who's gonna do something about art class?" Mr. Matthews asks. "I'm sure that'll be Riley." Maya says.   
"Nope." Riley says.   
"Well, I know you guys would like me to step in here... " Mr. Matthews starts but is soon cut off by his daughter.   
"nope. This is bigger than you, dad." Riley says.   
"You're right. This is. In fact, this decision comes directly from the New York City school board." Mr. Matthews says.   
"That's not what I'm talking about. If they're gonna put us in the dark ages, then who's gonna get us out?" Riley asks.   
"Ah. Funny thing about that. You know who did get us out? Artists." Mr. Matthews starts and Riley looks at Maya. "Michaelangelo, Da Vinci... There was an explosion of creativity called the renaissance. Maya, I would think you'd have something to say about that."   
"Cut the art classes, don't cut the art classes." Maya says. "What have I ever been able to do about my life? And now my little purple friend will go crazy."   
"Not this time, Maya. You're the artist, and I'm just the artist's best friend." Riley says. 

"You think you're gonna outlast me? You think I'm gonna do something? You think I'd actually care about something?" Maya asks as the three of us sat in the bay window.   
"I don't care what you care about." Riley plainly says.   
"Ouch." I say under my breath.   
"You're gonna break first, and you're gonna fix this whole thing somehow because you can't help yourself!" Maya exclaims.   
"You know, for somebody who doesn't care, you are most certainly talking to me in all caps." Riley points out.   
"I will never be a great artist." Maya says.   
"You're probably right." Riley says.   
"Wow." I say.   
"You don't believe in me?" Maya asks her.  
"Not if you won't." Riley tells Maya.   
"Well, I can't, Riley. You know? It's just 'cause don't believe, don't get hurt." Maya says.   
"Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right. Be safe. You're right, I'm wrong. Be safe." Riley says. "Let's just go to a movie or read a book or maybe listen to some music."   
"You mean let's just go to art, or read some art, or listen to some art, because movies and books and music are art?" Maya says, her tone changing and getting louder. "I do go outside, Riley. I watch the light move during the day. And you know what happens at 5:30? You turn gold. Everything is more beautiful at the beginning and the end of the day, and I want people to see that. I want to capture that." Maya says, then she looks upset. "I didn't mean to believe in something."   
"I know you didn't, peaches." Riley comforts her.   
"But I do. And you knew it. You knew this was in me." Maya says and Riley nods her head. "You did it. You broke me. I broke first. This is the first time this has ever happened! How close were you to breaking?"   
"I almost died!" Riley screams.   
So, I'm not sure how it happened, but I kinda zoned out and found myself in the kitchen with Riley and Maya by my side and Mrs. Matthews was there too.   
"Maya, I'm really proud of you for deciding to do something about your future." Mrs. Matthews says.   
"You guys left me out there to die." Auggie says, coming back in the door. Wow, you really miss a lot when you zone out, too bad I can't control it. 

"Well, you are harder to watch than usual." Zay says, breaking the silence between us in Topanga's cafe. We were all sitting around, Riley and Maya together, Lucas and Farkle next to each other, and me and Zay sitting on the chair. "I mean, all broken and pouty and stuff. Lucas used to call me in Texas and tell me about you guys. You were legends. The genius who's loyal and kind... The blond beauty..." Zay says, walking around.   
"Lucas talks about himself like that?" Maya asks, cutting Zay off.   
"He was talking about you." Zay says. "He said you were all full of fire. The tomboy who is guarded, but sweet." Zay says, referring to me. "And the pretty brunette who never gives up on anyone or anything. And no sacrifice is too big for her friends. But you've all given up. Where's the fire? Because I don't see any of it." Zay goes on. "You know what, Lucas? These aren't the people you told me about."   
"Yeah, except you've been here long enough to know that they are." Lucas defends.   
"Einstein said we cannot solve our problems with the same thinking we used when we created them." Farkle speaks up.   
"Yeah. We need a different kind of thinking." Lucas says.   
"My brain barely works with the simplest way of thinking, what other way is there that even I could understand?" I ask.   
"We're trying to save the creative arts. Why can't we start thinking creatively?" Maya asks.   
"There's my little artist." Riley says. 

"Our next speaker is Mr. Isaiah Babineaux and Ms. Jo Edwards. Mr. Babineaux, Ms. Edwards?" Chairperson says. Zay and I walk forward and stands at the mic.   
"Hello, chairperson. Thank you for seeing me." Zay says.   
"You're welcome, Mr. Babineaux. We are happy to see a young representative of our school community, who is, I trust, going to address us with great respect for our process." Chairperson says.   
"No. That's not what's gonna happen." I tell her with a wicked smile. Riley, Farkle, Maya and Lucas come to stand around us, all dressed up and stuff. "We couldn't reach you with logic, so we decided to think... differently." Zay says and I give another smile.   
"Oh. Super. Okay. Wait a second. What exactly are you gonna do?" Chairperson asks.   
"♪ Bomp, bomp, bomp ♪ ♪ Ba, da, da ♪ ♪ Bomp, bomp, bomp ♪ ♪ Ba, da, da ♪ ♪ Bomp, bomp, bomp ♪ ♪ Ba, da, da ♪ ♪ Bomp, bomp, bomp ♪ ♪ Ba, da, da ♪ ♪ Bomp, bomp, bomp ♪ ♪ Ba, da, da ♪ ♪" We start singing. Zay and Lucas take the front as we all walk towards the back of the room.   
"Oh, Mr. Friar ♪ ♪" Zay sings.   
"Yes, Mr. Babineaux?" Lucas responds singing.   
"♪ ♪ I like this room ♪ ♪"   
"This is a nice room ♪ ♪"  
"So what do we do to a room if we want to kill the... ♪ ♪" Zay starts and Lucas finishes.   
"A-r-t-s, arts? ♪"   
"We do this..." Zay says, bioth the boys walk over to the paintings on the wall and take them down.   
"Gentlemen, what are you doing?" Chairperson asks.   
"The same thing you're doing to us." Lucas says. We take all the paintings off the wall.   
"Not as interesting a room anymore. Get the picture?" Zay asks.   
"That's a very colorful scarf you're wearing. May I?" Riley asks, taking the scarf from the chairperson. "A dance to the loss of purple." Riley says doing a weird dance. Why wasn't I picked to dance, I'll never know.   
"My name is Maya hart. This committee relies on charts and graphs. I have information to add to them." Maya says, walking up to the mic.   
"Please share it with us, Ms. hart." Chairperson says.   
"You want numbers? The United States ranking in math, science and reading has done nothing but drop for the past 50 years." Maya states.   
"Your proposal?" Chairperson says.   
"Get rid of 'em." Maya says. I COMPLETELY AGREE.   
"Cut math, science and reading?"chairperson asks alarmed.   
"Why not? We stink at 'em. But you know what we're number one at? Movies and music! People all over the world are inspired by our creativity. But hey, I don't wanna get rid of anything. You started it." Maya says.   
My hands are tied." Chairperson says.   
"Yeah, it's so funny. Everyone keeps saying that, but they're not. Look at 'em. Your hands are free." Maya says. "You just think they're tied."   
"I'm afraid you're out of time. We have a long list of speakers on the list today and we need to be getting back to them. Topanga Matthews." Chairperson says. Mrs. Matthews stand up and walks over to the mic.   
"I yield my time to these children." Mrs. Matthews says.   
"Uh... Cory Matthews."   
"Yield."   
"Gabriella Kossal."   
"Yield."   
"Yes. Super. Okay. Wouldn't now be a good time for an adult point-of-view?" Chairperson asks.   
"Yield." Everyone in the room says.   
"Oh, come on!" Chairperson says.   
"The adults have failed them. Especially superintendent Turner!" Mr. Matthews yells.   
"Matthews!" Turner says.   
"♪ Bomp, bomp, bomp ♪ ♪ Ba, da, da ♪ ♪ Bomp, bomp, bomp... ♪ ♪ Ba, da, da... ♪ ♪" we start singing again.   
"Oh, Mr. Farkle? ♪ ♪" Lucas says.   
"Yes, Mr. Freakface? ♪" Farkle sings.   
"Although you are a scientist, we are also told that you have great creativity." Lucas states.   
"Why, yes. I sing and dance and am the greatest pippin the stage has ever seen." Farkle says with pride.   
"May we see some of it, please?" Lucas asks.   
"No, you may not! There are no longer plays or concerts in this school. Instead, I shall perform for you a list of prime numbers." Farkle says.   
"♪ Bomp, bomp, bomp ♪ ♪ Ba, da, da ♪ ♪ Bomp, bomp, bomp ♪ ♪ Ba, da, da, bomp ♪" we sing as Farkle walks over to the mic.   
"Two. Three. Five. Seven. 11." Farkle says completely monotoned. Everyone boos and groans.   
"Okay, okay. I think we get your point, Mr. Farkle." Chairperson says.   
"With all due respect, chairperson Sanchez, I don't think you do. And like I said, I can also do this." Farkle says, tap dancing in the front and everyone cheers. "17." Farkle starts again. "19. 23." Everyone boos again but cheers when Farkle dances. "Creativity feeds science, and science feeds creativity. That's what you're missing because you're not thinking creatively. Thank you." Farkle says.   
"I took all of my art off of the refrigerator." Auggie says, walking up to the chairperson. "Do you have kids?" He asks and she nods. "When you get home, please take their art off of the refrigerator, too. Otherwise you're hippopotamuses." Auggie says and I smile cause I wouldn't have been able to do any better says hypocrite.   
"Hypocrites?" Chairperson asks.   
"Please don't cut reading." Auggie says, walking back to his chair and sitting down.   
"A dance in which a hippopotamus returns home to find his art taken from the refrigerator." Riley says and does a weird dance.   
"Ms. hart, I am told that you can sing." Lucas says.   
"I can warble a tune." Maya responds.   
"Would you do us the great honor?" Lucas asks.   
"♪ Once I had a dream ♪ ♪ That dream had just begun...♪" Maya sings until Zay and Lucas then take her mic and stop the music. "Sorry. No more music." Maya says.   
"Ms. Edwards." Lucas says and I come forward, knowing what we had rehearsed. "We all know that you're a dancer and a gymnast." Lucas says and I nod. "May we see something?" Lucas asks with a smile.   
I stand in front with Zay a couple feet to my left and Lucas on my right. After tucking my shirt in, I do a couple spins and some people cheer until Lucas grabs my foot. I then turn around with my back towards Zay and do a backhandspring. Hearing the crowd cheer, I do another, but I know what the plan is so I can't actually do a real backhandspring. I jump back with my arms extended and Zay catches me, putting my feet back on the ground.   
"Sorry. No more dance." I say, shrugging my shoulders and walking back over to Riley and Maya.   
"Chairperson Sanchez, with respect, you seem uncomfortable. Could that possibly have to do with your background?" Zay asks.   
"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Chairperson says.  
"Oh, let me be more specific. Where did you do your undergraduate work?" Zay asks her.   
"Princeton." She responds.   
"Oh. Good school. Good school. What'd you study?" Zay asks.   
"I don't see how these questions are relevant to today's proceedings." She says.   
"Oh, you were an art major!" Zay says and the crowd gasps.   
"Yes, Mr. Babineaux. I have a degree in studio art." Chairperson confirms.   
"A dance in which I graduate with a degree in studio art from Princeton university but then I get my hands tied." Riley says stepping forwards.   
"I don't need to see that one. I lived it." Chairperson says.   
"When do you stop being able to think creatively? When do you get your hands tied? We don't want that to happen to us. You went to a great school. I'm sure all of you did. You're very smart. You know this is the wrong way to think." Maya says and we all turn to leave.   
"You didn't ask me who my favorite artist is. It's Picasso." Chairperson says stopping us. "Do you have a favorite artist?"   
"All of them. Everyone who ever tried... Including you." Maya says. "Superintendent Turner... You have been requesting all along that we remain patient. Well, we're all teachers here. I think we can appreciate the value of a good lesson." Chairperson says after talking to Maya Abigail it a horse.   
"Turner! My man!" Mr. Matthews shouts.   
"Would you tell him to stop?" Turner asks.   
"I can't promise an immediate solution, but I can promise that we can try and think differently. To think creatively as these students. Thank you all for coming. This meeting is adjourned. But our next meeting begins right now, and we will stay here until we come up with something that unties our hands and we begin to think differently." Chairperson says. "Ms. hart?"  
"Yes, ma'am?" Maya asks.   
"Please hang up my painting." Chairperson says.   
"Yes, ma'am." Maya says. 

"Very hopeful, Maya. What do you call it?" Ms. K asks Maya the next day in art. I don't know if I told you guys yet, but I don't actually take art class. Ms. K doesn't care if I hang around and my dance teacher doesn't care where I am, as long as I practice the routine and get it right.   
"The renaissance." Maya states.   
"Oh, my eyes!" Ms k says, looking at Riley's painting.   
"Want to know what I call it?" Riley asks.   
"I don't care." Ms. K says.   
"50 million purple cats. Isn't it hopeful?" Riley asks.   
"It is. Keep painting, Riley. Because it makes you happy. It makes you feel something, which is what art is all about." Ms. K says.   
"I'm happy. I'm a happy artist. This is why I stink." Riley states.   
"All right. Remember your homework for the weekend is to visit any art museum in the city. Find something that inspires you and never forget it for the rest of your rich and creative lives." Ms. K says. 

When I get to the group home, I climb through the window and jump on my bed use in time for roll call. After that, I open the phone box Mr. Matthews gave me, get the earbuds from the box, and climb out the window to the roof.   
This is my first time using the phone, but I'm not using it to call or text or anything, I'm using it to dance. My passion.   
I put the earbuds in my ears, click play on my music, and dance under the stars of the night sky. For hours I dance and dance. Dance is my passion, dance is something I'd fight for. And that's exactly what I did tonight in front of the board members.


	14. Girl Meets I am Farkle

Jo's POV 

"A) Every human being is a unique collection of atoms." Mr. Matthews starts his history lesson. "B) Some of you in this room might be human beings. C) When you mess with atoms, or human beings, they blow up."   
"Belgium, 1831!" Farkle yells, standing up from his seat.   
"Okay, everybody, it's happening right now. Under your desks. Farkle's gonna blow." Mr. Matthews warns and we all crouch under our desks.   
"I know everything except Belgium, 1831. And once I know that, I'll know everything! And then my name goes on the board with those three idiots!" Farkle yells, pointing to the board with the names of geniuses on it.   
"Breathe, Farkle." I say.   
"Too late. I taste blue." Farkle says, then he falls.   
"You know, with anybody else, that would've been strange." Riley says as we all go to sit back in our desks.   
"But with Farkle, we don't even lift him off the floor anymore." Maya says then she throws a book at Farkle. "Oh, here's your book."   
"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Matthews, I'm here to speak with Farkle Minkus and Josephina Edwards." The guidance counselor says and I cringe at my full name.   
"Farkle, Jo, guidance counselor." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Well, it's about time." Farkle says, walking over to the guidance counselor and I stand up and hesitantly walk over to her.   
"Are you finally taking them away?" Riley asks.   
"They go, we all go." Maya backs up.   
"I'm here, so it's not just the girls." Lucas says.   
"There are no secrets in our group. Nothing can come between..." Riley says and then the bell rings and they leave.   
"Farkle, I have the results..."   
"Of my I.Q. And aptitude test? I'm a genius, right? You know how I know? 'Cause I'm a genius. It's not conceited when it's true. Right, Mr. Matthews?" Farkle asks, cutting off the counselor.   
"I wouldn't know. I'm barely literate." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Your parents have given me permission to tell you that yes, you scored in the superior range." She says.   
"And my aptitude test says I should consider a career in... " Farkle says.   
""Ruling the world." Never seen that one." Counselor says. "The rest of the class falls within a more traditional range of careers. Although, we did get one bunny farmer..." We hear Riley happy. " and armpit sniffer #5" in a deodorant factory." Maya's happy she got a job.   
"But I would expect there's going to be further testing, is that right, Ms. Oben?" Mr. Matthews asks. Ms. Oben, finally got her name.   
"Yes. When someone scores this high, the experts usually want to confirm the testing. And then, more specialized schools with gifted programs, like Einstein Academy, might approach you." Ms. Oben says.   
"I'd never leave my friends behind." Farkle says.  
"One more thing, Farkle. It's important not to react to your score in any way that might make your friends feel..." Ms. Oben starts.   
"inferior. Of less value. Like dum-dums." Farkle finishes.  
"We're talking about my daughter!" Mr. Matthews points out.   
"Whose fault is that?" Farkle ask.   
"And Jo..." Ms. Oben says in a way that makes me nervous. "I...I have to test you more tomorrow." Ms. Oben says, walking out of the room. Lucas, Maya, Riley, and Farkle look at me and I look at them nervously. 

I was way too nervous to be tested, so I didn't end up going to Farkle's little celebration party. 

It's the next day and I'm supposed to be tested today. I'm really jittery with nerves and I continue to tap on my desk and chew the drawstrings to my LSU hoodie.   
"Farkle, what are you?" Mr. Matthews asks in history.   
"Genius. I'm on the board." Farkle says.   
"Wrong. Riley, what are you?" Mr. Matthews asks.  
"Bunny farmer." She says happily.   
"Wrong." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Then don't go into my room." Riley replies.   
"All these things that you guys have been told you are this week? That's only a piece of what makes you an individual. This I.Q. Test produces a number that puts you in a category. A label. Don't live under a label. It just gets in the way of who you are." Mr. Matthews says.   
"But if you get called something enough, don't you start believing it?" Lucas asks.   
"Believe in what you contribute to others. We expect great things from you, Farkle." Mr. Matthews says.   
"I'll try my best, sir." Farkle responds.   
"But, I also expect great things from everybody else. Remarkable people have I.Q.'s all across the board. Everyone has great gifts, and everyone in this class has the potential to impact our world. So just be yourself. It's the only label that matters." Mr. Matthews says before Ms. Oben walks in.   
"Mr. Matthews? If it's all right with you, I need a moment with Farkle and Jo." She says.   
"Okay. Farkle, Jo?" Mr. Matthews says. Farkle quickly stands up and follows Ms. Oben but I walk out slowly, nervously looking at Riley and Maya before leaving. 

Farkle was taken into a different room and told he needed more testing. And then Ms. Oben came to me in another room and sat at the table with me.   
"Jo, this test is so I can further analyze, alright. You'll take the test and I will have your results shortly. It's a test, but it has no right or wrong answers." Ms. Oben explains, I nod and we begin.   
She gives me a packet of paper for math first, which I kinda just guess on. Then she gives me reading. I look down at the story I'm supposed to read and I just...don't know what's going on in it. So I skip stuff and guess other stuff. Then she makes me read out loud which was embarrassingly HARD. By the end of the test, I feel stupid knowing I failed miserably.   
"Time's up." Ms. Oben says.   
"Ugh." I say, brushing a piece of hair out of my teary eyes. "I feel so stupid."   
"Let me look at your tests and I'll have your results shortly." Ms. Oben says. She goes into a room for like an hour and comes out.   
"Okay, I'm back" Ms. Oben says, then she holds up my test papers. "Um... Maybe I should tell you your results with Mr. Matthews in the room." She says and I look down.   
"Is it really that bad?" I ask her and she nods her head and I let more tears fall as we leave the room to find Mr. Matthews. 

We find Mr. Matthews in his classroom sitting at his desk. He wasn't teaching anyone so we walked right in.   
"Mr. Matthews, if it's okay with you I'd like you to be here to hear Jo's test results." Ms. Oben says.   
"Of course it's okay. Let's hear 'em." Mr. Matthews says with a smile but when he sees my tears his smile falter and he comes over to me. He stands behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders as we wait for the results.   
"Jo." Ms. Oben says. "After all the testing I've taken I've come to a conclusion. When I gave you the math portion, I expected you to stumble on it and for your dyslexia to get in the way. And for your reading I expected the same thing. But when I asked you to read some of the reading out loud, I figured out another problem you have." She goes on. "Jo, you can't read. It's not just your dyslexia, you can't read." Ms. Oben says and Mr. Matthews Squeezes my shoulders as I let more tears fall. I turn around and cry while he hugs me. Ms. Oben continues. "I think your dyslexia has gotten worse. Maybe even dangerously worse."   
"So what can we do for her?" Mr. Mathews asks.   
"Well, we can re-teach her. Go back to the basics." Ms. Oben says. "Letters and numbers have always mixed up in her head, but now, she can't match the letters to the sounds." She says.  
"So we need to help her in a more extreme way?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"Basically, we need to start over." Ms. Oben says. "It needs to be like we're throwing her back into kindergarten." She tells Mr. Matthews.   
"Okay." Mr. Matthews says. "Jo, we will help you. You'll get better." He tells me. "How about we go home?" He asks and I nod my head. 

While Mr. Mathews was driving, he got a phone call, something about Farkle and his behavior or something? I don't know. But when we got to the house, Farkle, Maya, Lucas, Riley. Mrs. Matthews, and Mr. And Mrs. Minkus were already there. So my friends were a little shocked when they saw me walk in with big and puffy red eyes but I waved them off and put my head down and just listened to the conversation.   
"So, they did more testing on me." Farkle says.   
"How big a genius are you?" Riley asks.   
"Riley, they're considering some behavioral traits in Farkle that warrant a more specific kind of testing." Mr. Matthews says from next to me.   
"What? They just noticed Farkle's a little farkly?" Riley asks in a bubbly voice.   
"I could have told them that." Maya says.   
"They want to see if I have autism." Farkle says.   
"You don't. Let's go tell them you don't." Maya and Riley say.   
"I might have a type of autism called Asperger's syndrome." Farkle says.  
"You don't." Maya says.   
"What is it?" Lucas asks.   
"It's a disorder that affects a person's behavior." Farkle says.   
"Farkle, when I said that you were a little farkly, what I meant was..." Riley says.   
"Yeah, that you behave just like a perfectly normal Farkle." Lucas says.   
"We'll get the results from today's interview, and we'll know." Mr. Minkus says.   
"We know." Farkle says.   
"We don't know." Maya says.   
"Guys, I've passed every single test I've ever taken." Farkle points out.   
"He made us come right over. He didn't want to go home, he didn't want to do anything except be with you." Mrs. Minkus says.   
"Of course. That's who he is." Mrs. Mathews says.   
"I see it in my classroom every day." Mr. Matthews adds.   
"The most important thing to him was that you're a part of this." Mr. Minkus says.   
"Because he's Farkle. That's who you are, no matter what anybody says." Maya says with a tear in her eyes. Riley grabbed my hand and we all sat in the bay window. 

"Could you please give us one of your wonderful little Riley pick-me-ups?" Maya asks. I was sitting at the edge of the bay window with my arms around my knees and I look out the window as the other talk.   
"Whatever happens, at least you're in better shape that Maya." Riley says.   
"Okay, that wasn't what I was going for, but sure, let's turn on me." Maya says.   
"You think you got stuff? Look at this! This is a bag of cats." Riley exclaims.   
"Okay there, little helper." Maya says.   
"All right, this website lists symptoms of Asperger's." Lucas says, looking st a computer. Then I kinda zoned out until Farkle said something that really scared me.   
"Please don't ever let me not understand love." Farkle says. We all look at each other and then the conversation somehow gets turned on me.   
"Jo, what's wrong. What did Ms. Oben want to talk to you about?" Riley asks me.   
"She wanted to...um...test me more." I say quietly.   
"What did she find?" Maya cautiously asks.   
"I...um...I can't read." I say, hugging my knees tighter. "She said my dyslexia got so bad that I can't match the sound of letters to the actual letter. They're gonna make me learn kindergarten again!" I cry to them.   
"Hey, we're here for you." Riley says, putting a hand on my arm. 

The next day in the hallway Smackle went over to a Farkle.   
"Hello, Smackle." Farkle says, seeing her next to him.   
"You observed me in my natural habitat, so I asked Mr. Matthews if I could observe you in Mediocreville." Smackle says. Then she looks at me Riley and Maya by our lockers. "I hope that's not offensive."   
"Of course, it is." I say.   
"I have no remorse." Smackle says plainly.   
"Glad you could join us, Smackle." Lucas says.   
"Lucas, you have to stop. It's never gonna happen." Smackle tells him.   
"Lucas, take a hint." Maya says with a smile. We walk into the classroom and Ms. Oben took Farkle.  
"Farkle time?" Farkle asks, walking into the classroom.   
"Absolutely." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Asperger's syndrome is an autism spectrum disorder. A.S.D. This is a pretty complicated label, so I wanna explain it to you. People with a.S.D. Can fall anywhere on a spectrum of different behaviors. They talked to me for a long time. And you know what? I don't have Asperger's. But they also said they don't know what to make of me. And I like that. So, what am I? I'm Farkle! Thank you." Farkle says from the front of the room.   
"We're all a unique collection of atoms, and there's only one of each of us." Mr. Matthews says, starting his lesson. "The only label you should wear is your name. Let your actions define you. Because there's another spectrum. How you live your life, what you do with whatever you're given. How you treat the other people around you. These are your actions. This is your name. That's who you are." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Thanks for the way you treat me. And thanks for studying all of it." Farkle says to us.   
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys studied?" Mr. Mathews asks.   
"Hey, our friend was worried about something." Lucas says.   
"So, we learned about it. If I knew it was studying, I wouldn't have done it." Maya says. Smackle raises her hand.   
"Ms. Smackle?" Mr. Mathews asks.   
"I believed that Farkle would be better off attending Einstein Academy. Observing him in your inferior class was to be my proof." Smackle says.   
"Don't hold back, smack, just say what's on your mind." Maya says.   
"My findings are contradictory to my hypothesis." Smackle starts and I quickly stoop her.   
"Small words." I tell her.   
"This class teaches lessons you cannot find in a textbook." Smackle says, walking up to Farkle's desk. "There are friendships here that can't be created in a laboratory. Farkle, you are where you belong. I, on the other hand, should leave." Smackle says, looking at Farkle and then leaving the classroom. 

"I'm okay. I will go though life alone." Smackle says in the bay window next to Riley, Maya and I.  
"Isadora, you haven't lost Farkle." Maya says.   
"He doesn't want me now." Smackle says.   
"Why? Because he doesn't have Asperger's... Like you?" Riley carefully asks and Smackle looks confused.   
"How did you know?" She asks.   
"We studied. We're studiers. She made me." Maya says.   
"I was diagnosed when I was five years old. I... struggle with it." Smackle says.  
"Isadora, I don't think there's anybody we respect more than you." Riley says.   
"I'm not like everybody else." Smackle says.   
"But who wants that?" I ask.   
"The strangest thing is that I feel so comfortable with Farkle. But he's not quite like me anymore." Smackle says, looking down.   
"But I thought that's what you guys always wanted. You were like forces and like forces repel." Riley says.   
"Yeah, Smackle. Science dictates that you guys can be together now." Maya says.   
"You think he knows that?" Smackle asks as Farkle comes through the window.   
"Ladies!" Farkle says, sitting down next to me.   
"Farkle, my arch Nemesis." Smackle says.   
"Smackle, my arch Nemesis. Riley, Maya, my wives who I will adore forever. I want a divorce. Make it a double." Farkle says. Riley makes it all dramatic like and goes to sit on the bed. Riley calls Maya and I over to the bed and we watch Farkle and Smackle.   
"Isadora, I'm a single man now." Farkle jokes.   
"Farkle, before we continue, there's something I need to tell you. I have..." Smackle starts.   
"I know you do. I also know you showed me understanding and compassion." Farkle says.   
"Of course." Smackle says   
"Please, let me do the same. May I hug you?" Farkle asks.   
"Yes." Farkle hugs her and she looks VERY uncomfortable. "I don't like this at all.....Don't stop." She says as she gets a bit more comfortable with the hug but it still looks weird. My heart melts at the scene. Awww. 

"These are my friends, Isadora. They like me for who I am. They make me feel like I could rule the world." Farkle says as we all sit in Topangas Cafe.   
"Yeah, so forget trying to steal Farkle over to Einstein. You come to John Quincy Adams." Maya says.   
"What would be the benefits?" Smackle asks.   
"You would have good friends here." Farkle says.   
"But, I'm not good at that." Smackle says.   
"Yeah, but... We are. Maybe if you were in a place where you had some good friends... You wouldn't struggle as much." Maya and Riley say.   
"People change people." Farkle says.   
"Secret of life." Riley states. "Okay. I have a question for everybody, and I want you guys to answer as honestly as you can. Who here is normal?" Riley asks and no one raises their hand. "And who here wants to be?" Smackle raises her hand but then puts it down. "Good." Riley says.   
I'm not normal. And that IS good.


	15. Girl Meets Cory and Topanga

Jo's POV   
Girl Meets Cory and Topanga   
"Seven hours till school is over!" Maya cheers as we climb in through the bay window. We sit down next to Riley. I've got my wet hair, glasses, and I'm wearing the hoodie Shawn bought me with my ripped jeans whereas the other two girls look nice.   
"You know what my mom does?" Riley asks as we sit next to her. "She uses her intelligence to help the powerless against the powerful."   
"Yeah. She's really somethin'." Maya says.   
"My dad tries to teach you two stuff." Riley says.   
"Mm. He's cute." Maya says.   
"What will I ever do?" Riley asks.   
"You'll do stuff." Maya says.   
"What?" Riley asks her.   
"Riles, the great thing about being us, we don't have to worry about being them." Maya says.   
"Too late. I started and I don't like where it's going." Riley says.   
"Riley, if you're trying to tell me how great your parents are, I know. You're very lucky to have them. Not everybody does." I tell her with strain in my voice and looking down.  
"Maybe they're the lucky ones, Jo." Riley says.   
"Why?" I ask her.   
"They're Cory and Topanga and... I'm just their little shadow, living in the reflection of the sun. What do you do when you know you'll never be as good as your parents?" Riley asks us. 

"Ferdinand Magellan." Mr. Matthews says. "What did he do?"   
"First bull with a last name!" Maya shouts out.   
"First man to circumnavigate the globe." Farkle says.   
"I would not have guessed that." I say out loud to Farkle's answer.   
"Everyone thought the world was flat. Why?" Mr. Mathews asks.   
"They could only see to the horizon. They were too scared to go out. They thought they'd fall off the world. I don't blame 'em." Riley says.   
"Well, what about you guys? What's your horizon line? Write down the one thing in life you consider impossible. Where do you fall off the earth?" Mr. Matthews asks and everyone takes out a piece of paper and writes something they think is impossible. I write "reeding" on my paper. "Well, it looks like everyone found something pretty easily." Mr. Matthews says. "That's too bad. Because when you think you can't do something, your world is as flat as a piece of paper. So, crumple them up. Now, look at 'em. You hold your world in your hands. Nothing's impossible if you take a shot. So, take a shot." Mr. Mathews says, carrying around the trash can that everyone, but me, shoots their Paper into. I hold onto mine. "Take a shot, Farkle." Mr. Matthews says when he sees Farkle's hesitation.   
"Oh, that's okay, sir." Farkle says.   
"Why not?" Mr. Mathews asks.   
"Well, I'd only miss." Farkle replies.   
"Do you mind?" Mr. Matthews asks, holding his hand out for Farkle's paper.   
"Hey, it's not like it's a big surprise." Farkle says.   
""Athlete." You don't think you could be an athlete like Lucas or Jo if you tried?" Mr. Mathews asks.   
"I'm not sure you can be as good as someone just because you want to, sir." Farkle replies.   
"Well... You'll never know unless you take a shot." Mr. Matthews says, holding the can up again and Farkle throws the paper, only to hit Maya with it.   
"Why are you smiling at me so pretty?" Farkle asks her once she turns around to face him.   
"Because I want the last thing you ever see to be nice." She says. Then she jumps at him but is stopped by Lucas.   
"Okay, so... Farkle has just given us a great idea for an assignment. Farkle, you're gonna become an athlete." Mr. Matthews says. "Ms. Edwards, Mr. Friar..."   
"Oh, no." Lucas says.   
"Your assignment is to help him get there. I'm sorry if this changes what you thought was impossible." Mr. Matthews says.   
"No, that's what I had." Lucas says then he says more seriously. "That's what I had."   
"Riley... Is there anything in your sweet Riley mind that you consider impossible?" Mr. Matthews asks his daughter.   
"There is no future to look forward to to where I'm anywhere near as good as you guys." Riley responds.   
"What are you talking about?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"You and mom, Cory and Topanga... you're my impossible thing." Riley tells him.   
"I don't understand." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Maybe some people do just fall off the world, dad." Riley simply says.   
"What do you mean, Riley..." Mr. Mathews asks before the bell rings.   
"Look, it's just today's thing. It'll be gone tomorrow." Maya says as everyone starts to leave.   
"The only thing going away is me. Can somebody please direct me to the edge of the earth? I assume it's near the river." Riley says.   
"Now? You're falling off the world now?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"I can't compete with you." Riley says.   
"In what?" Mr. Mathews asks.   
"Life!" Riley exclaims. "So, I have to go and find my own way. I have to go and create my own individual path and I must do it all alone, by myself. Come on, Maya!" Riley says, leaving the room.   
"Um... we'll be at the river." Maya tells Mr. Matthews and then leaves.   
"Meet at the gym in 20 minutes." Lucas tells me and I nod at him.   
"What's your impossible?" Mr. Matthews asks, looking at me. I uncrumble my note and show it to him. "R-E-E-D-I-N-G." Mr. Matthews spells out each letter. "Do you mean, reading?" He asks, rewriting the word on my paper as I nod my head. "I promise I'll help you." He tells me, I give him a smile and run to the locker room to get changed into my gym uniform. 

"All right, Farkle. Let's see what you got." Lucas says, throwing a basketball o him that hits him square in the chest and he falls to the ground. "I quit." Lucas says.   
"I will not fail this assignment..." Farkle exclaims, tripping over another basketball and falling to the ground again.   
"I quit again." Lucas says.   
"This is hopeless." I mutter from next to Lucas.   
"You know what sitting in the stands, watching those games you play makes me realize?" Farkle asks.   
"You love sports? Admit it. You love the thrill of competition." Lucas says.   
"Every sport is the same. Being good at sports is just a matter of physics." Farkle explains.   
"No." I say.   
"Don't you mess up America's most favorite thing with America's least favorite thing!" Lucas exclaims.   
"With the correct angle and velocity, I should make every shot every time." Farkle's says.   
"Is that right?" Lucas asks. "Let's try a foul shot." He says and I fold my arms across my chest.   
"Just put this ball here through that hoop there?" Farkle asks and we nod our heads. Farkle shoots and misses, extremely, hitting Lucas cause I ducked out of the way.   
"Huh. I probably should've considered the x-factor." Farkle says all smart like.   
"And what's the x-factor?" Lucas asks.   
"I stink." Farkle says.   
"Um, yea." I say.   
"I've gotta say." Lucas tells him.   
"Oh, yeah? Well, I'd like to see you" Farkle says and Lucas shoots a basket. "Do..." Another basket is shot and made by Lucas. He then hands me a ball. "Better..." Farkle finishes as I make a perfect basket. "New sport!" Farkle yells.   
We change to wrestling.   
"Oh, please. All I need to do is compact my body into a solid mass and then you can't pin me." Farkle says. I sit down on the floor as i watch Lucas take down Farkle.   
"What is that? Physics?" Lucas asks after he pins Farkle in like two seconds.   
"Okay. New sport!" Farkle yells.   
I stand up from my spot and do a backhandspring step out and land it perfectly on the mat.   
"No." Farkle simply puts.   
"Fine. I tried to pick an easy sport." I tell him, folding my arms over my chest.   
We change to baseball.   
"I've never even understood this game." Farkle says. "You run around the bases and try to get home, right?" He ask s   
"Yeah." Lucas says.   
"Well, why do you need the other bases?" Farkle asks.   
"Because you can't get home until you get around all of them." Lucas says.   
"But the quickest way between two points is a straight line." Farkle states.   
"You want to get rid of the bases?" I ask, going over to the two boys at home plate.   
"Yeah. Game's over sooner and we can all get back to physics." Farkle says with a smile.   
"Farkle, not everyone lives for theories and numbers." Lucas says.   
"Well, they should. Come here." Farkle says, dragging me to the back of the gym. "Shoot." Farkle says, handing me a basketball. I look over at Lucas with wide eyes and he comes to my rescue.   
"It's a waste of time." He says. "It's an impossible shot." Lucas states.   
"Running the bases is a waste of time. This impossible shot... is not impossible at all." Farkle says, setting up my hands.   
"I-Idon't know, Farkle." I say nervously, still holding the basketball in the position he set me up in.   
"Shoot it." Farkle commands. I take a deep breath and shoot the ball. It makes it in and Lucas and I look at each other with our jaws dropped.   
"We believe everything you say now." Lucas speaks for us.   
"And I believe basketball may not be so bad." Farkle says. "Wanna do it again?" He asks me, handing me a ball. 

 

"How can you beat the impossible?" Lucas starts our presentation as the three of us stand in the front of the room.   
"Can you? Did you? Is Farkle an athlete now?" Riley asks quickly.   
"Not as good as Lucas or Jo." Farkle says.   
"Oh. Well, will you ever be?" Riley asks.   
"Doesn't have to be." I say.   
"You don't have to be a great athlete to like the game." Farkle says.   
"Oh, really?" Mr. Mathews asks.   
"Yeah. The fun of the game is running the bases." Farkle states.   
" Farkle, you actually ran?" Maya asks and they high five. Maya looks scared for a second then says. "Nothin'."   
"I don't get the moment, but I'm very disappointed." Farkle says.   
"Well, what happens if you get home and realize you're not as good as the rest of the team?" Riley asks.   
"You keep playing." I tell her.   
"It's a team sport, Riley." Lucas says.   
"You just run the bases. The rest of your team will help you get home." Farkle says. 

"Jo." Mr. Mathews says, calling me into his classroom.   
"Yea?" I ask him.   
"Sit down." He says. I jump in his desk and cross my legs under me.   
"What's up?" I ask.   
"I've been thinking about your impossible. Read this." Mr. Matthews says, handing me a book from his desk.   
"Mr. Matthews...I...I can't." I tell him.   
"Yes, you can." He insists.   
"Mr. Mathews." I say, standing up. "You heard what Ms. Oben said. I can not read." I tell him, making my point clear.   
"Yes you can." Mr. Matthews says. "You've been told all your life that you can't read and that your reading is messed up. It's not your dyslexia holding you back. Your impossible isn't reading. Your impossible is you. You're standing in your own way." Mr. Matthews tells me. I look down. "Read the title." Mr. Mathews says.   
"How I ov...ov..." I start but get stuck and stop.   
"Sound it out." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Over...overca...came the ob..ob...ob...?" I stop again. "I don't know that word." I tell him, looking up from the book.   
"Yes you do. You almost got it." Mr. Mathews says.   
"Ob...obsta...cle of dys..dyslexia." I finish.   
"Now put it all together." Mr. Mathews says with a smile.   
"How I overcame the...obstacle of dyslexia." I say. I look at him with a smile. "I read it." I say amazed.   
"Yup. Now, it's time to change this." Mr. Mathews says. He grabs my impossible paper and crosses out reading and puts 'me'. "You can read. You just need to learn to get out of your own way." He tells me, handing me the paper. "Keep the book." I thank him and leave. 

"There is no end to my horizon." Riley starts her presentation the next day. "My parents are Cory and Topanga, and they gave me the best parts of both of them. I'm not going to be you or mom, dad." Riley says.   
"We don't want you to be, Riley." Mr. Matthews replies.   
"I'm going to have my own stories." Riley says.   
"And I can't wait to watch them." Mr. Mathews says. Riley puts on a baseball hat. "Riley?"   
"Yeah?" Riley asks her father.   
"Where'd you get that hat?" He asks.   
"Oh. You gave it to me a long time ago. Don't you remember?" Riley asks.   
"No. It looks great on you." Mr. Matthews tells his daughter.   
"Thanks, dad. It's going to help me run the bases." She says. "And I'm glad I'm on your team."   
"Excuse us." Mr. Mathews says before hugging his daughter. I smile at what I might never have, but I can't think like that. I have to get out of my own way and work really hard for anything I want in life and that's gonna start now.


	16. Girl Meets Rileytown

Jo's POV 

Running 4 miles isn't hard. Now, running 4 miles at 6:30 in the morning to get to Maya's at 6:50, deserves a medal. I woke up late, so what? I'm human. Anyways, I don't think I've ever run so fast to get somewhere, just so Maya wouldn't figure out that I lived in another home. Now, I'm REALLY really tired. I get there and climb to her window, tapping on the glass and trying to steady my breath.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Maya asks.  
"What do ya mean?" I ask her.  
"Um, you're out of breath and you only walked down a flight of stairs." Maya says.  
"Um...I went...on a mile run this morning before I came here." I make up an easy lie. It was believable, Maya knew I liked to work out and run.  
The two of us make it to Riley's window by 7 to pick her up.  
"7 hours till school is done!" Maya cheers as she jumps through the window. I sit in the bay window and lay my head against the wall.  
"Cough, cough. Sniffle." Riley says from her bed with tears in her eyes.  
"No, no, no, no. You can't be sick. I don't know how to do this life thing alone." Maya says, walking over to Riley.  
"I think I have the foo foo plague." Riley sadly says.  
"The what?" I ask. I know I'm not the brightest, but even I know that that's fake. Riley and Maya talk about whatever sickness Riley's faking and I fall asleep until I hear a big thud and see Maya on the floor.  
"What?" I ask, very confused and standing up from my spot.  
"What is it with you?" Maya asks, standing next to me.  
"That's just a word I made up. I know what it means. It means that I'm goofy and silly and weird." Riley says.  
"It means you're unique." Maya tells her.  
"I don't want to be unique. I don't want anybody to notice me." Riley says.  
"Since when?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Rileytown is where you live. We even made your own flag and national anthem, remember? ♪ Rileytown, oh Rileytown ♪ Whee." Maya sings. "Yeah, that took us four days to write." She mutters quietly. "Is this serious or are we having fun?" Maya asks Riley.  
"You guys are a bullies." Riley tells us and I drop my arms.  
"Whoa." I say. "Too far."  
"I don't like being laughed at, Maya and Jo." Riley says.  
"We're not laughing at you. Who's laughing at you?" Maya asks.  
"You never should have come up with it, and you're a bully." Riley says, theming the covers back over her head. 

"In what ways do human beings resolve conflict?" Mr. Matthews asks in history. I am WIPED. Boy, it took a lot to drag Riley outta that bed. I kinda mighta sorta fell asleep in class, but I doubt Mr. Matthews cared. I told Lucas next to me to wake me up if there was anything important, so when I got nudged by an elbow, I quickly woke up.  
"A bully isn't someone who says something you don't like. A bully is someone who uses power and intimidation to hurt others." Mr. Matthews says. "There's a big difference between having a conflict with a friend and having a bully. So don't just throw that word around."  
"There are other words you shouldn't just throw around, either." Riley says towards us.  
"What? Like Rileytown, the place where you live because you're there right now?" Maya asks.  
"I asked you not to." Riley says.  
"Why do we have to keep on talking about this?" I ask.  
"Because the most powerful tool in the human being arsenal is the ability to solve conflict with words." Mr. Matthews jumps in.  
"You guys think I'm goofy, silly and weird." Riley says.  
"No kidding. You're unique and wonderful." I tell her. "And we love it here in Rileytown."  
"I challenge you two to a duel." Riley says, standing up.  
"Okay, you're not really understanding this at all. Maya, Jo, please help her understand." Mr. Matthews says desperate for some help.  
"We accept." Maya says, standing up and speaking for us even though I did NOT agree to a duel. "Duel to the death." Oh lord. 

We're in Topanga cafe and getting ready to "duel" or whatever the heck I got dragged into.  
"So, how we doing this?" I ask, standing in the middle of Maya and Riley. "Dance off? Fist fight?" I ask. Cause the only things I can do are dance and defend.  
"Ice cream." Riley says.  
"Huh?" I ask. "You wanna duel to the death, with ice cream?" I ask her and she nods. Riley walks over to Farkle, Maya walks over to Lucas and Zay comes over to me. "I don't get it." I whisper, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Well, what you're gonna do is you're gonna get ice cream and-" Zay starts but I cut him off.  
"Not the challenge." I whisper again. "We're best friends. Why is Riley fighting with us?" I ask.  
"Maybe she's not fighting with you?" Zay suggests in the same whisper and then hands me my ice cream cone. It looks really really good. But too bad I was lactose intolerant and couldn't eat it. I know I know, for someone who doesn't have a lot of food, I'm very complicated. Vegetarian, lactose intolerant, all that crazy stuff.  
We walk over to the middle and all stand back to back in a weird triangle thing.  
"Maya, as the one challenged to this duel, you get the first shot. All right, you'll take three paces, turn, and fire." Zay instructs.  
"How do you know how to do this so well, Zay?" Maya asks from next to me.  
"Well, back in Texas, we call this a Wednesday." Zay says. "Ice cream ready? One... Two... Three... Turn... Fire!" Zay instructs and we do as he says. "Wait a minute. Something's wrong." He stops and then is pulled out from the middle of the three of us. "Oh, that would have been bad. Fire!" Zay says again.  
Maya hands her ice cream over to Mr. Matthews.  
"That's the best way to resolve a conflict I ever saw." Mr. Mathews says, then he licks the ice cream. "This tastes one day before expired."  
"Riley, Jo, take a hint, please, so we can all be done with this." Mrs. Mathews says.  
"I'm not the mad one." I say. "I'm not gonna fight against you, Riley." I tell her. I walk over to her and hand her my ice cream cone. "I just want this to be over." I tell her.  
"This will be done when you treat me like an ordinary person who nobody notices." Riley says.  
"You're not. You're a sweet, weird little goofball and we love you just the way you are. Deal with it." I tell her. At the same time, Riley takes her two ice cream cone and smashes one in my face and one on my LSU hoodie that my dad gave to me years and years ago. I quickly shut my eyes and mouth, knowing that if ice cream gets in my mouth, I'll get really sick. It had all happened in slow motion for me. But now, there was ice cream pouring down from my forehead down my face and onto my hoodie. Then, Riley storms out of the deadly silent cafe.  
"Jo." Maya whispers. I squeeze my eyes tighter as tears come out of them. I cough/cry and ice cream gets in my mouth. Great. Now I'll be over a toilet later.  
I open my eyes just enough to see Lucas and Farkle drying my face off with a towel. Once I can open my eyes again, I look over at Maya and we have the same conclusion. This isn't Riley. And we're gonna find out what changed her. 

"Why are you guys so calm?" Lucas asks Maya and I. Mrs. Matthews had taken my hoodie to her house so she could wash it, so it left me in a blue spaghetti strap tank top. I could pull it off, seeing as I'm severely skinny, the only problem was that it showed my muscles, which I'm a little self conscious about cause they're bigger than the boys' muscles.  
"Because this isn't her." I say, covering my biceps with my hands. It's also really cold so, ugh.  
"This isn't Riley at all." Maya puts in.  
"Well, what could have changed her all of a sudden?" Zay says.  
"This is like when I always used to wear my turtlenecks and then there was somebody that didn't like that I... Oh, my gosh." Farkle trails off, looking at Lucas.  
"What? What are you looking at?" Lucas asks.  
"You gots to go." Farkle says in a weird voice and I widen my eyes.  
"What?" Lucas asks.  
"We need more towels." Farkle quickly says.  
"What?" Lucas asks.  
"Jo needs more towels, look at her, she's shivering." Farkle says. I look over at Lucas who hesitates until Farkle yells at him again. "Get her more towels!"  
"Okay." Lucas exclaims.  
"Yes, sir." Zay says. Lucas and Zay walk out of the room and Farkle comes to sit next to Maya and I.  
"What's going on?" We ask at the same time.  
"Of course she loves Rileytown. Of course she's weird and goofy and unique. That's what we all love about her." Farkle says.  
"So what's the problem?" Maya asks.  
"Somebody doesn't." Farkle says.  
"What?" I ask, standing up.  
"Riley doesn't want to be her because she feels like a nothing. Because a bully makes you feel like a nothing. A bully took something I liked about myself and made me feel bad about it." Farkle explains.  
"But why would she think We would ever do that? We're her best friends. Why is she yelling at us?" Maya asks.  
"Because I think she's trying to get you to hear her." Farkle says.  
"Hear what? Why does she keep talking about a bully if she knows I'm not..." Maya trails off and I finally get it.  
"Oh god." I say. I run out of the room with Maya running after me. 

I jump through the window and Riley stands up with tears in her eyes and looks at me. I cross my arms and wait for Maya to come in.  
"We have something to talk about, the three of us." Maya says. We sit down in the window, Riley in the middle and me on her left side.  
"I don't like it when we fight." Riley says.  
"We're going to be your friends for the rest of your life. We're gonna have some conflicts along the way." Maya says.  
"What do we do?" Riley asks.  
"We will work them out." Maya says.  
"We'll always work them out because we're friends." I tell her. I lean my head on her shoulder and squeeze her hand as Maya and her talk some more.  
"That's right. And if things get rough, maybe we'll throw some ice cream at each other, but we'll still be friends because that's what reasonable people do." Maya says.  
"So we have no conflict anymore?" Riley asks.  
"No. Now we have a new one." Maya says. "Why wouldn't you come to us? How could you not come to us if someone is bullying you?" She asks.  
"I'm humiliated, Maya." Riley says and I squeeze her hand again. "I didn't want to let you guys see me humiliated."  
"You thought it would just go away?" Maya asks.  
"Mm-hmm. It's getting worse." Riley says.  
"You know what the difference is between a conflict with a bully and a conflict with a friend?" Maya asks.  
"What?" Riley ask. Maya hugs her. "You're the worst bully ever, peaches." Riley tells Maya.  
"I know. Peaches the bully just... Doesn't strike fear into the hearts of anybody." Maya says with tears in her eyes.  
"I called you guys bullies and, Jo, I ice creamed you." Riley says and I lift my head from her shoulder. "I'm really sorry." Riley says.  
"It's okay." I tell her.  
"Will you get back at me for the ice cream?" Riley asks.  
"Oh, you bet I will." I tell her.  
"I'm sorry I took everything out on you guys." Riley says.  
"It's okay. You had to take it out on somebody...." Maya starts.  
"We're glad you felt safe enough to take it out on us." I finish for her.  
"And I'm sorry we didn't hear what you were trying to say earlier." Maya says.  
"Well, I will never go at you guys again." Riley says.  
"No, it's okay. We can take it." Maya says.  
"Let it all out." I tell her.  
"I'm better now." Riley says unconvincingly.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you are." Maya says suspiciously.  
"That's good." I say in the same tone as Maya.  
"Rileytown." Maya blurts out.  
"Stop saying that!" Riley yells. "People shouldn't make fun of other people. What did I ever do to you guys?" Riley asks, standing up. "You exist. You exist, and you're weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking, so stop being weird and stop being happy." Riley shouts to the walls what the bully was telling her. It was HEARTBREAKING. "Nobody should be as happy as you. Stop being who you are... Or I'm gonna put my foot in your weird, stupid face." She ends crying.  
"Okay." Maya chokes out.  
"I'm fine." Riley says crying.  
"I'm not. How long?" I ask, crying myself.  
"A few weeks. This has been going on a few weeks." Riley sobs. Maya and I get up at the same time and wrap her in a hug.  
"Riles, I got you." Maya says.  
"I tried dealing with her, Maya. She's not a reasonable person. How do I handle this? I don't know how to handle this." Riley says as we sit back in the bay window.  
"Not alone." I tell her.  
"But I thought I was supposed to learn how to resolve a conflict." Riley says.  
You have a bully!" Maya exclaims.  
"And I have conflict?" Riley asks.  
"You are incredibly screwy." Maya says.  
"And I'm screwy, and I have a bully, and I have a conflict?" Riley asks. "What a tough day in Rileytown."  
"Okay. So now we know two things." Maya says.  
"First, you are going to stay exactly who you are." I tell Riley.  
"What else?" She asks.  
"I don't think Lucas will." Maya says. 

We piled a freaking wall of stuff in front of the bay window so Lucas wouldn't come through and he tore through it like it was a piece of paper. "Why would you not tell me about this?" Lucas asks.  
"I should be able to fight my own battles, Lucas." Riley defends.  
"No, you shouldn't. And you don't have to, Riley. That's the point of having friends." Lucas says. "And did you really think there was anything you could put in this window to keep me from helping you?"  
"We don't like it when you get like this. Tell him." Riley says, looking at us behind her.  
"Um..." I say.  
"Lucas, pick up that bed with one arm." Maya says quickly.  
"Riley, you wouldn't let me keep this kind of stuff to myself. You think we're gonna let you?" Farkle asks, jumping through the window.  
"So what? You guys just come through the window and that's okay? I don't like it. Impolite. Oh, and I took some cereal. You're out of milk... Now." Zay says, coming through the door and Riley looks at him in disbelief.  
"I don't think it's right that Riley's always the first one to come help us but doesn't come to us when she needs help." Lucas points out.  
"Okay. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't want to put this on you." Riley says.  
"We're friends. We can figure out anything." Lucas says.  
"But what if you're dealing with someone who..." Riley trails off when her phone rings. "Who just won't stop?" She asks after reading the text. 

I didn't feel like going to class the next day, so I just didn't. I stayed in the hallway and helped out Janitor Harley.  
"Ya know, ladybug, I love you and the help you give me, but shouldn't you be in class?" Harley asks me as I help him sweep the halls.  
"I guess but I...I just need to clear my head." I tell him.  
"What's going on?" He asks.  
"It's just that...Riley's getting bullied and I don't know what to do..." I tell him. "I mean, I know it's her battle to fight, but I just don't know how to help her."  
"Hey." Harley says, coming over to me and grabbing onto the broom handle I was sweeping angrily with. "You're her friend. There's nothing more valuable than friends when you have to go through life. But even if your friends aren't around, even if you're all alone, there's always someone to turn to. A parent or a teacher. It's okay to ask for help." Harley tells me.  
"Wow." I say, wiping the frustrated tear from my face and laughing a little. "You sound like Mr. Matthews." 

"I know what Mr. Matthews says is right, but, Riley, if you want me to, whoever this is, I will take care of it for you." Lucas says as we all sit down in Topangas Cafe.  
"Thank you, Lucas. No." Riley says.  
"Riley and I got this." Maya says.  
"Thank you, Maya. No." Riley says.  
"Okay, good. You're gonna face this one down, but how?" Zay asks.  
"You know what she sent me? A video of me being goofy... Doing the stuff that I do. She's been filming me... And now she says she's gonna send it to the whole school." Riley says.  
"I hate to break it to you, but the whole school already knows you're goofy." I say from next to her.  
"They don't know everything I do. Neither do you two." Riley says to Maya and I.  
"What? No... yes, I do." Maya says.  
"Deep in the heart of Rileytown, in the darkest secret corner of Rileytown... I can't believe I'm finally telling you." Riley says. "Once a week... On Friday afternoons... When the halls are empty... I have an awards ceremony." She says with a huge smile and hopeful eyes.  
"I think we know what happened." Lucas says.  
"Somebody caught you..." I say.  
"And that's what she's sending to the whole school." Farkle says.  
"Well, maybe it's not so bad..." Maya says.  
"sometimes I pretend I'm not there to accept, so sometimes French Riley accepts in my place."  
"It's bad. It's really bad." Farkle and I say.  
"Bonjour." Riley says.  
"Somebody doesn't love this?" Lucas asks.  
"What do I do, Maya?" Riley asks.  
"Uh... You look at your friends... And you realize that no matter how deep into Rileytown you go, we'll all be right behind you." "Now go get her." 

Apparently I missed Riley standing up to her bully, but hey, I fell asleep in the nurse's office. Anyways, I'll just skip to afterwords.  
"Here we are at the Riley awards after party, where we've been having ice cream." Riley announces. Everyone has an ice cream, except for me, who's eating an apple. yay... "Because I challenged Maya and Jo to a duel, and then I ice creamed Jo, and then she said she'd get me back. Is that why we're having ice cream?" Riley fearfully asks looking at me on the stool.  
"Yup, except I asked Maya to get you back." I say, pointing to Maya who has a HUGE ice cream piled up with a devil smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you like this chapter. I'm thinking about having Jo get bullied in season three, but I'm still brainstorming on that. Comment what you think.**


	17. Girl Meets Rah-Rah

Jo's POV 

"You know what today is, don'tcha?" Mrs. Matthews asks her husband in the morning. I was sitting on the couch with my cheerleading uniform on and my hair pulled back tight, this was gonna be a fun day.  
"Oh, I know what today is." Mr. Matthews replies.  
"How much do you dread this day?" Mrs. Matthews asks  
"This is the day I dread." Mr. Matthews asks. "Maybe the friend can save us."  
"Were you able to talk her out of it?" Mrs. Matthews asks Maya as she walks into the living room from Riley's room.  
"No." Maya says.  
"Then what good are you, lady?" Auggie asks from the kitchen.  
"I'm no good." Maya says, standing with Mr. And Mrs. Matthews.  
"Cheerleading tryouts today!" Riley exclaims with her uniform on. And then, she tripped. "I have better control of my body now, and when my brain tells my arms and legs what to do, they try real hard now." Riley says. "This is gonna be my year, guys." Riley says. She jumps off the couch and I jump out of her way. "Give me a "q"! Give me a "u"! Give me an I-n-c-yyy!" Riley cheers and then falls off the couch. 

"Great job, Samantha." Riley says to Sam after she does a round off backhandspring.  
"Thanks!" Sam replies.  
"You're the best." Riley tells her. I give Sam a high five and a smile as I turn back to Riley and Maya.  
"She's the worst one here." Riley says to Maya.  
"She's the worst?" Maya asks Riley.  
"Samantha's the one I gotta beat to make the team. I'm better than her, right?" Riley asks as Sam does a handspring layout next to us.  
"Explain to me what's the matter with you." Maya says.  
"I'm for your entertainment pleasure." Riley says with a smile.  
"How many years you gonna do this to me?" Maya asks.  
"What am I doing to you?" Riley asks.  
"Every year I have to tell you that you're good." Maya says. "You know what? You're not good. You're not as good as Samantha. You're not as good as Heather. Youre not as good as Jo. You're not as good as any girl with any name, or doesn't have a name, or doesn't exist, or is a rock." Maya explains.  
"Well I don't like that she doesn't have a name. I would call her roxie." Riley says and I facepalm.  
"Every year, you try out." Maya tells her.  
"Every year, coach Kelly tells you not to come back because she hates you." Maya says.  
"Coach Kelly does not hate me." Riley defends.  
"Matthews, I hate you. Why would you come here? Why are you wearing that? Why would you come here?" Coach asks and then she looks at me. "Edwards, you should be stretching." She tells me, pointing to the other girls and I walk over to them.  
The girls and I stretch and talk about tryouts and our tricks in the routine. I do my back layout and go over to the throwers.  
Coach whistles and we get into position.  
"Give me a "q," give me a "u," give me a I-n-c-y, Quincy! Quincy, we can fly! Whoo!" We all cheer as I'm thrown into the air and do a backwalker out of the thrower's hands. The whistle blows and we all line up, Riley in front of me.

"All right, ladies, I've got 13 trying out. I need 12." Coach explains. "Matthews, why don't you make it easy on all of us and quit right now, so we don't have to go through three days of torture?"  
"No, thank you." Riley says. Maya calls Riley over and talks to her. Then, Riley comes back over.  
"May we get started, please?" Riley asks.  
"You heard her." Coach says. "Launch, fly, catch. Team, launch. Jenkins, fly. Matthews, catch." Coach says, directing Riley to where she needs to be when she drops the girl she was supposed to catch.  
Maya leaves to go to class and I stay with the cheerleaders for tryouts. Riley was thrown and fell on her butt, which was HILARIOUS. But then, I had to take her to the Nurse. 

"Did the best I could." Nurse says as I walk in behind Riley.  
"I'm fine. Nothing to see, here. Go on with your business." Riley says, completely monotoned.  
"Uh, but wouldn't the ice work better if you put it on something?" Maya asks and Riley puts it on her chair and sits on it. "I see." Maya says.  
"You were supposed to talk her out of this." Farkle says.  
"Every year, Riley tries out for cheerleaders." Lucas tells Zay.  
"Oh, Riley, you are no cheerleader." Zay laughs.  
"That is a terrible thing to say to me, Zay." Riley says.  
"I meant it as a compliment." Zay says and then some crush he had was explained or something.  
"Matthews, you're her father. It's your job to talk her out of this." Maya say s  
"Thomas Edison saw the need for a new kind of light source for the home. See, people relied on kerosene lanterns, and he tried a lot more than six ways to come up with an electric light without success. You know what he said?" Mr. Matthews asks.  
""I have failed!"" Lucas yells.  
"No!" Mr. Mathews yells back.  
"Yeah!" Lucas defends.  
""I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that will not work." But Edison finally succeeded. That's why we have light in here. Because he never gave up." Mr. Mathews explains.  
"And neither should I." Riley says.  
"Mmm, way to put her back on track, Matthews." Maya says. "Why'd you have to pick today to teach us about Edison?"  
"Yeah, that's something, isn't it?" Mr. Matthews asks.  
"Okay, when we were at home, you didn't want her to do this." Maya says. "Nobody did."  
"Yeah, because as her father, I've gone through this with her half a dozen times. And it kills me every year." Mr. Matthews says.  
"Then what are you doing?" Riley asks.  
"In this room, I'm your teacher." Mr. Matthews tells her. 

"You've made it to day two?" Coach asks as we all line up again with Riley a little off to the side.  
"Yeah! Whoo!" Farkle, Maya, Lucas, and Zay cheer from the bench to the side.  
"And you brought your own cheering section?" Coach asks.  
"I'm just here to pick up the pieces."  
"I'm here because I wanna see this."  
"I'm here because I believe in Riley." Lucas, Farkle, and Maya say.  
"I'm here because I need to show my cheerleader enemies they have no hold on me." Zay says.  
Coach explains the Riley bell. Oh, dear.  
"Day two, tumbling." Coach says. "This is the day we learn what kind of control you have over your bodies." Maya rings the bell.  
"Maya." Riley says.  
"I want you to live." Maya simply says.  
"All right, ladies. Round off, back handspring, back tuck. Stick the landing." Coach yells. Lucas rings the bell.  
"Lucas!" Riley yells.  
"back tuck, man." Lucas says.  
"All right, ladies. Show her how it's done." Coach says. Sam does the series. "Fair." Coach says. I do mine and land it perfectly. "Decent." Coach says. Jenkins does hers but doesn't give a whole lot of power in it and Coach yells at her for it.  
"Matthews." Coach calls. Riley does three cartwheels and gasps for air afterwords. "You get two attempts." Coach tells her.  
"That wasn't twice?" Riley asks.  
'Wanna show us what you can do, or you wanna ring that bell?" Coach asks. Riley goes over to the others.  
"Goodbye." She sadly says and they all reply. Riley yells, runs, and her arms and legs go everywhere and she falls on the ground again. 

"Is she alive?" Lucas asks as he jumps through the window in front of us. Zay and I stop at the window and sit down to listen to the conversation in the room. "Did she make it through the night? Riley, we are so proud of you. Is she alive? Please, stop now. We all want you to stop. Is... is she alive? Tell her, Zay. Zay?" Lucas asks.  
"So, what? You guys just break into her apartment, and that's appropriate?" Zay asks from next to me.  
"Riley, are you alive?" Mrs. Matthews asks.  
"No one can get an answer." Maya says.  
"All of you?" Mr. Matthews asks. "All of you just come in here?"  
"That's what I'm saying." Zay points out.  
"She can't even move. This is on you, Matthews." Maya says.  
"Why is that, Maya?" Mr. Matthews asks.  
"'Cause you're talking out of both sides of your head. At home, you tell her to quit, at school, you teach her to never give up." Maya explains.  
"What? Her teacher and her father disagree?" Mrs. Matthews asks.  
"Well, maybe it's that they both want what's best for her." Mr. Matthew says. "Wait, which one of you do you hope she listens to?" Lucas asks.  
"Here? I want her to listen to her father. Her father wants to protect her. Her father wants her in this bed all day where nothing bad can happen to her. Quit, Riley. Your father doesn't want you to get hurt." Mr. Matthews says.  
"She's not even in there, is she?" I whisper to Zay and he shakes his hea d "Great." I mutter.  
"What does her teacher want?" Farkle asks.  
"Her teacher wants the same thing everyday. He wants her to have an education. To learn about the world. To find out who she is." Mr. Matthews says.  
"And her dad doesn't want her to find out who she is?" Lucas asks.  
"No, no!" Mr. Matthews says.  
"Zay, Jo, I don't blame you for not wanting to be a part of this insanity." Mrs. Mathews says to us in the window.  
"Thank you." Zay says.  
"It's much worse than you think, actually." I tell her.  
"Why?" Mrs. Matthews asks.  
"Well, I wouldn't do this without an invitation, but, uh..." Zay says, gong through the window and pulling me in as well. "I was raised better than you, and apparently smarter than you, but this could go on all day. Jo." Zay says, looking at me. I yank the covers off to reveal the pillows that were supposed to look like Riley. "Looks like she listened to her teacher." Zay says.

"Incredibly, welcome to day three." Coach says. "This is our choreographed routine that we have perfected over all our years together. Newcomer. Have you learned the steps?" Coach asks Riley.  
"Yes, coach!" Riley yells.  
"Wow. I was about to say, "I can't hear ya," but you got me." Coach says. "Okay, places, everybody." The music starts and we dance to the routine. "Okay." Coach says, putting a paper on the bulletin board.  
""Riley Matthews?" I'm the only one who made the team?" Riley asks.  
"No, honey. That's not what that means." Maya says. I walk over to them.  
"Oh. I'm really tired, Maya." Riley says.  
"I know you are, riles." Maya says.  
"You did great." I tell Riley.  
"Wanna go home?" Maya says.  
"Yeah." Riley says and we take her home. 

 

"Mr. Matthews?" Riley asks the next day in history.  
"Yes, Ms. Matthews?" Mr. Matthews asks.  
"You got something for me? Because I'm asking my teacher. 'Cause I've had a rough few days." Riley explains.  
""I have not failed, I've just found 10,000 ways that will not work." Thomas Edison couldn't hold a job when he was young, and no one thought he would amount much to anything. Thomas Edison never made it as an inventor... Until he did. Only you get to decide when you quit. No well intended friend, no parent who's only trying to protect you, and no teacher, who's supposed to bring out the best in you, can make you turn your back on something you're passionate about. Because a teacher who brings you to failure, who wants you to quit, who hasn't taught you anything, is... no teacher at all." Mr. Matthews says.  
"But my name was on the paper." Riley says.  
"Did you quit?" Mr. Matthews asks.  
"I didn't ring the bell. I couldn't. It was gone." Riley says.  
"We stole it." Maya and I say at the same time.  
"Maya, Jo, you stole the bell?" Riley asks.  
"Did you think any of us were gonna let you ring this bell?" I ask her.  
"Riley, if you let somebody make you quit, no matter what position of power that person is in, if you only try 9,000 times, you just end up sitting in the dark. Do you want to sit in the dark, Riley?" Mr. Matthews asks.  
"Thank you, Mr. Matthews."Riley says.  
"Anytime." Mr. Matthews says. Riley leaves and I know she's going to the gym so I follow her, cause I probably have some cheerleading practice I didn't know about. 

"What are you doing here?" Coach asks Riley as we run into the gym.  
"I want to be on the cheerleading team." Riley demands.  
"You didn't make it." Coach tells her.  
"Just because you say I didn't make the team, doesn't mean I didn't make the team." Riley tells her.  
"Yeah, it does. It's actually the thing that determines who's on the team, and you. Because I say, "you're not good enough."" Coach says.  
"I want to be on the cheerleading team." Riley says.  
"As what?" Coach asks.  
"You need 12. What if one of your girls gets hurt? I could be an alternate." Riley says.  
"My girls don't get hurt. They're machines." Coach tells her. I go into a handstand next to her and land on my foot, faking the injury.  
"Ow." I say, holding my foot in my hand.  
"'Scuse me?" Coach asks.  
"Ow." I say again.  
"Put that one hop little leg back on the ground." Coach tells me and the rest of the girls follow my lead.  
"Why are you doing this? Why would you encourage her like this?" Coach asks after the girls give Riley some support.  
"We're cheerleaders. We know spirit when we see it." I tell her with a smile.  
"I think you're gonna need this." Maya says, giving coach the bell.  
"Matthews... You finally broke me." Coach says, ringing the bell and all of us cheer. 

The rest of the girls left at like 6:45 ish and Maya, Riley, and I were the only ones left in the gym.  
"Okay, Riley." I say, clapping my hands together and looking at her. "If you're gonna do this. We need to train. Let's go." I say.  
We do laps around the gym, climbing the ropes, ab workouts, and I help her with some tumbling. Maya joins in for a little and we all have a fun time laughing and training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I skipped the second Halloween episode, but I hope you all still enjoyed.**


	18. Girl Meets Texas Part 1

Jo's POV 

"Hey, J.J." Lucas says, catching up to me in the hall.   
"Excuse me?" I ask him turning around and referring to the name. "What'd you call me?"   
"J.J." Lucas says.   
"Why?" I ask him.   
"Well, it seems like everyone has a nickname for you, except me. So I came up with J.J...." Lucas trails off.   
"J.J. I like it." I say with a smile.   
"Come on, I told Farkle and Zay I'd meet them before class." Lucas says and we go to class. 

Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and I were in Mr. Matthews' classroom in a small circle talking. I was sitting on one of the desk and the boys were in front of me. Riley and Maya walk into the room with huge smiles on their faces. I uncross my legs and hip down from the desk.   
"We have changed the life of somebody in this room." Riley says with a huge smile and a loud voice. I cross my arms over my chest and raise my eyebrows at her.   
"Oh, please not me." Zay says.   
"I'm happy with my life the way it is. I got tall, and my teeth came in nicely." Farkle says.   
"Well, I know it's not me." I say.   
"Yeah, we're not talking about you three." Riley says.   
"Oh, no. What'd you do?" Lucas asks.   
"Oh, Lucas, in your whole history, we know what has always been your biggest regret." Riley says.  
" Baaaah." Maya mutters.   
"What's that?" Lucas asks nervously. "Why would you do that?"   
"Baaaaaah!" Maya yells. "You used to be a champion sheep rider at the mutton bustin' rodeo, until you fell off of Judy the sheep." She says with a huge smile.   
"And then you gave up, but you never got over it." Riley says.   
"That is my deepest, darkest secret. No one knows I fell off Judy the sheep except..." Lucas trails off and then looks at Zay.   
"They made me, Lucas. They made me." Zay defends himself.   
"How did they make you?" Lucas demands.   
"I said, "Y'all wanna hear a great Lucas story?" They said, "yes."" Zay says.   
"Wow." Is all I can say to that.   
"Okay, it doesn't matter. I'm over it. I don't think about that day at all." Lucas says, and then he says in a sad sniffly tone, "I fell off that sheep so fast. No one likes me."   
"Lucas, you can fix this." Riley says.   
"Get back on that sheep and be a sheep champion." Maya says.   
"We have made that possible." Riley tells him.   
"How? How'd you make that possible?" Lucas asks.   
"Show it to him." Riley tells Maya. "Ride, Lucas! Ride, boy!" Riley says, as Maya holds up a paper.   
"We have entered you in... the annual mutton busting tournament! In Austin, Texas! In front of everybody you know. Yay!" Riley and Maya say.   
"You can't enter me in mutton busters. You can't be over 55 pounds." Lucas tells them.   
"So I could do it." I say.   
"You can't be over eight years old, either." Lucas tells me.   
"You are wrong, young Lucas. We entered you last week and your application has been accepted." Maya says.   
"Congratulations, Lucas Friar. You are an official entry in this year's Austin round up rodeo. You will be riding Tombstone the sheep." Riley and Maya take turns reading.   
"What? Tombstone?" Zay asks, getting up from leaning on the desk. "Oh, well, that's the end of you." He tells Lucas.   
"Why is it the end of him?" Maya asks.   
"What's the difference between riding Judy the sheep and Tombstone the sheep?" Riley asks.   
"Read it again." Lucas says.   
"Blah blah blah. Over the age and weight limit for mutton busters. Blah. We have placed you in the adult rodeo where you will, blah, ride Tombstone the sheep." Maya reads off the paper.   
"Oh, you only got one word wrong." Lucas says.   
"Let's see if they find that one word." Zay says.   
"Blah blah blah blahdy blah blah blah blah blahdy blah blah blah blah blahdy blah. Oh, bull!" Maya says.   
"Ah, she found it." Zay says.   
"You signed me up to ride Tombstone the bull!" Lucas yells.   
"Are you excited?" May asks.   
"What's the difference between riding a sheep and riding a bull?" Riley asks.   
"Death. Death is the difference." Lucas exclaims.   
"All right. May we begin class?" Mr. Matthews asks, coming into the classroom. "The railroad."   
"I don't get it." Farkle says.   
"Yay! Someone else who has no idea what's going on!" I exclaim happily. Mr. Matthews gives me a "for real?" Look and goes back to Farkle.   
"What do you mean you don't get it, Farkle?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"How's the railroad tie into what's going on in our lives, hambone?" Farkle asks.   
"You just gonna let him call you, "hambone," Matthews?" Maya asks.   
"The railroad allowed us to travel great distances." Mr. Matthews continues with his lesson. "The railroad allowed us to see how other people live. When you see how other people live, it changes you. And I like "hambone." It's cool." He says with a smile.   
"Riley, rip it up before he finds out." Lucas quickly says.   
"Who?" Riley asks.   
"He's gonna find out, and when he does, nothing will stop him." Lucas tells her.   
"Who?" Riley asks again.   
"Oh, you'll know who. You'll hear his big, booming voice. He'll say somethin'... he'll say somethin' like..." Zay trails off and an older man comes through the door.   
"This country was built on railroads. I myself, just arrived on the noon train from Austin, Texarkana and Arkadelphia. Guess why I'm here." The older Texan man says.   
"Anybody" Mr. Matthews asks us.   
"I'm here because I could not be more proud of my grandboy, Lucas." The older man says.   
"Pappy Joe. That's your Pappy Joe. That's Pappy Joe. Yes! More stuff!" Maya exclaims laughing.   
"That right there is the first Friar that ever had the courage to ride the most ferocious creature in all of creation." Mr. Pappy Joe says.   
"Are we talking about Judy the sheep, Pappy Joe?" Riley asks.   
"Judy the sheep!" Mr. Pappy Joe exclaims. "Remember when you fell off of Judy the sheep for about two seconds, boy? Remember that? And we all said "it was okay," 'cause you were only five years old. So we said, "it was okay," but it wasn't okay, because you were a disgrace to the community and you dragged your family name through the mud hole right up to this day. You put us in the mud hole, remember boy?" Wow. What a story.   
"Yes. There is one moment in every man's life that shapes who he is forever. My moment was Judy the sheep." Lucas says.   
"Well, you know what, Lucas Friar? Forgiven." Mr. Pappy Joe says. "You get on that bull for more than three seconds and you will be the master of Tombstone the bull, and I'll tell you, "I love you." And that's somethin' I've never said to another human."   
"Can we talk about this?" Mr. Matthews asks.   
"Time for talkin's over. I got a permission slip." Mr. Pappy Joe says. "Babineaux, got one for you, too. Come on, boys. Let's go ride."   
"Yeehaw!" Zay exclaims, standing up. "That slipped out." He says, walking out of the classroom.   
"You did this!" Lucas yells at Riley and Maya before he leaves. 

So, I was dragged on a train heading to Texas with Riley, Farkle, Maya, Lucas, and Zay.   
Maya and Riley made me go clothes shopping with them, and I gotta say, Texas has some nice clothes. Riley bought me a couple things with her money, even though I didn't want her to. I'm wearing high waisted faded blue jean shorts with a plaid blue crop top and cowboy boots, which were pretty cool looking. I threw my hair up into a high pony and adjusted my glasses before we walked into Mr. Pappy Joe's house.   
"Well, look at you three little darlins." Mr. Pappy Joes said once we came in the room. I went over to the boys and threw my LSU hoodie on the couch.   
"Told you this was the best way to spend all of our allowance money on the first day." Riley smiles.  
"Quit looking at us, huckleberry." Maya says.   
"I'm sorry, Maya. You look... good." Lucas says.   
"Oh, thanks." Maya says.   
"Yeah, you three look good." Lucas corrects himself and I eye him suspiciously.   
"You know what this place needs? A bay window. Bay window, right now." Riley says, pulling Maya over t of widow.   
"What's a bay window?" Mr. Pappy Joe asks.   
"Oh, you know, a safe place where the girls have their private talks." Lucas explains.   
"Oh, well then... I'll make sure those three chairs stay right there, forever." Mr. Pappy Joe says.   
Then, some weird guy ran in and talked about tombstone or something, I wasn't really paying attention, so let's just go onto the next morning. 

"Welcome, once again, to the Austin roundup rodeo." An announcer says over a microphone. A lot of people were at a festival looking thing for bull riding and stuff like that. I never realized how strong my Spanish accent was until I came to here where they all talk country. And yes. I'm Spanish. My dad's from Mexico. I'm fluent. But that's for another time. Now, get over it and let's get back to the story.   
"I will ride you. I will ride you for more than three seconds. I will be the master of Tombstone the bull." Lucas tells the bull as I stand behind him with my arms crossed over my chest.  
"You alright over there?" I ask Lucas. Some kid and Lucas talked and that was that. Then, Lucas pulled me over to go in a tent with Maya and Riley.   
"Oh, hi. Hey. Uh, yeah. I just saw Tombstone the bull, and, uh, why do you hate me?" Lucas asks Riley.   
"Come on, a bull is just a man cow." Riley says.   
"You're a-scared of a man cow. A-moooo." Maya mocks.   
"You two have never actually seen a bull, have you?" I ask them.   
"No. What we'd like to see are some cold drinks inside an air conditioned refreshment tent." Riley says.   
"Oh, lookee here." Maya says and they go in.   
"I just think you may react differently when you actually see a man cow." Lucas mutters to himself.   
"Hey, Zay. What are you watching?" Riley asks.   
"Not anything you want to see." Zay says. We watch people get thrown off of bulls and get hurt and almost die.   
"I don't want you going anywhere near that bull." Maya says.   
"Yeah, that makes two of us." Lucas tells her.   
"I want you to take off that stupid outfit, and I wanna get outta here." Maya says worriedly and it makes Riley and I nervous.   
"Maya." Riley says.   
"I saw the bull. I don't think the bull knows this is supposed to be fun." Maya says.   
"Okay, Maya, let's not shake Lucas' confidence." Riley says. "You can do this, right? You can just ride a bull for four seconds and win the master of Tombstone award?"   
"Lucas is gonna need a Tombstone. There isn't gonna be any more Lucas." Maya says.   
"He's going to do great, Maya." Riley says. "Zay, tell him, "he's going to do great.""   
"You'll do great." Zay obviously lied.   
"Truth." Maya demands.   
"You're gonna die." Zay simply says.   
"I believe in you. I believe that you can do anything you want to." Riley says.   
"Riley, why do you want him to do this?" Maya asks.   
"Because this is better than riding Judy the sheep, and I don't want him to be a disgrace to his community anymore." Riley tells her.   
"Well, I don't actually think that I'm a disgrace to the community." Lucas objects.   
"You are. I've been talking to people. They have long memories around here." Riley says.   
"I have to do this." Lucas says.   
"Okay, then go out there. Be the hero I know you are." Riley tells him.   
"Thank you, Riley." Lucas says.   
"The mutton busters are getting ready to ride, then it's you, Lucas." Mr. Pappy Joe says. Then some rival comes and talks to them and yea, skipping down a little....  
"And now, for the event you've all been waiting for, bull ridin'!" The announcer says over the loud speaker. "And this year, will we finally have a master of Tombstone? The record on Tombstone is three point seven seconds. Will someone finally beat it? But first, riding buttercup, is, Eddie Callaway!" And then Eddie ends up in the ground. "Oh! Eddie, that had to hurt. Looks like Eddie's gonna have himself a little lay down for a moment."   
"Are you out of your mind?" Maya asks.   
"Lucas, you're serious, right? You can seriously do this." Riley asks.   
"Yeah. I learned from the best, actually." Lucas says.   
"Who's the best?" I ask.   
"Eddie Callaway." Lucas says.   
"Oh lord." I mutter.   
"Coming up, our main event. Lucas Friar tangles with Tombstone." The announcer says and we hear cheering as we walk out of the tent with Lucas.   
"Lucas, look at me. If you do this... I will never speak to you again." Maya says, standing in front of him.   
"Maya." Riley says.   
"Riley, why are you for this?" Maya asks.   
"Because I want him to succeed. I want him to make his grandfather proud." Riley says.   
"You're not proud of him if he doesn't do this?" Maya asks Mr. Pappy Joe.   
"I think you have a fine grasp of the general situation, yeah. In my opinion, it's about facing life, which runs harder than any bull. You gotta face your fears. You ride them, or they ride you." He tells her.   
"I'll never speak to you again." Maya says, then she runs away from us.   
"Maya, what..." Lucas starts. "Why would she do this?"   
"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Riley says.   
"Riley, I'd... I'd kinda like you to watch." Lucas says.   
"Then I will." Riley says.   
"I'll go find Maya." I tell Riley.   
"J.J., wait. Will you watch too?" Lucas asks me before I can run in the direction Maya left in. I look over to see Maya's disappearing figure and then nod to Lucas.   
"Here." I tell him, pulling off my cross necklace. "Keep it safe." I tell him.   
"All right, as we know, buttercup the bull ain't no Tombstone the bull, but buttercup, as you can see, has sent Eddie Callaway on a little vacation. Bon voyage, Eddie." We see Edie taken out on a stretcher. "And now, the main event. Let's welcome Lucas Friar into the riding ring."   
"You can do this, Lucas! You can do anything! This bull is nothing!" Riley yells from the fence we were standing on. The bull comes out and I can practically see Riley's jaw drop to the floor. "That's the bull?"   
"That's Lucas Friar right there climbing up onto Tombstone. Let's see how old Tombstone feels about that." The bull gets riled up.   
"Lucas, tell the bull you want to be a veterinarian! It's your only hope!" Riley yells to him.   
"I'm gonna be a veterinarian." Lucas tells the bull but the bull snorts angrily. "He doesn't care!" Lucas yells.   
"Here we go, folks. Time for the moment of truth." The announcer paused for a few seconds. "And the gate opens!" Lucas rides and but then falls to the ground and my heart stops as I try to leap over the fence but am pulled back by Farkle. Then, once the bull is gone, he lets me jump over and I run to Lucas with Riley right behind. Hey, I care about him, alright. He's like my big brother.   
"Lucas!" I yell at him.   
"Lucas, are you okay? Lucas, get up!" Riley says, shaking him.   
"I stayed on for, like, 30 seconds." Lucas says in a strangled voice.   
"Yeah. Yeah, I knew you could." Riley says.   
"Look, you did it." Zay says, pointing at the board that says something over 4 seconds.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, - that is an official time! He's done it!" The announcer announces and everyone cheers. Lucas gets a trophy. "Ladies and gentlemen, Lucas Friar! The new master of Tombstone!"   
Riley pulls me away from everything to go find Maya.   
"So he's all right." Maya says once we get to her.   
"He was wonderful. How are you?" Riley asks.   
"I couldn't watch. I don't know why, I just... I couldn't watch." Maya says.   
"I know why. I know that you think I love him like a brother." Riley says.   
"You know?" Maya asks.   
"I know that you've thought that for a while." Riley says.   
"Riles, whatever you feel, that's up to you. I..." Maya trails off.   
"Maya, it's up to you to tell me whatever you feel. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything. You're my sister, and I've always wanted a sister." Riley says.   
"Me too." Maya replies.   
"Sisters should tell each other their secrets, don't you think?" Riley pressures. "You couldn't watch him... Because you were afraid something would happen to him. Because you like him. You make fun of him, because you like him. And you've never told me that, either. Well, you're right. I love him like a brother. That's how I love him." Riley says and we sit in silence. 

I got back to the house and the boys were on the porch, looking up at the night sky.   
I go over and hug Lucas.   
"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I tell him and he hugs me back. "I'd hate to lose my brother." I say.   
"I know. I'd hate to lose my sister." Lucas says.   
"Hey Lucas, can I talk to you?" Riley asks once Riley and Maya got back.   
"Actually, I have something to say to you, Riley. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would have got on that bull, and if it wasn't for you... I don't know if I would have survived in New York. You're really important to me." Lucas says.   
"You are really important to me too, Lucas. We've always been really good at talking to each other, but we've never been too good at holding hands. And then we tried being a couple and we couldn't even talk to each other. I don't want that. I want to know you're always there to talk to. You're my brother, Lucas, and I'm your sister." Riley says.   
"J.J. And I are like brother and sister. That's what you think we are?" Lucas asks Riley.   
"That's what I think we are." Riley says and then kisses Lucas' cheek. "I love you, Lucas, and now I know how."   
"How do you feel about him, Maya?" Riley asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you enjoyed it. Comment and like. Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will be up by Friday.**


	19. Girl Meets Texas Part Two

Jo's POV 

"Brother and sister... Riley and I are brother and sister now." Lucas says, pacing outside. I stayed outside on the porch with the boys while the girls went inside. Lucas was pacing around while Zay, Farkle and Mr. Pappy Joe were sitting on chairs and I was sitting on the wooden fence. "What does that even mean?"   
"What does anything mean out the mouth of a girl? I mean, I used to tell Vanessa, clear as day, "Vanessa, I'd buy you a house, and I'd be yours forever, and I'd buy you ice cream," you know what'd she say? "I don't want you to buy me a house, I don't want your ice cream, and I don't like you." How am I supposed to understand that?" Zay asks.   
"Dude. Even I understand that." I tell Zay.   
"Whoa. Gentlemen, look how lucky you are." Mr. Pappy Joe says and the boys look over to see Maya and Riley walk out in a new outfit. "You treat 'em right."   
"Thank you, pappy Joe." Riley says with a smile as he leaves. "I see why you get homesick for Texas sometimes, Lucas. I never knew that the sky had this many stars. You know what else? I don't get nervous when I'm with you anymore. We're doing the right thing. Ah. Remember when we couldn't even say "hi" to each other? Remember how we'd go, "hi." "Howdy." "Hi." Remember? Now watch this. Say "hi" to me." She excitedly says.   
"Hi." Lucas says.   
"Hi, Lucas. What up, brah? What's up with you, man? You good? You cool?" Riley says.   
"Hi." Lucas replies.   
"Still got some catching up to do." Riley tells him.   
"Riley, I... I don't even know what's going on right now." Lucas says.   
"What's going on is that we're gonna be the best of friends and care about what each of us has to say for the rest of our lives." Riley answers.   
"Yeah, I sort of thought we had that. What does brother and sister mean?" Lucas asks.   
"It means... you know... Poom!" Riley punches Lucas.   
"Hey!" Lucas yells.   
"Ping!" She punches him again.   
"Riley!'' Lucas yells at her.   
"Ha, you said that just like a brother would." Riley says with a huge smile.   
"Well, can I hit you back?" Lucas asks.   
"No." She says.   
"Only you get to hit me?" Lucas asks.   
"Mm-hmm." Riley smiles. "We're just like how you and Maya were. Ha-hee." Riley yells in Lucas' face and my eyes widen.   
"You don't even do it right." Maya complains.   
"Maya, I thought you weren't talking to Lucas." Riley says.   
"I'm not talking to him. I'm talking to you." Maya points out.   
"Maya, are you seriously not gonna talk to me?" Lucas asks. The talk about how stupid Lucas was or something but I'm just gonna skip ahead. 

So, I was dragged to a barbecue. A vegetarian at a barbecue, man there's nothing to eat.   
"While I understand barbecue is not your thing, Farkle, you do seem to have found a new appreciation for our hometown cuisine." Zay says na dFarkle shoves his face with more meat.   
"More." He grumbles through bites of food.   
"Easy, cowboy. You need to calm down." Lucas says.   
"Oh, I have to calm down? They make a big deal out of you riding a bull for four seconds. Well, I ate him." Farkle says with huge eyes.   
"That is incredibly disgusting." I tell him.   
"Hey, huckleberry... Are we dancing or what?" Riley asks, coming over to Lucas.   
"Oh, we can do that? Is that part of the new rules?" Lucas asks.   
"This kind of dancing? Sure." Riley says. Lucas, Riley and Zay leave to go dancing while Maya, Farkle, and I stay back.   
"Maya, what's going on with you?" Farkle asks.   
"I don't know. Do you know? 'Cause... Help me." Maya says. She scoots closer to Farkle and leans her head on his shoulder.   
"I need to get out of here. This isn't my type of place." I say, getting up from my chair and running out of the barbecue. 

 

"Hey, Mr. Pappy Joe, sir." I say, stepping up onto the porch.   
"You can call me Pappy Joe, little lady." He tells me.   
"That's okay, sir." I tell him. "Um, do you happen to have a phone."   
"What, you don't have one?" He asks me and I shake my head no. "There's one on the table inside. And you can help yourself to any food in there. I heard you were a vegetarian."   
"Thank you, sir." I say and I walk inside. I dial on the phone and call the prison.   
"Josephine Edwards calling for my father." I say through the phone. "Hola, Daddy." I say through the phone once I hear him greet me.   
"Hola, cariño." (Hi, darling) My father says through the phone. "¿Que pasa?" (What's up?)   
"Nada." (Nothing) I say. "Solo quería llamar estoy en Texas con mis amigos." (I just wanted to tell you that I'm in Texas with my friends.)  
"¿Texas?" My father asks. "¿Por que?" (Why?)   
"Para apoyar a mi amigo Lucas." (To support my friend Lucas.) I tell him. "Me alegro de escuchar tu voz escuela ha sido in poco áspera." (I'm glad to hear your voice, school has been kind of rough." I say.   
"Sé que lo superarás. Tango que ir. Adios." (I know you'll get through it. Gotta go. Bye)   
I grabbed a glass of water and an apple from the kitchen and went outside to sit in the rocking chair across from Mr. Pappy Joe.   
After about 15 minutes, the others come back.   
"You've just been sitting here?" Riley asks.   
"Oh, after you run around enough, you'll find that a comfy chair on your own front porch is your favorite destination. Just like this one found out." He says, pointing to me. "Oh, by the way... Lord Chesterfield's letters to his son."  
"What?" I ask.   
"Lord Chesterfield had a son who traveled the world." Mr. Pappy Joe says   
"What is that? What are you doing?" May asks.   
"It's a blackboard." Mr. Pappy Joe answers.   
"My daddy made you do this." Riley says.   
"He's good people."   
"No, he's not." Riley says.   
"Chesterfield writes him letters about how he should behave himself because a father knows... The only way for a kid to really learn anything is to go out into the world and find out who he is." Mr. Pappy Joe explains.   
"My daddy is trying to teach us from beyond the grave." Riley says.   
"Matthews wrote us a letter, didn't he?" Lucas asks.   
"He did." Mr. Pappy Joe says and then he takes a piece of paper out of his pocket. ""Dear my favorite children... "Take care of each other. Enjoy the world.""   
"I don't want this night to end. What do you do around here when you just want to look at each other's faces a little longer?" Riley asks. 

Then, we're at a campfire.   
"Please do me the great favor of dousing these embers real good when you're done. That house and me might be real old, but we ain't quite ready to burned down yet." Mr. Pappy Joe says, throwing another piece of wood in the fire.   
"Well, I never thought I'd say anything like this, but... I'm real sad I don't have a pappy Joe of my own." Maya says. Maya and Farkle were next to each other on a log. Riley and Lucas were on the log that I was leaning my back against cause I was sitting on the dirt. Zay was on his own log.   
"Thank you, Maya." Mr. Pappy Joe says. "I wish you'd consider me yours till the time I... I... you know... bleh." He says and then leaves us.   
"You guys were lucky." Farkle says.   
"How come?" Zay asks.   
"To grow up out here... To have this sky... And the stars... This has been the best weekend of my life. Thank you." Farkle says.   
"Promise we'll always be friends no matter what." Riley blurts out.   
"Riley..." Maya says.   
"Promise." Riley insists.   
"No matter what happens, I am telling you that We will always be your best friends. No matter what." Maya says for the both of us. "There's nothing I could do..."   
"No, there's nothing you could do, Maya. Do you understand? It's you, Jo and me until the time we... You know....Bleh." Riley says.   
Then Zay's ex girlfriend came over, but that was kinda boring. So...skip.   
"Do you want me to buy you ice cream, Farkle?" Riley asks suddenly.   
"What?" Farkle asks.   
"Do you want me to buy you ice cream?" Riley asks forcibly.   
"Oh. Are you sure?" Farkle asks.   
"Yeah. Let's go." Riley says, standing up. "Come on, Jo."   
"Lactose intolerant." I say.   
"Then I'll buy you a cookie." Riley says through gritted teeth, looking between Maya and Lucas.   
"Oh." I say, getting the hint. "Let's go." I say, standing up.   
"Riles, Jo, where are you going?" Maya asks.   
"You need to feel whatever you feel, Maya. It's us forever. There is nothing that you could ever do to change that." Riley says. Then, she goes over to Lucas. "Maya likes you."  
"Riley!" Maya yells.   
"She's been hiding it all this time. That's why she couldn't watch you at the rodeo." Riley says.   
"What are you doing?" Maya asks.   
"I saw you, Maya. I saw how much you cared. It's why she makes fun of you, I think." Riley tells Lucas.   
"Riley, what are we?" Lucas asks.   
"I told you what we are." Riley says.   
"What if that's not what I think we are?" Lucas asks her and Maya looks down.   
"Well, then you better start thinking of us like that." Riley tells him.   
"Riley, I..." Lucas trails off.   
"Lucas..." Riley says. "We will always be there for each other." Then, she turns to Maya. "You stepped back. I know that you stepped back." Riley says. Then she takes mine and Farkle's hands and we leave. 

 

The next day, Lucas dragged me over to the bull pens so he could talk to Tombstone and Judy the sheep. I lean against the tree with my arms crossed over my chest as I wait for him to be done with whatever he was saying to the animals.   
Once he finishes he comes turns towards me.   
"J.J." He says. "Do you really think Riley and I are like brother and sister." Lucas asks me.   
"What do you think me and you are?" I ask him.   
"We're brother and sister." Lucas states.   
"Do you think you and Riley act like me and you?" I ask him.   
"No." He says.   
"Then there's your answer." I tell him.   
"Thanks, J.J." He says. Lucas holds out his hand and I grab onto it. He slings his arm over my shoulder as we walk back to the house. I'm glad I have Lucas as my big brother. He looks out for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry the chapter's a day late. But I hope you liked it. Like and comment. Next chapter up soon.**


	20. Girl Meets Texas Part Three

Jo's POV 

"I don't want this." Mr. Matthews says when I jump through the bay window.   
"Woah, is this like an intervention or something?" I ask. Mrs. Matthews was next to Maya and Riley was next to her father and they were all in the bay window so I just squeeze in between Riley and Maya.   
"We're confused." Riley explains.   
"Welcome to the club." I say.   
"We're going into high school." Riley says.   
"Do you know what your priority is in high school? High school. It's where you further your minds and you get an education. You know why? So that you're smart enough to not find yourself in a situation like this." Mr. Matthews says in a mad-ish voice.   
"We're not in a situation." Riley defends. "Everything's fine."   
"Maya?" Mrs. Matthews asks.   
"We're in a situation." Maya says. "Why do we have to have feelings?"   
"You don't. Get rid of 'Em."" Mr. Mathews says.   
"You think you like Lucas?" Mrs. Mathews asks Maya.   
"Wow." I say and lean back against the window and pull my knees to my chest so I don't have to get caught up in this.   
"How can you not like him?" Maya asks.   
"I didn't think you liked anybody." Mr. Matthews says.   
"It's my facade." Maya says.   
"Don't use big words correctly. It's not who ya are." Mr. Matthews tells her.   
"We're Riley and Maya. We know our priorities... And nothin' and nobody could ever come between us." Maya and Riley say.   
"You are two confused kids who think you know what you're doing. But you don't. So, don't do anything." Mr. Mathews says.   
"Nothing is as easy as it seems when feelings are involved." Mrs. Matthews supports.   
"Mom, it is easy. Lucas is like my brother and... I want Maya to be happy." Riley says.   
"You think being the master of tombstone the bull is hard? That is nothing compared to being the master of your feelings, Riley. They will shake you around and they will send you flying. Sometimes you hold on and sometimes you let go. It's the scariest ride there is." Mrs. Mathews explains.   
"Well, what do you want us to do?" Riley asks.   
"Don't feel. I want you not to feel." Mr. Matthews says.   
"Do they have to go to high school?" Mrs. Matthew asks.   
"No! I have the power. I can hold them back." Mr. Mathews say.   
"Dad, you can't hold us back. We're growing up." Riley says.   
"Can I hold them back?" Mr. Mathews asks.   
"No." His wife says.   
"Can anything hold them back?" Mr. Mathews asks.   
"No." Mrs. Matthews says.   
"Are you okay, Riley?" Mrs. Matthews asks.   
"I'm going to need to figure that out." Riley says.   
"Are you okay?" Mr. Mathews asks Maya.   
"I'm gonna need to let her figure that out." Maya says. They get up to leave and they pull me along with them. 

"The hoover dam on the arizona/nevada border holds back ten trillion gallons of confused 14-year-old feelings that look to smack down the concrete structure of your life and my life, and it can't take it and I don't want it, so everybody sit here and nobody move! Because as strong as the structural integrity of the hoover dam might be, just one little, tiny drop of water that makes its way through this barrier will chip away at the structural integrity of our lives as we know them, and the immediate result is the end of my personal happiness! So, your assignment is to hold everything back until I die and not let anything through!" Mr. Matthews lectures. I watch a note being passed down the row until it hits Riley. "Riley, what's that?" Mr. Matthews asks after Riley read the note.   
"Nothing." Riley says, shoving the note in her pocket.   
"Riley... Did something get through?" Mr. Mathews worriedly asks.   
"Riley, something happened between me and Lucas." Maya says.   
"Aw, jeez." I say.   
"Yes, Charlie. I will go out with you." Riley says, turning around towards Charlie.   
"Hoover dam!" Mr. Mathews exclaims. 

Apparently Riley, Maya, and Lucas were talking in Riley's room yesterday, blah blah blah. Onto today. History class.   
"Matthews, we know that everything you teach is always about us, but this is just lazy!" Maya says once we read the broad that says 'Riley, Maya, Lucas' written in big letters.  
"I don't have the time!" Mr. Matthews explains then he paces at the front of the room. "I'm going right for it! You don't think I could mash this up with the end of world war ii if I wanted to? America loves Russia! Then America doesn't love Russia! Japan loves France now! Japan asks France to go bowling! So they go on a couple of dates, but then Japan says to France, "I just want to be friends." So France says, "I got enough friends." So they try to be civil with each other, but there's a certain chill while they're hanging out by the lockers. There's a chill! You don't think everyone in this room is going bowling with everybody else at some point? Riley, Maya, and Lucas is all about everybody in this room, in every room, in the whole world, and the universe! They just got there first! The jerks!" Mr. Matthews yells.   
"Dad!" Riley exclaims.   
"You're going to high school. You are growing up in spite of my wishes. It's real now. What's happened already is nothing compared to what's gonna happen to you now. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Don't let anything bad happen to you!" Mr. Matthews says, then he picks up his work bag and heads for the door.   
"The class isn't over yet, sir." Lucas says.   
"Nah, I've had it." Mr. Matthews says and leave.   
"Sweet." I say. "See ya." I tell them, throwing my ripped gray backpack over my shoulder and leaving the classroom, hoping I would be fast enough to catch a ride with Mr. Matthews. 

Later, Zay and I sat at the bar stools in Topanga's and watched Maya and Lucas' pathetic date.   
"So this is our new relationship?" Maya asks.   
"Yeah. How's it going so far?" Lucas asks her.   
"Weird, man." Zay tells them.   
"And pathetic." I point out.   
"You don't have to watch." Lucas points out.   
"I can't look away!" Zay exclaims, the Farkle walks over to us.   
"How's it goin'?" Farkle whispers to us.   
"Do you have eyes?" I Ask him.   
"Look at 'Em!" Zay says.  
"You think they like each other?" Farkle asks.   
"I do. But I think they liked each other better when she was yelling at him all the time." Zay tells him.   
"What about Riley and Lucas?" Farkle asks.   
"Well, I only knew Lucas before I came here, but then I met Riley, and she's just like him." Zay says.   
"How?" Farkle asks him.   
"Well, the thing we all knew about Lucas is Lucas would do anything for his friends. And I never thought there could be anybody else like that..." Zay trails off.   
"But Riley is." I finish for him.   
"So you think they are like brother and sister?"   
"No, Jo and Lucas are like brother and sister." Zay says. "I just think Riley and Lucas have a lot in common. I mean, Riley would do anything for her friends, too."   
"Yeah. And I think she did." Farkle says and understand what he's getting at.   
Then, Maya pours a smoothie on Lucas and we laugh.

 

Farkle told me to meet him at Topangas later that night cause Riley, Charlie, Lucas and Maya were going on dates or something like that. But, of course, I was late.   
So as I was about to walk down the steps, I see Riley drag Farkle out the bakery door with her hand over her mouth.   
"Well that's a twist." I simply say out loud.   
"Farkle, you don't know what's going on. Stop thinking." Riley says. Farkle looks at me and motions for me to go over to them before he answers.   
"I know Auggie's right. He's your only brother. I've seen the way you look at Auggie, and I've seen the way you look at Lucas. It's not the same." Farkle says.   
"I... I think I know my own feelings." Riley stutters out.   
"You're a liar." Farkle accuses.   
"Ouch. Shots fired." I say.   
"Farkle." Riley says.   
"You're lying to yourself." Farkle says.   
"Lucas and I don't make a good couple." Riley says. "But what about Maya?" Riley asks after a moment of pausing.   
"I'm not really sure how Maya feels." Farkle states.   
"You're not sure? How can you not be sure?" Riley asks.   
"This isn't about her." Farkle says. "I'm talking about how you feel." He then brings up a memory for her.   
"Farkle, how do you even know about that? You weren't even there." Riley asks, jumping up from the step they were sitting on. I lean against the door frame with my arms crossed, watching them.   
"Doesn't matter. What you're thinking is how you really feel." Farkle says.   
"I don't care. Farkle, Maya is my best friend. She cares about him and he cares about her too." Riley says.   
"You're still in love with Lucas." I put together.   
"You can't tell anybody." Riley says, turning towards me.   
"I will, unless you do." Farkle says.   
"Why?" Riley asks, a tear rolling down her cheek.   
"Because we are growing up. And I don't know how to handle these feelings we're feeling. But I do know that we don't lie to each other. We don't lie to each other, Riley." Farkle tells her.   
"You're right. This is really hard and maybe I just need some time." Riley say.   
"We're always here for you." Farkle says, reaching his hand out to me and I grab it and he pulls me over to them.   
"I love you, Farkle." Riley says, hugging him and wiping the tears from her cheeks.   
"And I love you." Farkle says as Riley hugs me. "Now go on your date." Farkle smiles.   
Then, Farkle turns to me and I give him a hug. 

I snuck through Riley's window later that night before she was home. I just...sat there, thinking and looking up at the stars from the window.   
Then, Riley comes through the door, sits next to me and leans her head on my shoulder. May comes through the window minutes later and Riley looks up.   
"How was your date?" Riley asks.   
"I don't know." Maya replies. "How was your date?"   
"I don't know." Riley states.   
"Do we know anything?" Maya asks.   
"Ring power." Riley says, putting her finger with the friendship ring up. Maya follows.   
"Ring power." Maya says.   
"Thunder." Riley says.   
"Lightning." Maya says. "A little scared."   
"Me too." Riley says.   
"Here for you." I say, putting my finger up with theirs. They both lean their leads on my shoulders and we just sit there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you liked it. Sorry it's a little late. Next chapter up soon.**


	21. Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project

Jo’s POV 

“All through history, countries go to war.” Mr. Matthews starts his lesson. “That's what we normally study in here. But today, we're going to talk about peace and forgiveness and how we get there. Every once in a while, I come up with a good idea.”  
“What could it possibly be that I haven't already thought of?” Farkle asks.  
“Farkle, I forgive you.” Mr. Matthews tells him.  
“What did I do?” Farkle asks.  
“I forgive you too.” Maya says.  
“What did I do?” Farkle asks.  
“You know what you do.” Maya says.  
“I feel better now that I've forgiven you. How do you feel?” Mr. Matthews asks him.  
“I'm sorry for every time I've hurt you! What did I do?” Farkle quickly asks.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, today we're going to begin the forgiveness project.” Mr. Matthews says, pointing to the board. “Our history isn't just about what we've done. How we grow comes from the repair of what we've done and how we forgive what was done to us.”  
“Hmm. We're in.” Riley speaks for all of us.  
“Um, don’t rope me into this.” I tell her, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my chair.  
“What do we do?” Riley asks, ignoring my comment.  
“Everyone take out a piece of paper.” Mr. Mathews instructs and I don’t even need to ask before Lucas hands me a piece of paper, cause I never have paper. “So this isn't your laptop or your cell phone. You've got unlimited characters here. As many words as you want. The impact will last longer than six seconds. And I guarantee you, it's never going to disappear. So pick up a pen. Express feelings. This is one of the most important things you're ever going to do. You're about to forgive someone.” Mr. Matthews tells us.  
“What's this got to do with history, Matthews?” Maya asks.  
“It gives you a chance to change it.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“Like when I forgave Auggie for biting the face off my Beary-the-Bear bear.” Riley says with a smile.  
“That wasn't forgiveness, honey.” Mr. Mathews says.  
“Why not?” Riley asks.  
“Because you haven't gotten over it.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“This is the first thing I see every day.” Riley says angrily, pulling her faceless bear out of her bag and my eyes widen.  
“So is there anyone in your life that you want to forgive? Change your history. Go.” Mr. Mathews says. Everyone starts writing except for me, I just stare down at my paper.  
“"Dear Auggie the murderer..."” Riley narrates her letter.  
“Maya, Jo, no one in your life you want to forgive?” Mr. Mathews asks and I realize Maya wasn’t writing anything either.  
“No.” Maya and I say at the same time.  
“Don't you think now would be a good time?” Lucas asks Maya.  
“You and your mom are in a good place. You're strong, Maya. Don't you want to forgive him one day? Why not now?” Riley asks.  
“Hmm.” Maya says and then she starts writing. When she’s done, she hands the letter to Riley.  
“Ahem. "Riley, " butt out.” Riley reads. “"I am serious. Butt your butt out." I forgive you.” Riley says. 

“Riley, Maya, movie with me?” Farkle asks as the three of us walk into the hallway.  
“What about me?” I ask.  
“Do you wanna see a movie with me?” Farkle asks.  
“Nah, I’m good.” I say, then I jump up onto the wall ledge and watch the rest of the scene play out.  
“So, Riley, Maya, movie?” Farkle asks them.  
“Are you crazy?” Riley asks.  
“Never again. "She dies!"” Maya says.  
“"He blows up!"” Riley says.  
“"She's the killer." "Nobody gets out of Monkey Town."” Maya says.  
“Are you crazy?” Riley asks again.  
“Hurt you.” Maya finishes through her teeth.  
“Well, thank you for forgiving me. Do you think we could still go to the movies if I stop telling you what happens next?” Farkle asks Lucas and Zay. I’ve never been to a movie theater and I’m picking up that Farkle is a walking spoiler alert.  
“Do you think you can?” Lucas asks.  
“Of course I can. "Oh, let's give him one more chance." "Hey!"” Farkle says. “Then you chase me, and then I scream.”  
“Let's give him one more chance.” Zay says.  
“Hey!” Lucas says.  
“It's just too much fun! Ahh!” Farkle says, running away. 

I’m about to walk down the stairs and into Topangas cafe when I see someone I recognize. I look again and see who it is. Maya’s father. I’ve only seen him in pictures, never in real life, but I’m sure it’s him.  
“Maya!” I yell from the top of the stairs and I run down and into the cafe. “Maya!” I say when I see her and she stands up.  
“Jo?” Maya asks.  
“It’s him...” I whisper, nodding my head towards the door. Maya sits down next to Riley in the window and I sit next to her.  
“I'm gonna try that guy, right over there.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“No, I got him.” Ms. Katy says nervously.  
“Okay. I'll learn from you.” Mrs. Mathews says.  
“You're going to want to watch what happens next very carefully.” Maya tells Riley.  
“Why? Your mother's great at this, Maya. What could happen?” Riley asks.  
“A lot.” I say.  
“Hello, sir. How are you today? You a little hungry, are you? Is that why you've come here? Are you a little hungry? Is that...” Ms. Katy says fast.  
“What do you recommend?” Maya’s dad asks.  
“I recommend the first thing that I can get my hands on. Give me something.” Ms. Katy says. “That’s what I recommend!” Ms. Katy says and she squishes cheesecake into his face. My jaw drops and my eyes widen as Mrs. Matthews gasps.  
“You can do that? I didn't know you could do that. I would love to do that.” Mrs. Matttews says.  
“Oh, my gosh. Is that him? Is he him? Did you do it? Did you do the assignment?” Riley asks.  
“I wrote something, and I mailed it. Tell me it was a good move.” Maya says.  
“It was a bad move.” Riley says.  
“Why?” Maya nervously asks.  
“Tried it. It doesn't work. They don't apologize. Forgiveness is for jerks.” Riley says.  
“I'm glad you told me in time.” Maya says.  
“Oh, I don't understand. Is this guy our millionth customer?” Mrs. Mathews asks as Ms. Katy throws food at Maya’s dad.  
“No!” Ms. Katy yells.  
“Sir, why are you okay with this?” Mrs. Matthews asks.  
“I kind of expected it.” He replies.  
“Katy, who is this guy?” Mrs. Matthews asks. Maya stands up and goes over to him.  
“Hi, Maya.” He says.  
“Hi, Dad.” Maya says. 

“Hi. I'm Riley. This is Jo. We’ve heard a lot about you.” Riley says, pulling me over with her.  
“Hi, Riley and Jo. You a good friends of Maya?” He asks.  
“I'm sorry, and please don't take this the wrong way, but what?” Riley asks.  
“Riley and Jo are my best friends. But you wouldn't know much about them. Or me.” Maya says.  
“Thank you for being Maya's best friend.” Her father tells us.  
“It's easy because Maya's great. She's the best person we know.” Riley speaks for us.  
“Then I'm happy she found you.” He says.  
“I was picturing a monster. He doesn't seem like a monster. He seems like Frosty the snow-guy.” Riley says.  
“What are you doing here, Kermit?” Ms. Katy asks.  
“I was invited.” Mr. Kermit says.  
“What?” Ms. Katy asks.  
“This is all my dad's fault.” Riley jumps in.  
“Your father had an idea?” Mrs. Matthews asks and Riley nods. LI apologize immediately. Your food is on the house.”  
“That's very nice of you because I wouldn't have been able to afford all of this. May I please borrow a towel and your sink? And I'll take this to go.” Mr. Kermit says, pointing to all the food on him.  
“You said you were going out for a walk and you'd be back in an hour. You're nine years late.” Ms. Katy tells Mr. Kermit as he walks out.  
“Burn.” I mutter.  
“Thank you, Katy.” Mr. Kermit says.  
“For what?” Ms. Katy asks.  
“I know that in those nine years, you protected me with Maya. You never once sold me out.” Mr. Kermit says.  
“Yeah, well, a girl should think well of her father.” Ms. Katy says.  
“I was real happy to get your letter, Maya. And that you've got friends like Riley and Jo.” Mr. Kermit says.  
“These girls here are more of a father to me than you.” Maya says.  
“Yeah, I raised Maya since she was a pup.” Riley says.  
“Looks like you did a bang-up job.” Mr. Kermit says.  
“So... you left.” Maya says breaking the brief silence. “Why were Mom and I not good enough?”  
“No, no, no. Maya. That was a long time ago. We're over it. Why were we not good enough.” Ms. Katy asks while slapping Mr. Kermit.  
“Ah! I think you know that wasn't it.” Mr. Kermit says.  
“You know, I should really be anywhere but here.” Riley says, standing up.  
“Me too.” I say and I run out because I’m smart, sorta, and know that if I stayed any longer Maya would make me stay. That conversation was getting awkward and while I should be in there with Maya, I got other problems cause I run into Farkle before I can make it up the steps.  
“Hey.” Farkle says.  
“Hey.” I say, trying to get around him.  
“Who’d you forgive?” Farkle asks, stopping me.  
“No one.” I say, trying to get around him again but only to be stopped again by his arm. “I have no one to forgive, Farkle.” I tell him.  
“What about your mom?” Farkle asks.  
“What do you mean?” I ask him.  
“How your mom was unable to take care of you so now you’re in...” Farkle says before I put my hand over his mouth.  
“Shut up.” I tell him.  
“You know, you’re a girl of a lot of secrets.” Farkle accuses. “Why don’t you try being honest with everyone?” He asks me.  
“Don’t wanna.” I tell him, pushing past him.  
“If you don’t, I will.” I hear as I run home. 

“Well, it sounds to me like forgiveness is harder than it looks.” Mr. Matthews says when I walk into his classroom late. I was faking a sickness in the nurses office cause I’m trying to avoid Farkle as much as possible, but if I missed another class, I’d be marked absent, then they’d call my foster mother and....yea. Not gonna risk that.  
“I tried. Made it real clear. Want to hear it?” Maya asks.  
“If you're all right with it.” Mr. Matthews says and Maya starts reading.  
“"In school, I'm learning about forgiveness. What you did makes me have a lot of angry feelings inside of me. I don't want to be angry anymore. Why did you leave? Did I do something? Make me understand what I did. Your daughter, Maya."” She finishes.  
“Did he help you to understand what happened?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“No.” Maya says.  
“Why not?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“I mean, I guess I never gave him the chance to explain.” Maya says.  
“Riley, why did Auggie bite your bear's face off?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“I don't know.” Riley responds.  
“Why not?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“I never asked him.” Riley says and I’m getting his point.  
“Lucas? Zay?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“Farkle, why do you tell us the end of the movies?” Lucas asks.  
“Well, because you're good at everything you do. You got that class-clown thing going. All I've got is my mind, so I try to impress you with it any way I can.” Farkle says, then he narrates. “"Oh, Farkle, you don't need to impress us. "We love you just the way you are."”  
“Farkle, we are never going to the movies with you again.” Lucas says.  
“Ever.” Zay backs him up.  
“Guess you missed that one. Huh, Farkle?” Lucas asks.  
“No, I didn't.” Farkle says.  
“Oh, Farkle, you don't need to impress us.” Maya says.  
“We love you just the way you are.” Riley says.  
“Movie?” Farkle asks.  
“Anytime.” They both say.  
“We gotta get better minds, man.” Zay says.  
“Yeah, we do. All of you do. Better minds know that sometimes to really forgive someone, it helps to understand them first. It gives the other person a chance to be heard too.” Mr. Matthews explains.  
“Why can't you just admit that you're wrong about this?” Maya asks.  
“Because forgiveness is one of our finest qualities as human beings, Maya.” Mr. Mathews tells her.  
See what happens. Your assignment hasn't even begun until you do.” Mr. Matthews tells us. Farkle looks over and gives me a smile. Oh gosh. 

Riley, Maya and I were sitting at the couches in Topangas. Farkle was at the bar, doing I don’t even know. Mr. An Mrs. Matthews were there and so was Ms. Katy.  
Then, walks in my mother. And my jaw drops.  
“What are you doing here?” I ask in a tone that would get me beat at the foster home.  
“I got your letter.” She says, holding up a red envelope and my jaw drops.  
“Farkle!” I hiss loudly, going over and punching his arm.  
“I’m sorry.” He says, rubbing his arm. “It had to be done.”  
“Why would Jo have to forgive her mother?” Riley asks as I turn towards my mother with a glare on my face.  
“I knew the letter wasn’t from you.” My mom says, taking the letter out of the envelope. “It’s in proper English.” She tells me. “But I came because I wanted you to forgive me.” She says, taking a step towards me as I take a step back away from her.  
Now, remember how no one, besides Farkle apparently, knows I’m in foster care. Well, that’s about to change...  
“You want me to forgive you?” I ask her. “I’m sorry. I can’t forgive you.”  
“Why not, Josephina?” She asks me and that’s when I lose it.  
“DO NOT call me that!” I yell at her and Mr. Matthews starts to walk towards us, but I wave him off. “First you sold my dad out, then you neglected me which has screwed me up for life! And then you threw me in foster care!” I spit at her. “And now you come here and want me to forgive you? That’s NEVER gonna happen. Now if you’ll excuse me, my father is waiting for me, IN PRISON.” I yell at her. It’s dead silent as I storm out and Farkle runs out, saying my name.  
About a mile after running, I break down on a curb of one of the backroads.  
Farkle sits next to me as I sob into my knees.  
“I’m sorry.” Farkle says quietly after a few minutes.  
“Farkle, the reason I didn’t wanna see her is that I knew I’d get angry. I have so much anger pent up that if I let some out, I may never stop being angry. And that’s scary.” I tell him through sobs.  
He pulls my head to his chest and I cry into his shirt and we just stay there like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **How was that ending? Comment and tell me what you think. Next chapter up soon.*


	22. Girl Meets Forgiveness Project (The rest of it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry the chapter’s late. It picks up where the day one left off. Hope you like it!**

Jo’s POV 

***  
Now, remember how no one, besides Farkle apparently, knows I’m in foster care. Well, that’s about to change...  
“You want me to forgive you?” I ask her. “I’m sorry. I can’t forgive you.”   
“Why not, Josephina?” She asks me and that’s when I lose it.   
“DO NOT call me that!” I yell at her and Mr. Matthews starts to walk towards us, but I wave him off. “First you sold my dad out, then you neglected me which has screwed me up for life! And then you threw me in foster care!” I spit at her. “And now you come here and want me to forgive you? That’s NEVER gonna happen. Now if you’ll excuse me, my father is waiting for me, IN PRISON.” I yell at her. It’s dead silent as I storm out and Farkle runs out, saying my name.   
About a mile after running, I break down on a curb of one of the backroads.   
Farkle sits next to me as I sob into my knees.   
“I’m sorry.” Farkle says quietly after a few minutes.   
“Farkle, the reason I didn’t wanna see her is that I knew I’d get angry. I have so much anger pent up that if I let some out, I may never stop being angry. And that’s scary.” I tell him through sobs.   
He pulls my head to his chest and I cry into his shirt and we just stay there like that.  
***  
I wipe away the rest of my tears with my hands and look at Farkle.   
“Thanks.” I croak out. I could feel that my eyes were puffy and bloodshot.   
“I’m always here, Jo.” Farkle says, putting an arm around my shoulder and I give him a side hug. I hear a sound from Farkle’s phone.   
“‘Tell Joey to get to the bay window. You too. -Riley.’.” Farkle reads off his phone.   
I take a deep breath in and let it out. Standing up and rubbing my hands against my knees, I look at Farkle again.   
“Ready?” Farkle asks and I nod.   
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I tell him. We were going back to Riley’s place. I knew they would all be there, wanting to ask questions. And I deserved them answers. 

I didn’t wanna go through the front door, in fear that Mr. and Mrs. Matthews would start asking questions before I got to Riley and Maya. But when I jumped through then bay window and sat in the middle, I looked around to see Maya, Riley, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews.   
“Wow.” I say, looking around at all of them. “What’s up?” I ask.   
“We need to talk.” Riley says from my left, grabbing my hand and Maya reaches over from next to Riley to do the same.   
“Talk about what?” I nervously ask.   
“Earlier.” Maya says. Riley looks at her father.   
“We’ll be in the living room.” Mr. Matthews says, pulling all the adults out of the room. The door closes and Riley looks at me with a sad expression.   
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Riley asks, her voice as sad as her face.   
“I’m sorry...I....I just didn’t want you guys to worry.” I tell her.   
“But Jo, you could have told us.” Riley says.   
“I should’ve known something was up when you stopped sleeping on my floor.” Maya mutters under her breath.   
“Sleeping on the floor?” Riley asks. “Jo?”  
“Um...I used to sleep on Maya’s floor cause my mom..um...neglected me.” I say the last part quietly.   
“Neglected you?” Riley asks.   
“Riley, I’m okay. That’s the important part.” I tell her.   
“You didn’t seem okay yesterday.” Riley quietly says.   
“I’m...I’m okay...” I say. Then, I stand up and walk a few feet in front of the bay window and clench my fist. “I already told Farkle. There’s SO MUCH anger, burning inside my heart, that if I act on the anger, bad things could happen.” Tears pricking the corners of my eyes.   
“You don’t seem okay.” Farkle points, out. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in.   
Lucas stands up next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder and I lean my head against his chest.   
“We’re here for you, J.J.” He tells me.   
“Yea.” Riley and Maya say, coming over to me. Farkle and Zay do the same and we all hug.   
Now, onto the adults in the other room. 

I was sitting on the couch, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews standing next to the couch and Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay were sitting around me on the couch.   
“Jo, we want to adopt you.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“No thanks.” I say and Riley and Maya look at me with wide eyes.   
“Jo, I don’t think you understand. We want to adopt you. As in you live here with us.” Mrs. Matthews explains. I stand up and face towards them.   
“Mr. And Mrs. Matthews, with all due respect, Shawn didn’t wanna be adopted by you either.” I say, pointing at Mr. Matthews.   
“But Jo, why don’t you want us to adopt you? You’re an orphan.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“I’m NOT an orphan!” I raise my voice, stomping my foot on the ground. “I still have a father.”   
“He’s in jail. He can’t take care of you.” Mrs. Matthews says.   
“But when he’s out of jail he can. And I’m willing to wait for him.” I say, my voice a little softer. “Plus, I can’t leave the kids at the Home. It wouldn’t be right.” I tell them.   
“Most of those kids will probably be adopted. Then they’ll be the ones leaving you.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Not Max. Or Bailey.” I say, even though they don’t know who I’m talking about. “We’re rejects. We’re not being taken anytime soon. And I don’t wanna leave them. I’m NOT gonna leave them.”   
I run out of the apartment and up the ladder to the roof.   
Up there, I stand with the wind whipping through my hair and close my eyes.   
“Daddy, te amo. (I love you.)” I whisper.


	23. Girl Meets New Year

Jo’s POV 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Maya says in literature class, pointing to the board that says.... I have no idea cause I can’t read it.   
“Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility focused on the multiple loves of two young women.” Ms. Harper says.   
“Well, would you look at that?” Riley says.   
“Miss Austen felt there were two approaches to love. "Sense," meaning what?” Ms. Harper asks.   
“Good, intelligent judgment.” Farkle says.   
“And "sensibility"?” She asks.   
“When feeling is getting in the way of that.” Lucas says next to me.   
“So, what you think you should feel versus what you feel.” Ms. Harper explains.   
“You... you know what's a good book? Hop on Pop.” Maya says.   
“Come on, Maya. What's not to love about figuring out love?” Ms. Harper asks.   
“Help me.” Maya says to Riley.   
“Mm-mm. No. I'm out of this. I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy whatever happens for once.” Riley says.  
“Charlie Gardner.” Ms. Harper calls.   
“Unbelievable.” Riley exclaims.   
“I saw the movie of this.” Charlie says.   
“Why?” Everyone asks.   
“'Cause I'm sensitive.” Charlie says.   
“Why?” We ask again.   
“'Cause I got a mother and a bunch of sisters who took over the TV and sat on me like a beanbag chair.” Charlie tells us.   
“Did you learn anything from the movie, Mr. Gardner?” Ms. Harper asks.   
“No... but I might've noticed that in order for a relationship to work, you need sense and sensibility.” Charlie says.   
“Why?” Lucas yells. “Where was everybody?” He asks.   
“Oh, you noticed that, did ya? Miss Austen teaches us that romance comes with conflict. Two young women with different ideas about what love is. One hid her true feelings to protect others. She thought this made "sense". The other had more feelings than she knew what to do with. She was overwhelmed by "sensibility".” Ms. Harper explains.   
“What about the character who knows all the secrets of the character who's hiding her true feelings?” Farkle asks, standing up.   
“He's driven to madness and dies alone and scared.” Ms. Harper says.   
“Thank you.” Farkle says, sitting down.   
“Hm. Good.” Riley mutters.   
“Sneh.” Farkle replies.   
“Fneh.” Riley says back.   
“What happens to the two girls, Harper?” Maya asks.   
“Oh, yeah, the two girls.” Ms. Harper says, leaning against her desk.   
“Everything's always okay between the two girls, right?” Maya asks.   
“No, Maya. Love is never easy and often comes at great cost. And the relationships that seem the strongest are the most tragically torn apart.” Ms. Harper says.   
“Y... you know what's a book where no one gets tragically torn apart? Hop on Pop.” Maya says. 

We wee in Topangas, Riley and Maya were sitting on the couch and I was sitting in front of them on the coffee table with my legs crossed under me. We were all reading the book. Well, I wasn’t exactly reading. I made it halfway through the title and gave up. I was totally zoned out until Riley laughed.   
“What page are you on?” Maya asks.   
“304.” Riley says with a smile. “Maya... you know how the girls decide who they love? They throw a ball.”   
“Cinderelli!” Maya exclaims.   
“Apparently, these sorts of things get decided at the ball. You know what we need? A ball.” Riley says.   
“All I know is I've been reading as long as you, and I'm on page 27.” Maya says. “I don't think this is in America.” Maya whispers.   
“What is essential to the situation, my dear Maya, is to host a ball. A grand ball. A New Year's Eve ball. We shall invite all of the eligible gentlemen of good breeding...” Riley says, standing up and acting out her words.   
“I hear you're having a party.” Charlie says, coming into Topangas.   
“How?” Riley asks.   
“Come on, Charlie Gardner. We'll get things sorted out at the dance!” Maya says.   
“Ball!” Riley exclaims.   
“America!” Maya says.   
“Oh. Well, am I included in the things who need to be sorted out?” Charlie asks.   
“Well, Mr. Gardner... you are in excellent standing and... well regarded in the village.” Riley says.   
“He never makes it easy, does he?” Maya says.   
“Speaking of tough decisions...” Riley says. “Hey, Huckleberry.” Lucas and Farkle walk in Topangas.   
“So, uh, Charlie Gardner just asked me if I was invited to your party. I... I told him that I didn't know about any party, and he smiled like a Charlie Gardner, gave me this weird bow, and walked away. I still like him.” Lucas says.   
“Well, of course you're invited, Lucas.” Riley says.   
“Oh, thanks, but I don't want to be some last-second invite.” Lucas says.   
“Well, I do. I'm coming, right?” Farkle asks.   
“Uh, everybody's coming. I thought of the party, like, two seconds ago.” Riley says. “I don't know how Charlie does it.”   
“Heard you just talkin' about me.” Charlie says in the doorway. “What'll be interesting is... who's with who at midnight.”   
“For why? For why would that be interesting?” Riley asks.   
“Yeah, why would that be interesting, Riley?” Farkle asks. “Hey, remember when you did this?” He asks, pulling her out of the room and I follow.   
“We had a deal. I gave you some time to tell everybody the truth about how you really feel, and you haven't done anything about it yet. Guess how much time you have left?” Farkle asks.   
“Oh. This has something to do with New Year's, doesn't it?” Riley asks him.   
“Tell them you still like Lucas, Riley. Just tell them the truth. Don't start a new year with a lie.” Farkle tells her.   
“Farkle, Maya stepped back for me when she saw that I liked him. If... if she has feelings for him, how could I not do the same for her?” Riley asks.   
“You don't know that. You don't know how she feels. I don't think she knows how she feels. You know why?” Farkle asks.   
“Because she can only read 27 pages in three hours.” Riley says.   
“Because all these things we're feeling are new. We don't know what they are yet. Harper said this all comes at a cost. What's your cost, Riley? Your own happiness?” Farkle asks.   
“Farkle, you said that you wouldn't tell anybody.” Riley says with tears in her eyes. “How could you do this to me?”   
“I'm doing it for you, Riley. I care so much about you, I want you to know that the truth is always the best thing.” Farkle says.   
“How is it the best thing if it turns everything into a mess?” Riley asks.   
“You don't think this is a mess already? I want you to tell them. I know you would have me do the same thing. You ever heard of the horn of Gabriel?” Farkle asks and Riley shakes her head. “He's an angel. They say when he blows his horn, it's the end of time. If you don't tell everybody how you really feel... his horn blows at midnight.” Then, Farkle makes his weird noise. “Just because I don't do much doesn't mean I can't.” He says with a smile.   
We go to walk in but Farkle stops me.   
“And we will be talking about this foster care business soon.” Farkle whispers to me.   
“Okay, everybody. Riley's house. We're ringing in the new year. I'll be with Smackle at midnight. Who will you all be with?” Farkle asks. 

“We form friendship before even we know what friendship means. We just know, "Hey, I like this person." It's nice we're all looking at each other. We grow before we even know what growth means. We just know, "I see things differently now." And finally, we feel. And you know what we know from feelings? Nothin'. We just feel. It's how we know we're alive. But you have to be careful with feelings. They can tear apart friendship and growth. Friends come first, and growth is knowing that your friends' happiness comes before your own.” Mr. Matthews says the next day in history class.   
“Wake me up if there’s something important.” I tell Lucas and he replies with a thumbs up. I put my head in my arms and doze off until I feel a nudge.   
“Every event in history comes from people feeling something and then acting on those feelings, or sometimes being smart enough not to. That's how you grow.” Mr. Mathews says.   
“Is that on the test, sir?” Lucas asks.   
“It is.” Mr. Mathews says.   
“When is the test, sir?” Lucas asks.   
“Every day. Happy New Year, everyone.” Mr. Matthews says as the school bell rings.   
“Do you give in to your feelings or let your mind rule over your heart?” Ms. Harper asks in class the next period.   
“I follow my heart. It gets me into trouble.” Maya says.   
“What about you, Riley?” Ms. Harper asks.   
“My mind tells me to do what's right.” Riley says.   
“Can anyone answer which is more valuable to follow?” Ms. Harper asks.   
“It depends on the situation.” Lucas guesses.   
“No, it doesn't.” Ms. Harper says.   
“Just taking a shot!” Lucas defends.   
“Very passionate.” Ms. Harper says.   
“Thank you!” Lucas exclaims.   
“And that's where we run into trouble.” Ms. Harper says.   
“You set me up!” Lucas yells.   
“And that’s why I don’t participate in class.” I say, looking over at Lucas.   
“The untamed heart can be reckless and sometimes harmful to yourself and to others. But pure intellect, never following your heart, is a life unlived. Sense and Sensibility. What's the most important word in the title?” Ms. Harper asks.   
“"Sense".” Riley says.   
“"Sensibility".” Maya says.   
“Farkle?” Ms. Harper asks.   
“"And". Head "and" heart. You need to use both.” Farkle says and Ms. Harper smiles.   
“Very good.” She says.   
“You have until New Year's Eve. This horn blows at midnight.” Farkle whispers to Riley.

I jump through the bay window in my jeans and LSU hoodie, sweaty and out of breath. I totally forgot that Riley said to be at her house at 10:30 for her party. Well, it’s 11:30 and I’m here after running 4 miles. Now, it didn’t take me an hour to run 4 miles, I had to do chores before I was allowed to leave.   
Anyways  
I jump through the bay window and go out into the living room, running and standing next to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, trying to go unnoticed from everyone else at the party. It worked.   
“Hi?” Mr. Mathews says next to me.  
“Hey.” I breathe out.   
“Where did you come from?” Mr. Mathews asks.   
“The house.” I say and Mr. Matthews continues to stare at me. “It’s only like 4 miles away.” I reassure him.   
“Jo, we can help you...” Mr. Matthews starts but I cut him off.   
“Appreciate it, but I’m good.” I tell him.   
I go over to Maya and Riley who were sitting on the couch and sit on the air, of the couch.   
“What do you got there, Charlie?” Riley asks as Charlie brings a board game over.   
“It's The Couples Game.” Charlie says and I groan. “Wanna play?”   
“What is it?” Riley asks.   
“Shows if you'd be a good couple or not. Wanna play?” Charlie asks.   
“No!” Riley and Lucas yell.   
“What's wrong, Lucas? Scared?” Charlie asks.   
“No, I'm not scared of anything. Let's go.” Lucas defends.   
“Riley, think you might find this interesting. Would you like to be my partner?” Charlie asks.   
“Sure.” Riley responds.   
“You and me?” Lucas asks Maya.   
“Sure.” Maya says.   
“I like it better when we're on the same team, my former nemesis.” Farkle says. Then, he puts his arm around Smackle.   
“And now, I go like this.” Smackle says, leaning her head against Farkle.   
“Okay, first question is for us.” Riley says, picking up a card. “"What is your partner's favorite movie snack?" I know this. It's popcorn and licorice.” Riley answers.   
“When something funny happens and she thinks she's laughed too hard, she looks around the theater to see if anybody heard her.” Charlie says.   
“And if she thinks something scary is gonna happen, she reaches out and grabs your arm. And she doesn't even know she did.” Lucas says.   
“It's not your turn, Friar!” Charlie yells.   
“And that wasn't the question, Gardner!” Lucas yells. “What's her favorite snack?” Lucas asks.   
“Gummies.” Charlie says.   
“Yeah, but what...” Lucas starts.   
“Red. Charlie finishes.   
“Yeah, but what does she...” Lucas starts again.   
“She bites their heads off first so they feel less pain.” Charlie says.   
“He's like a creepy creep-creep!” Lucas yells.   
“You wanna pick a card for us?” Maya asks.   
“Yeah.” Lucas says, grabbing a card and reading off of it. “"How would you describe your personality: library or campfire?" Oh. Well, you know...” Lucas trails off, crumbling the card up and eating it.   
“Huckleberry, it's just a game.” Maya says, then she picks up another card. “"Is it possible to love two people at the same time?" Um.” Maya says then she shoves the card in her mouth too. “Yum!” She says as she chews.   
“Wow. And I though I was desperate for food.” I say.   
“Our turn.”Smackle says, grabbing a card. “"What is your partner's most ticklish place on their body?"” She reads.   
“Uh, Farkle and Smackle...” Riley trails off.   
“How would they possibly...” Maya says.   
“Know anything like that?” Lucas finishes. Smackle tickles behind Farkle’s ear and he laughs weirdly.   
“Huh.” Maya says.   
“Okay. Um... we'll do one more.” Riley says, picking up another card. “"Have you ever kept a secret from somebody you love?" Game over.” She quickly says, putting the card on the table.   
“Why? Because you know secrets are dangerous?” Farkle asks.   
“No, Farkle. Because it's almost midnight.” Riley says.   
“And you know what happens at midnight.” Farkle says.  
“Okay, it's time to go up to the roof.” Riley says, pulling Farkle out of the room and heading to the roof.

Everyone went up to the roof. Everyone but Maya and I. I was still sitting on the arm of the couch and she was on the couch. Mr. And Mrs. Matthews walked into the room and looked around.   
“Not much of a mess at all really.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Yeah. Good bunch of kids, although they left behind two whole human beings.” Mrs. Matthews says.   
“I'm a mess. Who's gonna clean me up?” Maya asks.   
“"What'samatter," honey?” Mr. Matthews asks in a weird voice.   
“I'm a little confused.” Maya says. “You're right again, aren't you, Matthews?”   
“Yes, I am. About what?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“How easy it is to get torn apart by feelings you don't understand. It's gonna be a tough year, isn't it?” Maya asks.   
“Oh, it doesn't get any easier. That's why you have to stick close to the people you trust so they can put you back together again.” Mr. Matthews tells her.   
“Yeah. They're all right here, aren't they?” Maya asks.   
“Yeah. They all are. So, why don't you go join them?” Mrs. Matthews asks. “Happy New Year, Maya.”   
“Happy New Year.” Maya says, kissing Mrs. Matthews on the cheek and leaving. “Jo, you coming?” Maya asks, coming back through the door.   
“Yup.” I say, walking out the door with her. 

Everyone was on the roof, talking to other people.   
Maya went over to sit next to Lucas. Riley was with Charlie. People were scattered everywhere. I went to the one corner no one was at and sat on the ledge, letting my feet dangle freely over the city.   
“Please don’t fall.” I hear Zay say from behind me.   
“I won’t.” I say.   
He sits on the ledge next to me.   
“I love the sky.” I say after a moment of silence. “There are so many stars. It’s so beautiful.”   
“Yea.” Zay says.   
“Ten... nine...” We hear from behind us, but I continue to look at the stars. “Eight... Seven... six...Five... Four... three... two... one!” Everyone cheers.  
“Riley still loves Lucas.” Farkle blurts out. Basically everyone but Zay and I, Farkle and Smackle, Riley, Maya and Lucas leave the roof. Zay and I turn our heads around to see Maya and Riley and Lucas all awkward looking.   
“I'm sorry, guys.” Farkle says. “I did the right thing. I hope you can forgive me. Happy New Year.” He says, leaving with Smackle.   
“It's midnight.” Riley says.   
“Here we are.” Maya says.   
“This is a mess.” Zay mutters next to me.   
“Yea.” I sigh, staring at the stars and leaning my head against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you liked that chapter. Any thoughts or comments on it? Next chapter up next Monday.**


	24. Girl Meets STEM

Jo’s POV 

“Boo, this class.” Maya groans, walking into the science lab.  
“Do you even know which one it is?” Riley asks.  
“I'm gonna need a clue.” Maya says and we watch Farkle dance into the room.  
“Doo dah, doo, dah, doo doo dah da-da-dah da-da dah!” Farkle sings.  
“Science.” Maya says.  
“Morning, Farkle.” The teacher Mr. I don’t actually know his name says. “What's new?”  
“I'm reading this great book on anti-gravity. I can't put it down.” Farkle says and they both laugh.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Science joke.” Farkle says.  
“I hate this class.” Maya groans.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I invite you to join me on a journey of discovery. Your midterm experiment.” M. Idk says.  
“Do I look sleepy to you?” Maya asks.  
“In front of you, each team will find a beaker of a clear, liquid solution.” Mr. Says.  
“Oh boy, he's like a sleep machine.” Maya mutters. I take my seat next to Zay, Riley next to Farkle and Maya next to Lucas. Zay starts goofing around, like always, and makes me laugh.  
“Zay.” I say, stopping him as he pours something into our beaker.  
“What? It’s just water...” Zay says. He stirs the beaker of water in front of us and we start to pay attention in class again.  
“And next to that... and here's where it gets exciting... a mystery marble!”  
“Good night!” Maya says.  
“Right after school, precisely at 3:15, one member of each team will drop the marble into the beaker. The elements in the marble will break down over night and turn into sludge. Then, the other team member will discover what that sludge is and what it takes to turn the beaker back to clear.” Mr. Says.  
“Who's supposed to do what?” Riley asks.  
“Well, that's up to you. You're a team. Divide the responsibilities as you see fit. I've been conducting this experiment for 35 years. I've kept thorough notes. Very few have cracked it.” Mr. Says.  
“Well, you could add my name to your journal right now, sir.” Farkle says.  
“I hope so, Farkle. Let the games begin!”  
Zay turns to me and I give him a thumbs up.  
“Okay. What part do you wanna do?” Zay asks me.  
“I don’t know. I’ll probably mess up the figuring out and recording part.” I tell Zay.  
“Then you can drop the marble.” Zay says.  
“I’ll probably figure out a way to mess that up too.” I tell him.  
Zay hands me the marble and I immediately put it in the beaker.  
“Jo!” Zay exclaims. Then, the beaker of water bubbles and it blows up. Like I’m talking the glass beaker EXPLODED.  
Zay puts his binder up to cover the two of us from the glass.  
“That was NOT water.” I tell Zay.  
“Hmm. I think you did something wrong.” Mr. Says.  
“You think?” I ask him. 

I didn’t see a point in going after school since my beaker exploded from the marble and Mr. I really need to learn his name wouldn’t give Zay and I a new beaker.  
So, let’s just skip to the next day.  
“Doo dah! Doo dah, doo dah, dah dah, dah da-da, dah da-da, dah da-da dah dah... Ah...” Farkle says, dancing in the classroom, then he faints. “What happened? I don't get it. Science is my favorite time of day. What happened? I'm gonna retrace my steps.” He says, leaving the room and coming in again. “Doo dah, doo dah, doo dah, doo dah, doo, doo dah, doo dah... Ah... Oh. That's the reason right there. Riley.” Farkle gasps.  
“It all started with Eve. Women have been treated as second-class citizens ever since. Thank goodness for strong women like Queen Elizabeth, then Susan B. Anthony helped get women the vote, and then Betty Friedan wrote The Feminine Mystique, and then Riley Matthews refused to drop the marble, and then here we are.” Riley says.  
“You had one job to do.” Farkle says.  
“You mean, take care of the babies, Farkle.” Riley asks.  
“What? How long have I been out?” Farkle asks.  
“I'm taking a stand.” Riley says.  
“How could you let her do this?” Farkle asks Maya.  
“She's on a mission, Farkle. Have you met her?” Maya asks.  
“Riley, you don't actually think Farkle had you drop the marble because you're a girl, do you?” Lucas asks Riley.  
“We were all girls, Lucas. Every single set of lab partners sent the girl.” Riley tells him.  
“Yes. That's interesting, isn't it?” Mr. Something says.  
“What is that?” Riley asks.  
“I'll tell you what it is. It's a redo. She failed. I didn't fail. I want a redo! I want a redo, man!” Farkle yells.  
“No redo. Equal responsibility. One shared grade.” Mr. Idk says.  
“That's right. We should be equal. Why do you guys think we're the ones who should drop the marble while you figure out the science.” Riley says.  
“Hey, it's not like you guys begged us to do it.” Zay says, then he turns to me. “Did you wanna do the science?”  
“Our beaker exploded because you messed up the science.” I tell him clearly.  
“True.” Zay responds.  
“How are we going to become scientists if we don't learn this stuff?” Riley asks.  
“So, I won't be a scientist.” Some girl in the back who’s name I don’t know says. Jeez, I really gotta learn people’s name.  
“Why not?” Riley asks. “Nobody wants to be the first girl on Mars?” A girl in a science lab coat nods. “Represent, Brenda! But one's not enough. Bay window. Bay window, all of you!” 

“Tell 'em, Mommy! Get 'em! Tell them they're a disgrace to our entire whatever.” Riley yells at the bay window. I sit next to Maya at the winos with Riley on my right and all the girls around.  
“Welcome to our home.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“No nice. Go for the kill.” Riley says.  
“Unfortunately, Riley, this is a serious problem. The girls your age start to drift away from stem subjects... science, technology, engineering, math. The research shows that we tend to play the roles we think we're supposed to.” Mrs. Matthews explains to us.  
“Hey, I'm me.” Maya says.  
“Yes, you are, you Amazon warrior. Have I told you how fond I am of you?” Mrs. Matthews asks.  
“Tell me.” Maya smiles.  
“I am.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“She dropped her marble. Jo did too.” Riley says.  
“Maya! Jo!” Mrs. Matthews exclaims.  
“My marble EXPLODED!” I defend for the hundredth time, standing up.  
“Hey, I'm not trying to hurt the girl thing. I'm just lazy.” Maya says.  
“You can't be lazy. And you cannot think that it is more important to be liked than it is to be leaders. Don't talk yourself out of pursuing something because you're afraid of how it's going to make you look. What you need to know is don't let anybody get in the way of pursuing your growth and your curiosity, no matter what you want to do.” Mrs. Mathews encourages us.  
“I wanna be the best I can, and I want everybody to like me, and I dropped the marble, and I want your shoes.” Sarah says. I know one name. “I wanna work at the company that makes your shoes. I wanna run the company that makes your shoes.”  
“Yes.” Mrs. Mathews says.  
“Well, if we want it all, then we can't let other people do the work for us.” Riley says.  
“Then I'm out.” Maya says.  
“You're in.” Riley says. “You too, Jo.”  
“It's not gonna take long, is it?” Maya asks.  
“The rest of our lives.” Riley says.  
“That's my girl.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“Why's it always gotta be the rest of our lives?” Maya growls.  
“That's my other girl.” Mrs. Matthews says a little confused. 

Riley had separated the desks in Mr. Matthews’ classroom, the girls on one side and the boys on the other. All the girls were sitting at their desks but I was sitting on Mr. Matthews’ desk.  
“Oh boy. Where are the boys?” Mr. Matthews asks, walking in. Then the boys walk in. “Boys! I'm very glad to see you, because I thought there was a distinct possibility you could be... What's the word I'm looking for? Dead.”  
“We didn't do anything, and we don't deserve to be dead.” Lucas defends. The boys sit On the side I’m on, cause I’m on the desk and that’s where the boys’ seats are.  
Zay sits leans on Riley’s desk.  
“Not understanding the current climate of the room, Zay chooses to sit here.” Zay narrates. “Men. Am I right?”  
“Get out!” Riley yells.  
“Now I get it.” Zay says and runs to the other side.  
“All right, does someone want to explain to me how we got here?” Me. Matthews asks.  
“We were in science class...” Farkle starts but gets cut off.  
“She will talk.” Maya forcibly says, pointing to Riley.  
“I will listen.” Farkle holds his hands up in defense.  
“Why is Jo over there?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“No one seems to have a problem with it.” I tell him, shrugging. I cross my arms over my stomach and cross my legs under me.  
“Okay, guys, calm down. Now, today's lesson is about the battle of Panipat. There were three battles of Panipat. The first was called, the First Battle of Panipat.” Mr. Mathews says.  
“You don't respect us.” Riley says, standing up.  
“How can you possibly think that?” Lucas asks.  
“I call Farkle Minkus to the stand.” Riley says.  
“You can't put him on trial, Riley.” Lucas says, standing up with Zay and Farkle.  
“Why not?” Riley asks. “Didn't he make a judgment about me?”  
“We are really unprepared.” Zay says.  
“Yeah. See ya, buddy.” Lucas says and they go back to their seats.  
“This isn't just about Farkle. This is about all of you.” Riley says.  
“Yeah, Lucas. Didn't you tell me to drop the marble?” Maya asks.  
“Yeah, I wanted us to do well on the midterm.” Lucas says.  
“Because you have no faith in my scientific abilities.”  
“Because you fall asleep in my hand.”  
“Yogi made me drop the marble, too.” Another girl says.  
“I can't reach the beaker.” Yogi defends.  
“I could have lifted you.” She says.  
“I don't like that as much as you think.” Yogi says.  
“I'll tell ya who didn't like something. Vikramajit, the ruler of Gwalior in the First Battle of Panipat. He died. Didn't like it.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“By relegating me to a second-class marble dropper, you are stopping me from realizing my full potential.” Riley says.  
“Riley, I'm just better than you at this.” Farkle answers.  
“Farkle, if you were my friend, you would want me to get better. I like science. Why don't you want me to get better?” Riley asks.  
“I do. There's no situation where I wouldn't want that for you. Riley, I've always been your friend.” Farkle says.  
“I know.” Riley says.  
“I'm sorry.” Farkle says.  
“Okay.” Riley says.  
“I thought some of you just didn't want anything to do with science. Jo, you just told me you weren't interested.” Zay says, looking at me on the desk.  
“Our beaker EXPLODED!” I exclaim.  
“Good point.” Zay says.  
“A real friend doesn't let another friend fail. Our failure isn't your fault, Riley. Our failure is on me. I should have had more faith in you.” Farkle says. “Speaking of failure, there will be a quiz tomorrow on the First Battle of Panipat. It's not gonna be a good day.” Mr. Matthews says. 

I don’t know what’s happening, but the girls, minus Riley, we’re on one side and the boys, minus Farkle were on the other. I was sitting on the edge of Farkle and Riley’s lab table, confused what was going on.  
“Something’s wrong here.” Farkle says.  
“What's wrong here is that you're a sexist pig.” Riley says.  
“Why would you say that, mamacita?” Farkle asks.  
“You really think I couldn't do the science because I'm a girl?” Riley asks.  
“Riley, Marie Curie was one of the finest scientific minds who ever lived. Science needs the best minds it can get. What do I care what body it's in?” Farkle asks.  
“Well, what do you think is wrong?” Riley asks.  
“Well, I took our sludge ball home last night, and you know what I found? It's a dirt ball, Riley. The sludge is... Sludge. It's mud. That's all it is. I don't understand why this experiment's such a big deal.” Farkle explains.  
“I think I do.” Riley says. “What if the experiment isn't about the sludge at all? There's a lot of layers to experiments, right?”  
“Well, there's what's going on on the surface...” Farkle says.  
“And what's going on that you don't see.” Riley finishes. “So what's going on here?”  
The other girls life Yogi and try to sacrifice him.  
“Farkle, Jo, this isn't the experiment.” Riley says.  
“It isn't?” I ask.  
“No, that is.” Riley says, pointing over the the sacrifice.  
“Mr. Norton.” Riley says.  
“Riley, Farkle. And Jo.” Mr. Norton says, got his name now.  
“We have a new hypothesis.” Riley says.  
“There's more to this experiment than you've been telling us.” Farkle says.  
“Interesting. Riley, care to elaborate?” Mr. Norton asks.  
“Yes, but first, I have to go save a life.” Riley says and runs over to Maya.  
“Goggles on!” Is the next thing I hear and sludge from the Volcano Goes everywhere. Thankfully Farkle had pulled my under his desk so I didn’t get anything on me. “And dive under your desks. Did I not mention that? Yeah, I should've mentioned that.” Farkle says after getting sludge Thrown at him. 

“I like blowing stuff up.” Maya says as the three of us sit at the bay window.  
“It's not about that.” Riley says.  
“What's it about?” Maya asks.  
“This is all about us and the boys. Who we are now, and who we want to be.” Riley says.  
“Everything's their fault. Stupid boys. Everything would have been fine if I could've just sacrificed Yogi. Stupid Yogi.” Maya complains.  
“Well, you can't. Maya, our guy friends are pretty great. Maybe it used to be easier to see that before we looked at each other as boys and girls. Maybe it was easier when we looked at each other as friends.” Riley says.  
“Riley.” Maya says. “If I can't blow stuff up or sacrifice Yogi, then I just don't care about being good in science.”  
“Well, you have to. We all have to. The stuff we're learning now, science and math, it matters that we know what they are. We can't let other people think we'd rather have it easy for us.” Riley says.  
“N... no, I want things to be easy for me.” Maya says.  
“No, you don't.” Riley says. “Because then you won't know anything, and you won't have as many choices later.”  
“You think I could be a scientist?” Maya asks.  
“I think if you were a scientist, the world would be a very dangerous place.” Riley says.  
“Awesome.” Maya says.  
“But if you don't believe you could become a scientist, then it's even more dangerous.” Riley says. “Same for you, Jo.”  
“Riley, I don’t learn the same way as you. Soon you gotta start thinking realistically about me.” I tell her. “I’m not gonna be able to science or math or engineering or anything with technology. It’s not for me. Not for my brain.”  
“ I think you can do anything you sent your mind to.” Riley says, holding my hand and I smile at the ground. 

“Hi, guys.” Riley says as we walk into the science lab.  
“Oh, you're talking to us?” Lucas asks.  
“She is. I go where she goes.” Maya says.  
“You tell them yet, Farkle?” Riley asks.  
“Nope. This is your marble to drop.” Farkle says.  
“Yeah, I was waiting for you, partner.” Lucas says and pats the chair for Maya.  
“Did you just pat for me to sit down?” Maya asks, offended.  
“No. No no no no. I was just patting for a better place for me to sit.” Lucas says.  
“Aw, they came to cook us up in these little beakers and eat us and talk about us, and I don't like being talked about.” Zay says when the rest of the girls walk in. I sit next to Zay in my seat.  
“We don't either, but we're gonna be the best thing we can be no matter what anybody says.” Sarah says.  
“That's right, Sarah.” Riley says. “This is an experiment none of us should fail.”  
“And it's one of the most important ones we'll ever do.” Farkle says.  
“Well, we seem to have settled back into our original positions.” Mr. Norton says, walking in. “Riley, Farkle, I believe just before things exploded, you were about to present some findings?”  
“In middle school, girls tend to drift away from science. Isn't that right, Mr. Norton?” Riley asks.  
“It's been happening so many years, I started to keep a record. Not many figure out my experiment, but those that do have always benefited from the lesson.” Mr. Norton says, holding up a notebook.  
“We let what happened in here come between us. It's sludge, and it muddies up what we think about each other. All of us have unlimited potential. Farkle and me, well... our beaker is clear.” Riley says.  
“Because Riley didn't drop the marble.” Farkle says.  
“Why not, Riley?” Mr. Norton asks.  
“I felt like if I did, I would lose a part of me that was valuable. I like science, and I like figuring stuff out.” Riley says.  
“For 35 years, I've been running this experiment. Every year, the vast majority of girls agree to drop the marble without even thinking about it. The boys do the science. Unfortunate, but true. This is the age the girls begin to lose interest and that is a bad result.” Mr. Norton teaches.  
“So the real experiment is us.” Maya says.  
“It is, Maya. Don't lose interest.” Mr. Norton says.  
“Wide awake, sir.” Maya says.  
“All right. Everyone lift up your beakers. Now look through them.” Mr. Norton instructs. I look at Zay.  
“We can’t.” I tell him.  
“It is beneficial for young men and women to realize right now the value of working together as equals in all things, because when you do, the results are... Clear.” Mr. Norton teaches.  
“Nice job, partner.” Farkle says.  
“Partner.” Riley says.  
“So why did our beaker explode?” I ask Mr. Norton.  
“Oh, I was just messing with you.” Mr. Norton laughs. “I saw Zay mixing chemicals in your beaker and made your marble an explosive that would react to the chemicals.”  
“So It was your fault.” I say to Zay.  
“Hey, you dropped the marble.” Zay defends himself.  
“And you’re an idiot.” I tell him and Zay hangs his head. I laugh at him and give him a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you liked that chapter. Any comments? I’m open to both negative and positive feedback. Next chapter up next Monday.**


	25. Girl Meets Money

Jo’s POV 

“Hey! A dollar!” Maya says as we walk into the classroom. “They're finally paying us to come here. Dopes. I'd come here for nothing. You know why? I have to. Stupid law.”  
“Wait, everybody has one.” Riley says, picking up her dollar.  
“So, what do you got there?” Mr. Mathews says, walking in.  
“It's a trap. Everybody just give your dollars to me, and I'll hold them is what I'll do. Yeah.” Maya says.  
“The United States government says that these pieces of paper are worth something. What makes them valuable? Farkle, do it.” Mr. Matthews say s  
“Paper money used to be certificates that you could exchange for their equal value in gold or silver. Before that, people would buy things with livestock, colored stones, or shiny objects.” Farkle says.  
“I like shiny objects.” Riley says.  
“Which one of these shirts is better? Same size, same color, same shirt. One of these comes from Cheapo's and costs $12.99, the other one comes from Demolition and costs 36 bucks. So, which one's the better shirt?” Mr. Mathews asks, holding up a green shirt. “Riley?”  
“Watch my little fashionista go.” Maya says.  
“The Bleh shirt on the left, though appearing to the untrained eye to look the same...” Riley says.  
“It's the same shirt.” Mr. Mathews says.  
“...is not from Demolition, making it inferior.” Riley continues.  
“Same shirt.” Mr. Mathews says again.  
“I will take the Demolition Bleh.” Riley says, taking her shirt.  
“You already did. This is your shirt. You spent 36 Washingtons on it.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“It costs more, so it's better.” Riley smiles.  
“Same exact shirt from the same exact manufacturer that sends it to a million different stores all over the world.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“Mine's better. It feels good on my face.” Riley says, rubbing the shirt on her face.  
“This is your shirt.” Mr. Matthews says, holding up the other shirt. “I changed the labels this morning.”  
“This shirt hurts my face!” Riley says, throwing it on the ground and rubbing the other one on her face. “Mm. I know my shirt anywhere.” Then she looks at her father and then at the ground at the shirt she threw. “That's my Demolition shirt, isn't it?”  
“Why would I change the labels when I can just talk?” Mr. Matthews says.  
“Obviously you people will believe anything.”  
“Mr. Matthews, are you teaching us that money has no real value?” Lucas asks.  
“I'm teaching you that money is paper we put our faith in. Wars are fought over it. Most crime happens because money's involved.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“I'm safe.” Maya smiles.  
“I'm teaching you that the value given to money is a lot less important than how it's used. That's what matters. That's what shapes who you are. Don't be mislead by trendy brands and shiny objects.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“So, what should we do with our money?” Riley asks.  
“Buy food. Have shelter. Do charity.” Mr. Matthews says and Riley gives Maya a green shirt.  
“Riles, you gave me the Demolition one.” Maya says.  
“Mm-hmm. Charity with a full heart. Also, I made a mistake.” Riley says.  
“What about doing business? My father is the Minkus of Minkus International.” Farkle says.  
“Yeah, he's been in the news a lot recently. I hear he's risking a lot of his company on a new technology.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“It's something he really believes in, but he doesn't know if it's gonna work yet.” Farkle says.  
“When will he find out?” Riley asks.  
“Not sure. When he does this kind of stuff, he's... not around the house very much.” Farkle says.  
“Farkle, how come you never have us over to your house?” Lucas asks.  
“I've already told you.” Farkle says.  
“No, you say you're embarrassed by it, but how big could it possibly be?” Maya asks.  
“I don't know. I haven't seen it all.” Farkle says and my eyes widen.  
“Farkle, we couldn't love you less just because you have more than us.” Riley says.  
“Not anymore.” Mr. Minkus says, standing in the doorway.  
“Minkus.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“Hi, Cory. Is it okay if I speak to Farkle about a minor issue?” Mr. Minkus asks and then let’s out a weird cry.  
“Uh, Minkus, is this one of those where we go out in the hall and talk?” Mr Matthews asks and Farkle, him, and mr. Minkus go into the hall. 

I was about to walk into Topangas when I saw Farkle outside.  
“Hey.” I say to him.  
“Hi.” He says.  
“How you doing?” I ask him.  
“Fine.” He says quietly.  
“If you’re upset about your dad, you don’t need money to be happy, Farkle.” I tell him.  
“You’re right.” Farkle says.  
“Come on, let’s go join the others.” I say.  
“Hi, guys.” Farkle says to everyone as we enter Topangas. He sits next to Maya and I sit next to him.  
“Hi, Farkle. We wanted to give you something. $82.” Riley says.  
“Thanks, but I think it's Maya and Jo who can help me out best.” Farkle says.  
“How?” Maya asks.  
“I want you to give me lessons on how to be poor.” Farkle says.  
“Done. $82 a lesson.” Farkle hands her the $82 and Maya smiles. “Lesson one complete.”  
“You have less than we do, Maya, but you live a really good life. And Jo, you’re basically dirt poor. You guys don't just survive in this world. You thrive. That's what I've always loved about you two.” Farkle says.  
“Thanks, Farkle. Not much to tell you except... you see these clothes we wear?” Maya asks, pointing to my gray hoodie and her clothes.  
“Yeah?” Farkle says.  
“Shawn bought them for us.” I tell him.  
“And we take care of them and we appreciate them. We don't have much, but We try to appreciate what we do have.” Maya says.  
“That's really good advice, Maya and Jo.” Farkle says. “I mean, I have so much. I don't really appreciate any of it. Now, it's gonna be gone.”  
“Well... Let's go to your house while you still have it.” Riley says.  
“My house?” Farkle asks.  
“Yeah. Farkle, you've been to our houses. We haven't been to yours.” Riley says.  
“I don't think that's a good idea.” Farkle says.  
“Farkle, we get it. You were rich. You have a nice room.” Lucas says.  
“Well, I just want to hang out with you guys at your places.” Farkle says.  
“Why?” Maya asks.  
“I don't know. I like your places.” Farkle says.  
“We're going. Your room can't change how we feel about you.” Riley says. 

I was kinda zoned out, looking around at Farkle’s huge room. And then a train whistle snapped me back to reality.  
“What is that? A train?” Maya asks.  
“I'm gonna send you far, far away.” Farkle says, pushing Maya onto the train coming through his room.  
“You have boarded the "C" train for the kitchen, the skating rink, and the Minkus Megaplex 17.” The announcer says.  
“Farkle, how do you possibly live here? Look down there. The people are ants.” Riley says.  
“Look up there. I just saw a comet fly by.” Lucas points up.  
“Yeah. My ceiling is a planetarium. But don't worry, Riley. Pluto will always be a planet in my room.” Farkle says.  
“Aw. Good. You're the same Farkle no matter how much money you have.” Riley says.  
“Yeah, I don't think money could change any of us.” Lucas says. Then we see Maya come back on the train with a dress, jewelry and a cat.  
“What? I stopped at the gift shop.” Maya says. 

Farkle and I were sitting on his bed, Maya was in front of us, Riley was at the tv and Lucas was playing gold or something.  
“Well, me and this cat would look wonderful strolling down the Champs-Elysees.” Maya says in an accent. “Being Poor Lesson Number Two: We will never stroll down the Champs-Elysees.”  
Farkle hands her a pair of goggles.  
“Paris. Enjoy.” Farkle says.  
“I don't get boys. Farkle, what is this game? Zombies eat your brains four? Do you really play this? I'm ashamed of you.” Riley says.  
“Yeah? Try it.” Farkle says. “What’s on your mind?” He asks me and I pull my knees up to my chest and lean my head on my knees.  
“Just...thinking.” I sigh, looking at him. “You know, my room’s big too. Kinda.” I tell him.  
“Really?” He asks me.  
“Yea. But I share it with like 6 other girls.” I tell him. “And I love sharing it with the girls, it’s like we’re actually kinda like a little family.” it.  
“Lesson Number Three on Being Poor:” Maya says, pulling the goggles off. “Way too easy to get caught up in what's not real. You got a great, big room, Farkle. It just... keeps us too far apart from each other.”  
“Die, suckers! Die!” Riley yells.  
“That's Lesson Number Four, right? It's better to be together.” Farkle asks.  
“Always.” I tell him.  
“Hey, guys. Great to see you enjoying our house. Why haven't you ever been here?” Mr. Minkus asks, walking in.  
“Oh, hi, Minkus. Nice crib. Die!” Riley yells at the tv.  
“Very sorry, you know, for the unfortunate turn of events.” Maya says.  
“Thanks. I've always felt that it's not the event that reveals the man, but how the man responds to the event that reveals the true nature of character.” Mr. Minkus says.  
“How are you responding, sir?” Maya asks.  
“I watch cartoons. I eat cereal without milk because my tears fill the bowl. Stuff like that.” Mr. Minkus says.  
“I want you to know I don't care if we live like this or not.” Farkle says.  
“Why not, Farkle? Aren't you proud of what we've done?” Mr. Minkus asks his son.  
“I'm not really sure of what we've done, Dad. I know if the stock market goes up, you're happy, and if it goes down, you're not. I know the busier you are, the less I get to see you, and if you're wondering why I've never brought my friends here before, it's because I'm a little embarrassed.” Farkle says.  
“By me?” Mr. Minkus asks.  
“No. Never by you. By all this stuff we have. We have so much. Why do we deserve it?” Farkle asks. 

“What do you think?” Maya asks around 5:00 that afternoon in her room, holding up a drawing.  
“I think you're the best there is. Look at us. We're having a really good time.” Riley says.  
“I like this little ferret.” Lucas says.  
“Hi.” Farkle says out the window.  
“Hey, what are you doin'?” Maya asks and I watch Lucas play with Ginger, really debating on whether or not I should tell him that it was wild.  
“My room is an idiot.” I hear Farkle say. “It has everything in it except for the most important thing.”  
“Us?” Lucas asks.  
“How can you put a price on that?” Farkle asks and they all step away from the window. I lean my back against Maya’s bed frame.  
“You don't. You can't put a price on what's truly valuable.” Maya says.  
“Who needs money at all? Lesson Five, right?” Farkle asks.  
“Wrong.” I say.  
“When you don't have it, you learn when it comes in handy. I mean, I'd fix the leak in my roof, do something about the cracks in the plaster, buy another blanket so Jo can sleep comfortably on the floor, definitely patch up the hole that Ginger came in through a year ago.” Maya says, pointing out all the things wrong with her room.  
“Wait a minute.” Lucas says.  
“Your cat that's a ferret is a rat?” Riley asks.  
“Oh... there you go.” Lucas says, putting Ginger down.  
“Now, let’s go to Jo’s house.” Riley says.  
“Um...” I say as everyone looks at me. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“You’ve been to our houses.” Farkle says, repeating what we told him earlier.  
“Fine.” I mutter. “How quick can you guys walk?” I ask. 

Boy oh boy are they out of shape. I made them run the last two miles cause I wanted to make sure May wasn’t there.  
“Okay.” I say, opening the door for them after looking for May’s car that wasn’t in the street.  
I open to the door and let the others in, closing it when the last person is in. The group looks around and I hear footsteps running and a smile grows on my face.  
“Jo!” Bailey says excitedly, jumping into my arms. I hug her and lean her on my hip, looking at the others.  
“This is bailey.” I tell them and Bailey shyly waves.  
“And that’s Max.” I say, pointing behind them to Max who was holding Lizzy.  
“Welcome back, Jo.” Max says smiling and giving me a side hug.  
“Follow me.” I tell them. “Bailey, Lizzy, we’re gonna show them our room.” I tell them and they excitedly run upstairs.  
“Where’s May?” I ask Max once the two ran upstairs.  
“Probably at a bar or something.” He says. “Who are these people?”  
“My friends, Lucas, Riley, Maya, and Farkle. Come on.” I tell them, motioning for them to follow me upstairs.  
We get up to my room and I open the door.  
“Welcome to my room.” I tell them.  
“Wow.” Farkle says, looking around at the 8 beds.  
“What time is it?” I ask.  
“9:20.” Lucas reads off his phone.  
“You girls should be getting into bed.” I tell them. “Max, could you tell people it’s bedtime?” I ask and he nods his head and goes downstairs. “Guess you get to see what my life is like at night.” I tell them.  
I pick up Bailey and throw her onto her bed and I run after Lizzy who squeals until I throw her into bed. A stampede of 4 girls and 5 boys comes running up the stairs, separating into the girl and boy rooms.  
“Wow.” Riley says.  
“Yea.” I say. “Lucas, Farkle, can you help Max in the other room?” I ask them and they nod, leaving.  
Riley and Maya help me tuck the girls into bed and they all fall asleep within 10 minutes.  
We go out into the hall and I close the door quietly as Max does the same. We high five on successfully getting everyone to sleep quickly.  
“Okay. You’ve seen my house and it’s 10:00. You guys satisfied yet?” I ask them.  
“We should probably get going.” Riley says.  
“Yea. I’ll walk you guys home.” I tell them.  
“Jo...” Max says catching my arm before I go down the stairs and the others stop too. “You know what’ll happen If May catches you out after lights out.” He says.  
“I know, just give me the sunglasses.” I tell him and he does.  
“What are those for?” Lucas asks.  
“You’ll probably find out tomorrow.” I tell him. 

Tomorrow in history class, I was wearing the sunglasses to cover up a black eye. Fun. Mr. Matthews was teaching.  
“This is the world. You see this piece of pie? These are the people in the world who have pie, and this is everyone else in the world who lives On less than $2 a day.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“Oh, my gosh.” Riley says.  
“These are the people in the world who have access to immediate medical care and do not live in abject poverty.” He says, pointing to a shaded portion. Then he colors a part of the shaded portion. “This is us. These are the people who get to wake up in their warm beds and they get to eat waffles in the morning. This is us. This is them. Look at me. Pay attention to this. Now, I've tried to teach you guys that the secret of life is people change people. Well, today, we're gonna get more specific. This is us. This is them. What's the secret of life? Anybody?”  
“What us does for them.” Maya says.  
“Kindness. Charity. That's what changes people. That's the secret of life. And thank you.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“I'm an "us"?” Maya asks.  
“You're an "us." You're blessed.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“Am I am “us”?” I ask him.  
“You have a roof over your head and food in your stomach. You’re blessed. We're all blessed.” Mr. Matthews tells me.  
“I'm sorry I've ever complained. I'll never complain about my leaky roof again.” Maya says.  
“Riley?” Mr. Matthews asks and I see tears in her eyes.  
“What us does for them.” She repeats.  
“The secret of life.” Mr. Matthews says. “Your assignment today is to think about what good you guys would do if you had money. Who would you help?”  
“I am...” Farkle starts. “...humiliated.” He runs out of the room. 

We were told to go to Topangas.  
“Dad.” Farkle says, seeing his father in the cafe.  
“I called you this time.” Mr. Minkus says. “I thought about what you said. I'm no success at all if I haven't succeeded with you. You're right, Farkle. I should do more.”  
“We should probably leave you two alone.” Riley says.  
“No. Actually, this involves all of you. This morning, I did something I should have done long ago. I started the Minkus Family Foundation. We're gonna give some money away, a lot of money, to those who need it. And we want you all to be a part of it.” Mr. Minkus says.  
“Well, what do we do?” Lucas asks.  
“You're gonna help decide who needs it. You've all been thinking about the less fortunate. Well, we want the results of your assignment right now.” Mr. Matthews says.  
I totally zoned out and have no idea what happened. Farkle had just gone in to talk with the adults about money or something. And then mine and Maya’s names were being called.  
“Maya Hart! Josephina Edwards!” I hear.  
“It’s Jo.” I say, coming in through the door.  
“I didn't do it, and... and these two were with me the whole time.” Maya immediately says.  
“We were thinking about giving you guys a lot of money.” The Man, Mr. Cuban says.  
“Maya Hart. How you doin', Cuban?” Maya says, fistbumping him.  
“So, you guys are gonna create world peace and cure diseases together?” Mr. Minkus asks us.  
“If We’re gonna dream with them. Yeah.” Maya says.  
“We always have.” I say.  
“They're the ones who taught us how.” Maya says. “Just sometimes, we know better.”  
“What do you know?” Mr. Cuban asks.  
“I know my roof leaks... and I know there is a hole in my wall.” Maya says.  
“And I know that the foster home isn’t the greatest place.” I tell them.  
“What are you gonna do about it?” Mr. Cuban asks us.  
“I'm gonna get an education from him, and I'm gonna earn my own money, and someday I'm gonna have a good place with good walls and a good roof.” Maya says.  
“And I’m also gonna get an education from him. And someday I’ll be in a good place.” I tell him.  
“And what are you gonna do for everybody else?” Mr. Cuban asks.  
“Everybody's a lot of people.” I say.  
“But if I could afford it, I would fix somebody else's roof.” Maya says.  
“What about world peace and disease?” Mr. Minkus asks.  
“We’re gonna leave that to you guys until we become you guys.” Maya says.  
“I don't invest in just ideas. I invest in people behind the ideas. Your roof leaks for a reason. You have these friends for a reason... and they have you. Use them.” Mr. Cuban says.  
“I'm gonna give you some money, but you can't just keep it. I've learned that when all you do is keep it, maybe you don't deserve to keep it.” Mr. Minkus says.  
“We’ll do good with it.” Maya says.  
“Promise.” I say.  
“Can they keep a little of it to help themselves?” Riley asks, putting her arms around us.  
“See? You have these friends for a reason.” Mr. Cuban says. 

We were in a replica of Maya’s room in Farkle’s room later that day.  
“Thanks for showing me you don't need money to be rich, Maya and Jo.” Farkle says.  
“Yeah, you do. And this is creepy.” Maya says.  
“It is definitely cozier, Farkle.” Riley says. “Hey, Lucas...♪ Zombies ♪ ♪ I'm sorry for treating you so bad ♪” Riley strums on the guitar.  
“It's very confident.” Lucas says.  
“What are you guys looking at?” Maya asks Farkle and I. Who are looking out the window.  
“It's a live-stream.” Farkle says.  
“Hey... Those are my people. How'd you get my people?” Maya asks.  
“When we fixed your roof, we put a camera on it and a little speaker.” Farkle says.  
“Why?” Maya asks.  
“Because I wanted to say hi.” Farkle says. “Hi, Mrs. Abruzzo. Nice coat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you liked that chapter. Please comment, I love feedback, good and bad. Next chapter up MONDAY.**


	26. Girl Meets Commonism

Jo’s POV 

I skipped school. What? Don’t judge me. It was only the last like hour or so and Riley was in some sort of student trial or something like that.   
Anyways, I was at the Matthews apartment when Auggie walked in, groaning of boredom.   
“Nothing to do, Auggie?” Mrs. Matthews asks.   
“I've done everything there is to do in life.” Auggie says.   
“You could do this?” I suggest and do a back handspring stepout.   
“No.” Auggie simply says.   
“I tried.” I shrug. Then, I stretch in the floor because I was NOT warmed up to do that trick.   
“Okay... Well, do you want to take piano lessons?” Mrs. Matthews asks.   
“Does it take work?” Auggie asks.   
“Anything worth doing takes work.” Mrs. Matthews tells him.   
“Then I'd rather just become a lawyer like you.” Auggie says.   
“You don't just get to become a lawyer.” Mrs. Matthews says. “Do you want to know what I had to do to become a lawyer?”   
“Please, no. It'll just happen. I'm a chip off the old block. You're the old block.” Auggie says.   
“Oh, well, thank you. But just because you come from me doesn't mean you just get to be me. You have to find out who you are. And if you run into any trouble, maybe you'll reconsider those piano lessons.” Mrs. Matthews says. Auggie groans again. 

“Are you now or have you ever been a member of the communist party?” Mr. Matthews asks the next day in class.   
“The cold war, sir. Democracy versus communism. You get what you earn versus everybody gets the same thing.” Maya says and I look at her with my mouth open and wide eyes.   
“What.” I say.   
“Very good, Farkle. I didn't even see your lips move.” Mr. Matthews smiles.   
“Because Maya answered herself, sir. She remembered the information.” Farkle says.   
“It only makes sense to me when I can get in trouble for it.” Maya says.   
“Wait, so you're telling me that in communism everybody shares with everybody else?” Riley says.   
“Yes, Riley. The communist philosophy is that everybody's the same and everybody gets the same thing.” Farkle tells her.   
“And it's a party?” She says with a huge smile.   
“I want so desperately to be proud of you.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“So, you mean when somebody doesn't know something on a test and somebody does, you're supposed to share that information?” Riley asks.   
“Yeah. That's communism. But it's a little more complicated than that. You know the American dream?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Yeah.” Riley says.   
“Well, this is the other thing. What do you all want to be when you grow up?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“I haven't decided yet.” Riley tells him.   
“I see you as a factory worker.” Mr. Mathews says.   
“Well what if I don't want to be—” Riley gets cut off.   
“I want to be a factory worker.” Maya says.   
“I see you as a potato farmer.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“But I prefer the warmth of the factory.” Maya tells him.   
“Can I still take over the world?” Farkle asks.   
“You sure can. Just as long as everybody can take over the world with you.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“I'm not taking over the world with factory girl and potato head.” Farkle says.   
“Your individual goals don't matter. You're one of many. There are no social classes. Nobody is more or less successful than anybody else. That's communism.” Mr. Matthews explains.   
“Oh, that's communism. I thought it was when they scared the demons out of you.” Zay says.   
“That's exorcism.” Farkle tells him.   
“Oh, yeah. That's the one I had.” Zay says.   
“He's kidding.” Lucas says.   
“Yeah, I'm kidding. Ahh!” Zay says, doing weird stuff and my eyes go side again. “Oh, it didn't work.”  
“That’s freaky.” I say.   
“Anyway, whoever I am, I'm not down with communism.” Zay says.   
“Sure you are. You're Robin Hood. Take from the rich, give to the poor.” Maya says.   
“Did you guys hear that? Did you hear what Maya just said? I mean, she actually gets this stuff. Maya. You really did learn something. Doesn't this make you want to study by yourself?” Mr. Mathews asks.   
“No, it makes me want to cheat off of everybody equally.” Maya says with a smile.   
“Yeah. Why should we be in competition with each other? Why should we be motivated by report cards? Why shouldn't we all help each other out to know exactly the same thing?” Riley asks.   
“Riley...” Mr. Matthews says, then he runs to the American Flag. “Look at this. And choose your next words very carefully.”  
“Comrades!” Riley yells, shooting a fist in the air.   
“I pledge allegiance.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Comrades of John Quincy Adams unite!” Riley stands up.   
“Lightning!” Maya yells.   
“Thunder!” Riley yells.   
“Darkness!” Maya yells.   
“Bunny rabbits!” Riley yells.   
“From each according to his ability.” Maya says.   
“To each according to his need!” Riley says.   
“Whoa! We're commies. It worked! Yay!” Maya and Riley say.   
They both look back at me with smiles.   
“No.” I tell them. 

“Anything interesting happen at school today?” Mrs. Matthews asks ask eat with the Matthews family at dinner.   
“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Want to explain Riley's outfit?” Mrs. Matthews asks?   
“Oh yeah, she's a commie now.” Mr. Matthews says. “Can you pass the potatoes?”   
“Oh, thank goodness. I thought she was a mime.” Mrs. Matthew laughs.   
“Maya cheated off of Farkle and all of a sudden, she know stuff.” Riley says.   
“So that’s what happened.” I say.   
“So, you're a communist?” Mrs. Matthews asks her daughter.   
“Yeah.” Riley says.   
“Do I need to know the middle of the story?” Mrs. Matthews asks.   
“You want to be proud of her?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Yeah.” Mrs. Matthews replies.   
“Then no.” Mr. Matthews tells her.   
“Honey, Maya doesn't know stuff if she cheated off of Farkle.” Mrs. Matthews says. I push the food in my plate around to make it look like I ate.   
“Mom, you can't crush my hopes for her.” Riley says. “In the words of the president of communism, "you may say, 'hey, hey I'm a dreamer,' but I'm not the... but I'm not the..."” Then Riley stops cause she can’t remember.   
“Shh. Go to sleep, Riley.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Riley, John Lennon was a Beatle.” Mrs. Mathews says.   
“Mom, just because his beliefs are different than yours, does not mean you get to call him a bug.” Riley says and I break our laughing.   
“Teacher of the year!” Mrs. Matthews points to her husband.   
“Look what I'm working with!” Mr. Matthews says, pointing to Riley.   
“Does the rest of the honor board share your position on this?” Mrs. Matthews asks.   
“No. And Maya and Farkle are going on trial tomorrow. And they're going to need somebody really good to represent them because when something's this important you need the best possible—” Riley says.   
“Piano player?” Auggie cuts him off.   
“Lawyer.” Riley says.   
“Well, that's it then.” Auggie says.   
“Riley, you're not going to find a lawyer to defeat democracy. I mean, not even if you found some hyper-competitive, freak of nature, super lawyer.” Mr. Matthews says and Mrs. Matthews cracks her knuckles. “Okay. I'm sorry you had to see this. Let's go.” Mr. Matthews says to the American flag. 

“The purpose of this honor board hearing is to determine the guilt or innocence of Maya Hart and Farkle Minkus, who stand accused of sharing information during an exam. We'll begin the questioning with Lucas Friar.” Mr. Matthews says.   
Riley Lucas and other people are at the front, Farkle and Maya are sitting at a desk with a microphone and I’m sitting on top of my desk, just watching.   
“Thank you.” Lucas says. “Ms. Hart. Mr. Minkus. Are you now or have you ever been a cheater?”  
“Objection.” Riley says.   
“You're on our side.” Lucas says.   
“But who's on their side?” Riley asks. “What kind of system is it where people are...”   
“Judged by?” Lucas asks.   
“Other people.” Riley says.   
“Like a jury?” Lucas asks.   
“Who are students like them.” Riley says.   
“A jury of their peers?” Lucas asks.   
“Yeah, what do you call that?” Riley asks.   
“The justice system.” Lucas tells her.   
“You and your answers.” Riley says. “Well. I guess I don't have anymore moves, do I? By the way, defense calls my mommy.”   
Mrs. Matthews walks in and patriotic music plays.   
“I win.” Mrs. Matthews says. Everyone, but me, gasps.   
“Topanga!” They all say.   
“Honey, you can't just come in here and interrupt our very formal procedure. I mean, this is the highest court of the John Quincy Adams middle school legal system. And we take our proceedings very seriously!” Mr. Matthews says and then hits the toy hammer against the table as it squeaks.   
“Aww, You said I could do that.” I whine.  
“All right. Everybody sit where you would normally sit.” Mrs. Matthews says and then she looks at me. “And everyone sit normally.” I sit normally in my desk and everyone else sits in their seats. “What I'm interested in is how Maya could've cheated off of Farkle all by herself in the first place. Because as you can see by the configuration of the desks, it would be impossible for Maya to see Farkle's paper from that distance unless... She had some help. Mr. Matthews.” Mrs. Matthews says. Riley was in the way of Maya and Farkle.   
“Yes, darling?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“What is it you do while they take their tests?” Mrs. Matthews asks.   
“Who? Me? I sit here, I get sad, I think about the way things could have been.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Cory!” Mrs. Matthews says.   
“I'm up here! You know, I... I... I read a book because... You know, I... I trust them.” Mr. Matthews stutters.   
“Uh-huh. Interesting. What happens next?” Mrs. Matthews asks.   
“Well I slam my head against the desk cause I don’t know what anything on the test means.” I say, raising my hand.   
“That’s why all your tests are blank.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Anyways.” Mrs. Mathews says. “Back to the actual problem at hand...”   
“Well, I look at the first question of the test, then I make this kind of face...” Maya says and makes a confused face. “Then I'll look at Riley who's all like...” And we look at Riley who’s humming a tune. “Then I look at Farkle who's all like...”   
“Done!” Farkle says.   
“But for the first time ever, I might have looked at Farkle like...” Maya then gives Farkle puppy dog eyes. “And Farkle kind of might have went...” Then Farkle shows his paper to Maya and mouths something out.   
“Interesting.” Mrs. Matthews says. “But from this angle, there's still something blocking your view.”   
“Yes. So it's possible Riley might have went...” Maya says and Riley looks behind her and bends down so Maya can see the answers.   
“Well, we knew that Farkle was an accomplice.” Lucas says.   
“I'll do anything for my friends. I accept my punishment.” Farkle says.   
“But I think that Mrs. Matthews just proved that he was not alone.” Lucas says.   
“Yeah, uh, my work here is done.” Mrs. Matthews says.   
“Case number 44.” Lucas says.   
“Oh boy.” Mrs. Mathews says.   
“Riley.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“I was kind of an accomplice too.” Riley says.   
“Riley, how could you?” Mrs. Matthew asks.   
“Farkle put himself in jeopardy for Maya. How could I not? I thought maybe if Farkle shared his knowledge with Maya, and she got a good grade, she might want to keep on learning. And she does, so if that makes us communists, then I guess that's what we really are.” Riley says.   
“Yeah? Well, you certainly look like you're all in the same little group now.” Lucas points out.   
“So what if maybe we dress a little bit alike?” Riley asks.   
“And maybe some of my study methods have rubbed off on her.” Farkle says.   
“You know Farkle's methods?” Riley asks. “Dad, what's going on here?”   
“It's just what you wanted, Riley. Communism. Farkle sharing his knowledge with Maya.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Karl Marx... the father of communism. Vladimir Lenin led the revolution.” Maya says, fixing Riley’s button.   
“These guys don't seem anywhere near as much fun as the other guys.” Riley complains.   
“Yeah, well, maybe that's because the other guys... John Lennon and Groucho Marx... were two incredibly talented, what? Maya?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Individuals, sir. The point you're trying to make is that a free society breeds individuals.” Maya says, sounding like Farkle and I fall out of my chair and run over to Mr. Matthews and hide behind him.   
“Who is She?” I mutter.   
“And how do you feel you're developing as an individual?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Maya, why don't you sound like you?” Riley asks.   
“What do you mean? Who would I sound like besides me? I'm still me, Riley. I've always been me, and I'll never be anybody else but me. Ha!” Maya says really fast like Farkle.   
“Creepy.” I say. 

I walk into class the next day and see Riley, Maya and Farkle in a box.   
“Ah, jeez.” I say.   
“Well, hello. Okay, what's this?” Mr. Matthews asks from behind me and I take my seat.   
“We are putting up a wall to protect ourselves from them.” Zay says.   
“Don't you think that's a little extreme?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“It's the judgment of the honor board to separate those who cheat...”   
“Share!” The three of them cut Lucas off. “Hey! We all said that at the same time! I'm hungry. What is happening to us? Whoa.”  
“We don't want to become like them. We'd rather remain a free society of individuals.” Lucas says.   
“Instead of whatever the heck that was.” Zay says.   
“But isn't the best part of a free society the fact that it allows its people to consider all beliefs?” Mr. Mathews asks.   
“Yeah, but I want my friends back, Mr. Matthews.” Lucas says. “Can you fix this?”   
“You know, I graded your recent exams. Mr. Friar. One hundred percent. You get an A. Mr. Babineaux, one hundred percent. You get an A. Jo...” Mr. Matthews says and I look at my paper he hands me. It was an F. I mean, I didn’t expect much. I didn’t write anything on the paper. “Ms. Hart, Ms. Matthews, Farkle, one hundred percent. You get a C.”   
“What?” Riley asks.   
“We get a what's-that-you-say now?” Farkle asks.   
“How did we get a hundred percent and get a C?” Maya asks.   
“Because when you get everything right, but you don't do it yourselves, it makes you average. A divided by three is a C.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Wait a second.” I say, holding my paper up. “The three idiots in a box got a better grade than me?”   
“Put your last name on the test and you might get a better grade.” Mr. Matthews says. It was true, I got pity points for putting my name on the paper.   
“Ouch.” I say.   
“Look at you, you're all the same. You're average. You're common.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Commonism. This is why it fell? People didn't want to all be the same?” Riley asks.   
“Without incentive, there's no motivation. Without motivation, there's no advancement. In a truly free society, we share the best parts of ourselves without cheating. Because we get to learn who we are individually.” Mr. Matthews teaches.   
“Come on, guys.” Lucas says. “Separately, you're the best individuals I know. I miss you. Please come back.”   
“Maya?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Yeah. I think I'd like it better if I was doing well because I was doing well.” Maya says and she stands up and takes her hat and coat off.   
“But now you're not me.” Farkle says.   
“There's only one of you, Farkle.” Maya says. Farkle stands upvand takes his coat and hat off.   
“There's only one of all of us. It's better that way, isn't it?” Riley asks.   
“We were founded on the concept of welcoming all people from all different parts of the world. And encouraging each of them to find out who they are.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Why?” Riley asks.   
“Because the individual is valued here.” Mr. Mathews says.   
“Yeah, that's pretty good.” Riley says and she stands up and takes her hat and coat off.   
“There you are!” Lucas says.   
“Welcome back, guys.” Zay says. Riley puts her hand on her chest.   
“Riley?” Mr. Matthew asks. “I'm proud of you. Mr. Friar, tear down this wall.” We all tear down the wall and I give Maya and Riley a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you liked that chapter. Don’t forget to comment and like. Next chapte rup MONDAY.**


	27. Girl Meets Bay Window

Jo’s POV 

Riley had a goofy looking face while her, maya and I were sitting at the bay window.   
“What?” Maya asks.   
“I need to ask your permission for something.” Riley says.   
“Whatever you want.” Maya says.   
“Aw, ever since we were little kids, you would always say, "Whatever you want," even before you knew what it was.” Riley smiles.   
“You got a good thing going here, kid.” Maya says.   
“Don't blow it.” I back her up.   
“Maya, Jo, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Remember when I first asked you guys if you wanted to be friends?” Riley asks.   
“Did We take it on? Are we still here?” Maya asks.   
“You can't just say yes this time. This one's different.” Riley says.   
“Whatever you want.” I tell her.   
“I want to completely redo...” Riley says.   
“Your hair.” Maya cuts her off.   
“Ouch.” I say.   
“You want to change my hair?” Riley asks.   
“I think you could try something once.” Maya says.   
“I don't want to change my hair.” Riley says.   
“I gotta look at that every day.” Maya says.   
“You change your hair.” Riley says.   
“Stop being ridiculous!” Maya exclaims.   
“I want to completely redo...” Riley fries again.   
“The way you dress!” Maya cuts in.   
“You don't like me at all, do you?” Riley asks.   
“You're my favorite person in the world. And Jo too. But I wouldn't change a thing about you.” Maya says.   
“I want to tear down the bay window.” Riley says and my jaw drops.  
“No.” I say.   
“You shut your face.” Maya says.   
“It's time.” Riley tells us.   
“What's the matter with you?” Maya asks.   
“We're changing.” Riley says.   
“No.” I say.   
“We're not.” Maya says.   
“Maya, Jo, the most important things in our lives are changing. The bay window is one of the most important things in our lives. It's changing with us. It's time.” Riley says.   
“Riley, look at me. Look at us.” Maya says. “Some things mean too much to us to ever change. I don't want this place to ever change. Look at me and tell me you understand that.”   
“Maya, it's time.” Riley says. 

“No. You don't have our permission for this.” Maya says.   
“This place has always been our sanctuary from the storm.” I tell Riley.   
“Maya, Jo, we're doing it.” Riley says.   
“It never mattered what was going on outside these windows. When I sit here with you, I'm safe. We're not changing that.” Maya says.   
“You looking forward to high school?” Riley asks.   
“We still don't know that's gonna happen!” Maya exclaims.   
“Maya, it's going to happen. You stink at change, and I want to hit the ground running from the very first day.” Riley says.   
“I stink at change? Remember when you were afraid that Lucas was changing? Remember, you said, "Change fills my pockets with pennies of uncertainty." You stink at change.” Maya says.   
“Yes, but I've changed.” Riley says. “Maya, it's a natural part of growing up. We're changing whether you like it or not.”  
“I don’t like it.” I say.   
“You know what's natural? The way the sun comes in through these windows and the pillows are warm when you put your head on them, or... how the moon glows off of the curtain and we don't care that it's the middle of the night because we're here, and we're safe, and we're protected.” Maya says.   
“And we're doing it.” Riley says.   
“Or how Farkle comes in through the window all our lives and says, "Ladies!" I don't want that to ever change.” Maya says.   
Farkle jumps through the window and sits next to me.   
“Hey.” Is all he says.   
“Why do things change, Farkle?” I ask him.   
“Because things grow. Did you know that every seven years, your body grows a whole new set of cells? Every seven years, it's like you're a whole new person.” Farkle explains.   
“Mr. Norton taught us that in Science.” Riley says.   
“Yeah? Well, I'm exactly the same as I was when I was seven, and I'll be exactly the same when I'm... Do it.” Maya says.   
“21.” Farkle says. “See, the difference between you at seven and now is that at seven, you just met me, and now, you've learned to use me.”  
“I know a good thing when I see it.” Maya says. “You've been growing ever since we met.”  
“Yeah. Farkle, I hope we can say that you've grown into a handsome young man without embarrassing you.” Riley says.   
“That’s not gonna happen.” Farkle and I say at the same time.   
“Look at him, Riles.” Maya says. “Remember the little boy he was? Remember the first day we met him?”   
“Hmm. Do I remember? He saved my life, Jo and Maya. He saved my life twice, and you guys didn't even save it once.” Riley says.   
“You have to wift your head, Wiwey.” Maya and I say together.   
Flashback......  
“Lift your head, Riley.” Six year old me says in jeans and a t shirt as Maya and I get splashed by a Seven year old Riley, who was ‘drowning’.   
“You have to lift your head.” Seven year old Maya says.   
“Lift your head.” We say together.   
“Ladies! What's the matter with her?” Seven year old Farkle asks.   
“All you have to do is lift your head.” Little Maya says. Little Farkle lifts little Riley’s head.   
“Why do people like this game?” Little Riley gasps. “They say come up when you get an apple, but what if you don't get an apple? What are you supposed to do?”   
“You're supposed to lift your head.” Little Maya says.   
“You saved my life. How can I repay you? I know! Apples!” Little Riley exclaims And ‘drowns’ again.   
“She a lotta work.” Little Maya says.   
“I am not a smart person.” Little Riley gasps.   
“That's why you three can use a friend like me.” Little Farkle says.   
“Why?” Little me asks.   
“Because I promise to love the three of you the same.” Little Farkle says.   
“But what if you love one of us more? What if you marry one of us?” Little Riley asks.   
“All of you the same.” Little Farkle puts his arms around us.   
“What's your name?” Little Maya asks.   
“If I tell you, don't laugh.” Little Farkle asks.   
“We would never.” Little Riley says.   
“Farkle.” Little him says and Little Maya and I laugh.   
“I wanna laugh, but I promised!” Little Riley exclaims.   
“What's your last name?” Little Maya asks and Farkle hides under his costume.   
“I don't wanna tell ya.” Little Farkle says.   
“Why does Dracula wear turtlenecks?” Little Riley asks and Farkle coms out of hiding.   
“Because I'm scared of vampires. They bite your neck.” Little Farkle says.   
“But you are a vampire!” Little Riley exclaims.   
“My mind is very fancy. Feel free to use me as you see fit.” Little Farkle says.   
End of a flashback   
“And I always have.” Maya says.   
“Your costume was a bag.” Farkle says.   
“Hey, I couldn't afford a costume. I was a different bag every year. At least o dressed up.” Maya looks at me cause I never wore a costume for Halloween.   
“Look how much Farkle's changed. It's nothing to be afraid of. Maya, Jo, we're changing the bay window.” Riley says.   
“Why can't you just change your hair?” Farkle asks.   
“You're changing the bay window?” Lucas asks, crawling in the window and sitting on the other side of me.   
“Oh, look what you did. You made Hee-Haw show up out of nowhere.” Maya says.   
“Lucas, how does this affect you? You didn't grow up with us.” Riley says.   
“Yeah, I didn't have to. I know this place has a lot of meaning to you. That makes it a special place to me, because both of you are special to me in... whatever way you'll eventually tell me.” Lucas says to Maya and Riley.   
“High school's coming up. We're changing. Look around, guys. This is a... a little girl's window. It needs to change with us.” Riley says.   
“Hey, Huckleberry, it might've been okay to have known you as long as we've known Farkle.” Maya says.   
“Yeah, being friends with you guys has changed me in the best possible ways. I wish I could have always had that.” Lucas says.   
“We could do it. I say we've known you since you were a little kid.” Riley says.   
“Well, how do you do that?” Lucas asks.   
“A musical number.” Riley exclaims.   
“No!” Lucas and I yell. Maya and Riley throw their arms in the air.   
“In the town of old Austin in Texas♪” Riley sings.   
“Why?” Farkle asks.   
“♪ Lived Bucky McBoing Boing Huh Huggghhrr ♪” Maya says.   
“Will you please be kind?” Lucas pleads. 

“No.” Riley says. “Maya, nothing's forever. We can't be six and seven years old our whole lives.”   
“Why can't we?” I ask.   
“I like remembering who we were.” Farkle says.   
“I was nothing like that. I was a little boy just like all of my friends. Look. I have a picture. Huh.” Lucas says, looking at his picture.   
“It's time to forget about the past.” Riley says.   
“Why do we have to?” Maya asks.   
“Maya, Jo, what's important now is, "Who are we going to be?"” Riley says.   
“What happens to who we were?” Maya asks.   
“Hey, guys, something's seriously wrong.” Lucas says.   
“You are never touching this bay window.” Maya says. Riley tears down a curtain. 

“How could you let them do this?” Maya asks from beside me in the bay window. I had my knees pulled to my chest and I was looking around at the torn down by window.   
“We didn't.” Mr. Matthews says. “What did you guys do?”   
“Riley, this is your favorite place in the world.” Mrs. Matthews says.   
“I'm just a teenage girl rearranging her room a lot.” Riley says.   
“Uh-huh. What's really happening?” Mrs. Mathews asks.   
“Just because we're going to high school, she thinks we should destroy our childhood.” Maya says.   
“Okay, you know, this raises an interesting question.” Mr. Matthews says. “Who here knows...”  
“Stop.” We all say.   
“Stop what?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“You were about to teach us something, weren't you?” Riley asks.   
“No...” mr. Matthews says.   
“Sure, you were.” Lucas says.   
“It's the weekend and you can't stop.” Farkle says. “Bring it, Hambone.”  
“You need help, Matthews.” Maya says.   
“You're not allowed to teach us anything today.” Lucas says.   
“I wasn't gonna teach you anything...” mr. Matthew says and everyone, but Farkle, cheers. “...because you already know this one.” Now, it’s opposite for the reactions. Lucas and Farkle go to sit on the bed. “The truth is, people get comfortable with what's familiar.”  
“Yeah, and when you get too comfortable, you don't allow yourself room to grow.” Mrs. Matthews says.   
“The worst thing you can do is fold your arms and refuse to accept what's gonna come anyway.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“Yeah.” Riley says, looking at Maya who has her arms crossed. I lay my head on my knees and look out the window.   
“Hey, Riley, is that my Boot?” Lucas asks, pointing the boot in Riley’s hands. “Can I please have that back?”  
“No.” Riley laughs.   
“Honey, it's totally okay that you want to create space for new memories.” Mrs. Matthew says, taking the boot and bear from Riley. “Let's just keep the old memories somewhere safe. You may decide that you want to visit them again later.”  
“Fine.” Riley says. “You see, Maya? One of us is completely okay with making room for the new.” Mr. And Mrs. Matthews laugh. “You guys are laughing. Is it because I'm so right that it's funny?”   
“No.” They say.   
“Then why are you laughing?” Riley asks.   
“It's just a little memory that we've put away. Yeah. Let's take it out and visit.” They say. 

Flashback....  
“Why are you doing this? Am I not good enough?” Little Riley asks from in the middle of Little Maya and I.   
“You're okay.” Mr. Matthews says. “Topanga!”   
“I like the way things is. Why do we need another baby? We just need Mommy, Daddy, Riley, Maya, Joey.” Little Riley says.   
“I lost her.” Mr. Matthews says. “Only I could lose a pregnant Topanga.” Then a car horn honks. “Of course. Pregnant Topanga's in the car already. Don't move, girls. Mrs. Svorski's on her way up.” The honking continues. “All right! We all got things going on!”  
“You're gonna be a big sister.” Little Maya says.   
“Why does everything have to change? Why do I have to share my parents?”   
“You're gonna have a little brother or sister, Riley. You family loves each other.” Little Maya says, pulling her knees to her chest.   
“You're very lucky.” Little me says, also pulling my legs to my chest and burying my head in my knees.   
“What's the matter, Maya and Joey?” Little Riley asks in a small voice.   
“I don't know where my daddy is.” Little Maya says.   
“My daddy was taken.” Little me says, a few tears slipping from my eyes.   
End of flashback   
“Yeah, that's the day I decided that change wasn't such a good thing.” Maya says, her knees pulled to her chest and Riley next to her on one side and Farkle separating Maya and I. I had my knees still against my chest and I felt Lucas put his arm around me and I leaned against his chest, letting a tear slip as he held me.   
“Sometimes it is, Maya and Jo.” Riley says.   
“I don't want to go to high school.” Maya says.   
“Why not?” Riley asks.   
“We've always been together. What if something changes? What if something happens? People drift apart in high school.” Maya says.   
“Maya, how could that even possibly happen?” Riley asks.   
“How could it possibly happen that the bay window would change? How could it possibly happen that people just... leave?” Maya says with tears in her eyes.   
“Maya, sometimes change is good. It leads to... a wonderful growing up. Don't you want to be big girls?” Mrs. Matthews asks.   
“No.” Maya says. “This was the first place that I ever thought was safe. Even if my whole world changed, this place never would.”   
“The bay window was my safe place.” I say, pulling away from Lucas and looking at Riley and Maya. “I used to sleep here when my parents were fighting or I used to come here to get away from the sirens around my house. I came here when my Dad was taken. I came here when I was being taken to another house. I’ve always come here. My entire world changed and this place was the only thing that stayed the same.”   
“Then we'll put it back.We'll put it back, Maya and Jo.” Riley says.   
“Riles, I know it's not just the bay window we're saying goodbye to.” Maya says.   
“It's us, right? You think you're gonna say goodbye to us?” Farkle asks.   
“Maya, we're not going anywhere. Not in high school, not any time. It's always gonna be us.” Riley says.   
“Very good.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“That's it?” Lucas asks.   
“Yeah.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“That's what you wanted us to learn?” Lucas asks.   
“Leave me alone.” Mr. Matthews says.   
“It's his day off.” Mrs. Mathews defends him.   
“Maya, Jo, we're never leaving. No matter where we go, we're never leaving. And Farkle told us that he'd always love us equally no matter what.” Riley says.   
“I'm as good as my promise.” Farkle says.   
“Lucas?” Riley asks.   
“Right here.” Lucas says.   
“Jo, Maya... high school's just the next place. Your safe place is us. Your safe place is me. And I'm yours. From the day we met.”   
Flashback   
“♪ Do, do, do ♪ ♪ Dodalee, dodalee, do ♪ ♪ Do, do, do ♪ ♪ Do ♪” Little Riley sings, playing with her bear. Little Maya jumps through the window.   
“Sup?” Little Maya asks, going through the bay window.   
“Are you a stranger?” Little Riley asks.   
“Yeah.” Little Maya says.   
“Are you a stranger coming through my window?” Little Riley asks.   
“Yeah.” Little Maya answers.   
“Then...AH!” Little Riley screams until Little Maya covers her mouth.   
“Maya.” Little me whispers to her, coming in through the window. Little me pulls at the strings on her ripped jeans, a nervous tick. “Tenemos que irnos.” Little me says. (We need to go.)  
“I already told you, I’m not very good at Spanish.” Little Maya says.   
“Another stranger?” Little Riley asks and screams again and I put my hand over her mouth.   
“Shhhh!” Little me shushes her. “We’re running away from home.”   
“We saw your curtains and your pillows, we heard you singing... we like singing better than yelling.” Little Maya says.   
“Please don't yell.” Little me says with puppy dog eyes.   
“Who was yelling?” Little Riley asks.   
“Our mommies and daddies.” Little Maya says sadly.   
“Why?” Little Riley asks.   
“'Cause they always are.” Little me says with the same sad expression as Maya.   
“What do you do here?” Little Maya asks, looking around.   
“I sit here and I hope.” Little Riley says.   
“For what?” Little Maya asks.   
“For someone to come in and sit with me. Are you them?” Little Riley asks.   
“What's your name?” Little Maya asks.   
“I'm Riley.” Little Riley says.   
“Hi, Riley. I'm Maya Penelope Hart. And that’s Joey.” Little Maya says.   
“Hi, Maya. Hi, Joey. Are we friends forever?” Little Riley asks.   
“Whatever you want.” Little Maya says.   
“I wanna call you Peaches.” Little Riley says.   
“Now that we're best friends forever, we should get a few things straight.” Little Riley says.   
“Like what?” Little me asks.   
“I'm a lot of trouble. I'm gonna be the dangerous one.” Little Riley says.   
“I am.” Little Maya says in a forceful voice.   
“Okay.” Little Riley says.   
“You have a baby monitor.” Little Maya laughs.   
“What are you doing, Riley?” Mr. Matthews asks.   
“Ju...” Little Riley says until Maya cuts her off.   
“Just sitting here talking to myself. ♪ Do, do, dodalee, do, do ♪” Little Maya says, sounding like Riley.   
“Okay, honey. Have fun.” The baby monitor turns off.   
“That was fun.” Little Riley says.   
“We're just gettin' started.” Little me says.   
“Yeah. I feel guilty. I'm gonna go tell him.” Little Riley says and we hold her back.   
“Oh, boy, are we gonna be good for you.” Little Maya says.   
“And I will sprinkle you two with goodness.” Little Riley says.   
“Whatever you want.” Little Maya says.   
“Can we be like this forever?” Little Riley asks.   
“Well, don't you think someday we'll have to grow up?” Little Maya asks.   
“How will we know when that is?” Little Riley asks.   
End of flashback   
“It's now.” Maya says. “Hi.” Maya says, going over to Little her and we all go over to sit next to our little us’ in the bay window.   
“Who are you?” Little Maya asks.   
“I'm Maya Penelope Hart.” Maya says.   
“But that's me.” Little Maya says.   
“Yeah.” Maya says.   
“You're me?” Little Maya asks.   
“Yeah.” Maya says.   
“Prove it.” Little Maya says.   
“Sometimes when you sit on the toilet, you like to put the lid on your back and pretend you're a turtle....named Mr. Shellington.” Maya says and Little Maya gasps.   
“Are you me?” Little Riley asks Riley.   
“Yeah, I am.” Riley says.   
“Prove it.” Little Riley says.   
“Well, I don't have to. You believe everything.” Riley says.   
“You’re me?” Little me asks me.   
“Yeah.” I say.   
“Prove it.” Little me says. Jeez, what’s with all the ‘Prove its’?   
“Llámame Josephina y the golpearé.” I say. (Call me Josephina and I’ll punch you.)   
“Dulce.” Little me says. (Sweet.) “It's us.”   
“It is?” Little Maya and Riley asks.   
“Yeah.” Little me says.   
“Our daddy's gone.” Little Maya asks and Little me looks down.   
“?Nuestro Padre fue tomado?” (Our daddy was taken?) Little me asks. “Yeah.” Maya and I say at the same time.   
“Is everything gonna be okay?” Little Maya asks. Maya picks up Little her and puts her on her lap and Riley and I do the same.   
“Just stay close to this one and we'll be fine.” Maya says.   
“Why are you here with us?” Riley asks.   
“Um... because we wanted to visit you and spend some time with you before things change.” Riley says.   
“You're gonna change?” Little Maya asks.   
“Yeah, that's what happens.” Maya says.   
“But we wanted to thank you guys for being who we were.” Riley says. “What happens to us?” Little Riley asks.   
“You stay with us. You're a part of us always.” Riley says.   
“Do we have to grow up and change?” Little me asks.   
“Well, we're doing a pretty okay job so far... and we get to grow up into whoever's the next us.” Riley says. “Whether we like it or not.”   
“Do we have good friends?” Little Maya asks.   
“Oh, we have the best friends.” Maya says.   
“Good.” Little Riley says. “So, who are we going to be?”  
“What?” Riley asks.   
“When we grow up more. I wanna see 'em! Bring 'em in here!” Little Riley and Maya say.   
“Well, we can't, um... 'cause we actually don't know who we're gonna be yet. But we look forward to meeting them someday.” Riley says.   
“And you'll tell them all about us, Peaches?” Little Riley asks.   
“We won't have to. You'll be there.” Maya says.   
“Okay. So, we decided to change the bay window?” Little Maya asks.   
“Yeah.” Riley says.   
“Well, we can't wait to see what you do with the place.” Little me says. 

There was a sad scene that we were watching between our future selves.   
“There's a gallery in SoHo and they want to show my stuff.” Future Maya says.   
“We’ll come to your opening.” Future Riley says.   
“It starts at 10:00.” Future Maya says.   
“It starts at 10:00?” Future Riley exclaims.   
“Riley, J.J., they want to make me an artist in residence. I found an apartment in SoHo.” Future Maya says. Guess everyone calls me J.J. When we get older.   
“But the farthest we've ever been apart is like... this much.” Future Riley says, backing up from Maya like a foot.   
“When are we gonna see each other?” Future Riley asks.   
“All the time.” Future us’ hug.   
“Well, I'm disgusted.” Little Maya and Maya say.   
“Now what do we do?” Future Me asks.   
“Now we leave this place, J.J.” Future Riley says.   
“How do we do that?” Future Maya asks.   
“All of our memories are here. We take them with us. Look at them. Can you see them?” Future Riley asks.   
“How would I do that?” Future Maya asks.   
“All you have to do is lift your head.” Future Riley says and future us’ look over at Little us’ and present us’ and we wave.   
“You think they know we're here?” Little Riley asks.   
“They know.” Riley says.   
“They won't forget about us, will they?” Maya asks. “Are we always going to be with them?”   
“So... goodbye, this room.” Future Maya says.   
“Thanks for everything.” Future Riley says.   
“Out the window the way we came in?” Future me asks.   
“Don't big girls go out the door?” Future Riley asks.   
“Yeah, they do.” Future Maya says and then they laugh and go out the window.   
“Are you comin'?” Future Riley asks before leaving from the window. Little us’ go out the window.   
“?vienes?” Little me asks, peeking back in the window. (You Coming?) “Coming?” Little Riley asks after. Little us leave. Tears Come from our eyes. Riley grabs Maya and my hand and we walk over and sit in the bay window.   
Then, Maya goes through the window. Riley and I Follow after. She stops and we look back in, around at the bay window.   
“Adiós, ventana salediza.” I say. (Goodbye, bay window.) 

“Ready for this change, Jo and Maya?” Riley asks as we sit down in the new bay window.   
“Whatever you want.” Maya says.   
“I can't wait to see what's next.” Riley says.   
“I hope it's good.” I say.   
“Promise me we'll always be together.” Maya says.   
“We will always be together.” Riley says.   
“Always.” I say.   
“Then it's good.” Maya says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What’d you guys think of that chapter? I hope you liked it. Any comments? Open to feedback. Next chapter up MONDAY.**


	28. Girl Meets Legacy

“Legacy!” Mr. Matthews says in history class. “Why is Farkle a goose?” He asks.  
“Cause I sold him to a zoo.” I state and Mr. Matthews’ jaw drops.  
“That's the Einstein Academy Goose.” Riley says.  
“Oh! Thank God. Of course. The Einstein Academy Goose.” Mr. Matthews says. “Why is it on Farkle's desk?”  
“Einstein captured Farkle.” Maya says.  
“It was their end of the year prank.” Lucas says.  
“So, since they took our mascot...We took theirs, and now we are even.” Maya and Riley say.  
“Farkle is not our mascot.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“What would you call him?” Maya asks.  
“Where's Zay? They got Zay too?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“Zay is back in Texas; he's at Vanessa's Spring Formal.” Lucas says and Maya and Riley react.  
“Alright guys, listen up. It's your last week of school. This is my last chance to teach you something.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“No!” I cry out and bury my head in my arms on my desk.  
“I’m with her. You have more to teach us?” Maya asks.  
“I have so much more I wanna teach you. So much more... I mean, you guys are gonna be leaving this place; what will you be leaving behind? What is your legacy? I want to talk about not just what you've gotten from this place... but what you've given.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“He's right! We still haven't thought of our class prank!” Maya says. “I was thinking we could let all of the air out of school. Everybody would just be like....” she makes a strangled choking sound. “That would be hilarious.”  
“I'll tell you what's hilarious: nobody saved me! Why did nobody save me?” Farkle asks, walking in.  
“Farkle, we looked for you for a whole five minutes and then we took the goose.” Riley says.  
“He's the new you!” Maya say.  
“Donnie Barnes, regular goose.” Lucas says in a weird voice.  
“I'd see that movie.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“Oh, please. Farkle cannot be replaced by a goose. Farkle is unique and one of a kind.” Farkle says. Farkle honks and the goose honks back. “You don't know me.”

 

Lucas had me help him make note cards. That was a bad idea. He said he couldn’t use any of mine cause they weren’t good or something like that.  
Anyways, now we’re on our way to Riley’s apartment and Lucas is holding the cards in front of his face as we enter the door way. I lean against it as Lucas stands next to me.  
“"Hi! It's me, Lucas Friar". Since no-one knows what to do, I made a choice".” Lucas reads off his cards.  
“OK, I'm a little worried.” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“"I choose to stop--"” Lucas gets cut off  
“Lucas, put the cards away. Say what you need to say.” Mr. Matthews says. Lucas grabs my hand and pulls me over with him to the table where Maya and Riley are.  
“You both mean the world to me, and I would never do anything to hurt either one of you... so I choose to stop. You won't decide, so I did, and I decided we're just friends. That's all we are. I don't want this to be the end of us.” Lucas says.  
He walks out, pulling me with him.  
He stops in the hallway and slides his back down the wall and I do the same. I lay my head in his shoulder and he puts his head on my head. 

I don’t know what’s happening. I walked into class to see Riley out the window, looking in, Maya laying on a desk and Lucas turned around, facing the back wall.  
“May I go to the nurse?” I ask Mr. Matthews and he nods.  
“Skipping class again?” Ms. Mills, the nurse who’s been here for a few months, asks me.  
“Yeah.” I sigh, jumping on the bed and laying down. “Sometimes, drama is too much.” I say. 

I went with Lucas a little later that day, cause he came to the nurses’ office to pick me up.  
“Me?” Janitor Harley asks as we walk down the hall.  
“Yeah. I wanted to say thank you.” Lucas says.  
“Why? I left some kind of impression on you?” Janitor Harley asks. “Clear outta here!” Janitor Harley sprays Farkle and mr. Norton with a spray bottle.  
“Mr. Matthews told me I had to make a real difficult choice once.” Lucas says  
“I was at a crossroads; I was standing on the corner of Maple Street and Alcatraz.” Janitor says.  
“How did you make the right decision?” Lucas asks.  
“Little ladybug and I always try and make sure this bench here is polished up and looking nice and inviting for you to sit on. You know why we do that?” Janitor Harley asks, wiping off the bench that we’ve cleaned after school together since I was like 6.  
“Why?” Lucas asks and we sit next to him.  
“Because, you kids come and go, but this bench stays right here and all the problems of the universe get decided on it. I respect a nice place where good decisions get made. Gettin' a little worn down... A little old as time goes by, but aren't we all?” Janitor Harley says. “Thanks for saying goodbye to me, Lucas. Means a lot to me. Make good decisions.”  
Janitor Harley leaves and Lucas and I stay sitting on the bench. 

 

Maya, Lucas, Farkle and I walk in to Mr. Mathews classroom where Riley and him were talking. The others take their seats but I lean on the desk next to Mr. Mathews and cross my arms.  
“What?” Mr. Mathews asks.  
“You got one last lesson for the road?” Maya asks.  
“Yeah, I do.” Mr. Matthews says  
“Well, I’ve never said this before, but...you have my attention.” Maya says.  
“Let’s hear it.” I say with a smile.  
“This one’ important.” Mr. Mathews says. “I’ve gotten to watch you guys become friends and....I’ve gotten to watch you grow. You guys grew up so fast...and I’ve been trying to teach you to keep your feelings inside.”  
“And you were right.” Riley says. “Look at us.”  
“I was wrong.” Mr. Mathews says. “Your Teacher was Wrong. I can’t keep you in this place. You’ve outgrown it. You guys are graduating to whatever comes next. Do you know why?”  
“No.” Maya says.  
“You’ve earned it.” Mr. Mathews tells us.  
“How do we know when we’re ready?” Maya asks.  
“The same way we know anything.” Mr. Matthews says. “Let’s take one last test and see.”  
We all groan except for Farkle. 

“Are you even allowed to do this? It's the last day of school.” Riley says.  
“I'm still your teacher. I can do whatever I want.” Mr. Mathews says. “Besides, this test isn't for a grade. This is a test to find out what you have actually learned here. Question one: What's the secret to life? Maya.”  
“People change people.” Maya says.  
“And for extra credit?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“What us does for them?” Maya says.  
“What does that mean?” Mr. Matthews asks us.  
“How we help those who are less fortunate than us?” Maya says.  
“And are you an "us" or "them"?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“I'm an "us". I'm very blessed. We all are.” Maya says.  
“Question two: Sneak attack. Riley?” Mr. Matttews asks.  
“Pearl Harbor.” Riley says.  
“And for extra credit?” Mr. Mathews asks.  
“Missy Bradford tried to tear our friendships apart. Lucas was new here and she tried to throw a sneak attack. I think that was the moment we all realized what we really meant to each other.” Riley says. “The moment we all came together.”  
“Good! Farkle, Canada?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“Our greatest allies are the people right next to us.” Farkle says.  
“Question three. Jo.” Mr. Matthews says, looking at me. “Game night.”  
“Friends become family.” I say. “I wouldn’t be anywhere without you guys. You’ve all treated me like family, even though I’m not actually related to you.”  
“Lucas...” mr. Matthews says.  
“I think I was the most changed by these people. I know that whatever I'm feeling, I can just tell my friends and everything would be okay.” Lucas says.  
Will it?” Riley asks.  
“I guess we'll see.” Lucas says.  
“I thought we stopped?” Maya says.  
“I thought we were just friends.” Riley say.  
“We're not. We're no good at it. We can't even look at each other any more. I don't need any note cards now that we have different feelings now.” Lucas says.  
“And that's why your teacher was wrong. I can't hold you back from what you feel. Congratulations! You've all passed this test with flying colors.” Mr. Matthews says.  
“What happens now?” Farkle asks.  
“Now you graduate, Farkle.” Mr. Matthews says. “You walk out of here with everything you've learned... and you live life. You live it. You face whatever comes. This is going to be the greatest test of your friendship yet.”  
“Wow. I made it to high school. We're gonna need some good teachers, Matthews.” Maya says.  
“Yeah. So... one last thing: How will the school remember you?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“I have an idea.” Lucas smiles.  
“What's our prank?” Maya asks.  
“I have an idea.” Riley smiles. 

“And that concludes our tour of the big, bad John Quincy Adams Middle School.” Riley says, guiding a bunch of people through the halls. I don’t know how I got roped into helping with tours considering the fact that I spend more time in the nurses office than actually class, but here I am.  
“Not so scary, right?” Maya asks.  
“You guys are gonna do great here.” Lucas says.  
“There's one more thing before you guys go.” Maya says.  
“We wanted to give you something from our class to yours.” Lucas says and he pulls the cover off the new bench.  
“We think one of the greatest legacies in life is friendship.” Riley says.  
“And no matter what happens in your new school, friends should always have a place where they can sit, and talk, and work things out.” Lucas says.  
“Because sometimes, life throws you all up and knots people together for a reason.” Ms. Kossal says. “Is that what you were feeling?” She asks Maya. “What's that?” She asks, pointing to a purple cat.  
“I think everybody should leave their mark.” Riley says.  
“We work very well together.” Maya says.  
Plaque  
—THIS FRIENDSHIP BENCH dedicated by Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Jo and Zay PEOPLE CHANGE PEOPLE—

It was after graduation.  
We were all up in the roof with our families. Well, not me.  
Maya was with her mom. Zay and Lucas were with their parents, but chose to be by themselves to talk for a little. Riley was with her parents. Farejo was with his. And I was sitting on the ledge of the roof, dangling my feet over the ground of the roof, looking down.  
“What'd they do?” Mr. Matthews asks and I look up.  
“Well, we started talking about legacy... About what we left behind... And what we don't want to leave behind...” Riley and Maya say.  
“What we wanted to take with us...” Lucas says.  
“This is good!” Zay says.  
“We stole something from school.” Maya quickly says.  
“You what?!” Mr. Mathews asks.  
“This is good.” Zay says again.  
“Well, put it back!” Mr. Matthew says.  
“Nope. It's ours now. We captured the real John Quincy Adams Mascot and we're taking it home with us.” Farkle says.  
“What did you guys do?” Mr. Matthews asks.  
“We stole you, ding dong!” I say, hopping down from the ledge and going over to them.  
“I told you this was good.” Zay says.  
“What are you talkin' about?” Mr. Matthew asks.  
“I called up Uncle Jonathan and I told him that you had a lot more to teach us.” Riley says.  
“She got you promoted, Daddy!” Auggie says.  
“Of course, the superintendent of schools didn't want to move teachers around for only one student, so there would have to be a lot of other people who thought you knew what you were doing.” Mrs. Mathews says.  
“So, the parents put together a little petiton, got some signatures, and we presented it to him. I was very convincing.” Mr. Minkus says.  
“How many parents?” Mr. Mathews asks.  
“All of 'em.” Ms. Katy says. “We want our children to have the best.”  
“You're going to high school, Cory... again!” Mrs. Matthews says.  
“We get to stay together.” Mr. Mathews says.  
“You said that you had a lot more to teach us... and now you can.” Riley says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter up next MONDAY


	29. Author’s Note

Hey readrers, 

So, I just realized that I’ve finished season two of Girl Meets World: Josephina.   
Just wanted to let you know that the first episode of season three will be up TOMORRW, TUESDAY DECEMBER 5TH.  
Hope you guys liked season two!!  
Don’t forget to comment any feedback/suggestions. 

-MC


End file.
